


The Selling

by Tellies_stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, ass eating, slow burn kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 86,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellies_stories/pseuds/Tellies_stories
Summary: Who knew selling one's virginity would cause so much shit to go down?orThe one where Stiles sells his virginity and ends up in witness protection with Derek as his watcher
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 194





	The Selling

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people wanna just jump right into the sex...this is not that type of story BUT still please read it.  
> However its a kinda slow burn (so you know what's going to happen)
> 
> Also Im the only one who edited this, and I'm hella dyslexic so I apologize in advance for anything really off.

Part 1

Stiles tapped his fingers against the counter once again looking over his shoulder to look at the clock, Scott frowned at him from where he was leaning against the counter as well. More than annoyed that Stiles was checking the clock for the thousandth time today. He was also probably annoyed because he didn’t know the reason why his best friends was constantly checking it, since his shift began. However there was no way in hell Stiles was going to tell Scott what he was actually looking at the clock for. He'd try and stop him and Stiles couldn’t be stopped, well he could with a good enough argument and maybe a laser pointer.

Sighing he slumped down on the acrylic counter his chest pressed against it. Ten more minutes, ten more minutes and he would finally be off shift. His heart fluttered again in his chest as he dug out his phone to once agin to check the time and his E-mails. Scrolling through them quickly knowing every single one by heart, he was only doing this to take his mind off talking about it with Scott who was busy helping out a costumer. 

From: Derek Hale  
Subject: The Selling  
Date: August 23, 2012  
To: Stiles Stilinski  
Attached 1 file (256k) IMG_0956.ipg View Download  
Hello Stiles, I saw your add, I know it was posted yesterday and you've probably had a lot of responses. If you have not picked someone already, I've attached a photo so you can see for yourself if you would like to message me back.  
Derek Hale

Stiles eyes flashed over the image file wanting to click it again but forced his fingers away from the download button he'd already downloaded it three times and each time he had deleted it. The Image however was still in his mind the perfect face that didn’t smile yet was so charmingly dangerous. Caused Stiles -who had already said yes to an offer- to turned it down after a few E-mails with Mr. dark and sexy without caring how rude he was being. But it was his virginity, he was going to sell it to the hottest person he could that would take him, and this Derek Hale was damn near perfection. Stiles should really count himself lucky that Derek had even messaged him in the first place.

Ten minutes after the add was placed he was flooded with E-mails from both women and men most of the women were well into their lives. While most the men were just on the gross side, some with missing teeth others with mullets almost all of them were over weight with the two exceptions of Luke who Stiles had previously agreed to sell it to and the hotness that was Derek. Luke had been from a few towns over and agreed to meet him anywhere and pay the price Stiles had offered. 

From: Stiles Stikinski  
Subject: The Selling/Very funny  
Date:August 23, 2012  
To: Derek Hale 

Thats very funny, but this is serious I don’t need a fake image thrown in my face. Who are you really some fat guy from Oregon?  
Stiles

From: Derek Hale  
Subject: Very funny/ Im very serious  
Date: August 23, 2012  
To: Stiles Stikinski 

Im being very serious, I could send you more photos but I guess that wouldn’t really prove I'm me would it? Since I could have easily taken them from somewhere else but I assure you Stiles, that I am the man in that photo and would really like it if you would allow me the honor of … how to put it nicely “deflowering you”. I also do not live in Oregon but just outside Beacon Hills. To prove how serious I am I'll double your asking price giving you half before we even meet.  
Derek  
From: Stiles Stikinski  
Subject: Im serious/ Deal  
Date: August 23, 2012  
To: Derek Hale 

But just because your willing to pay me double doesn’t mean your the man in the photo, how can I trust you?  
Stiles  
From Derek Hale  
Subject: Deal/ No Deal  
Date: August 23, 2012  
To: Stiles Stikinski 

If you come to where ever we deiced to meet up and I don’t look exactly like the photo Ive sent you, you can leave and keep the half of the money Ive already sent you. Though I promise, you wont be disappointed.  
Derek  


The last words of that E-mail still make Stiles stomach jerk and his heart pick up a little. He knew of course that this could all still be a trap and this Derek guy could just kidnap him and Stiles would never see the light of day again. It was a risk Stiles was willing to take, he was a senior and his father just simply didn’t have to money to send Stiles to college without him racking up a huge amount of debut. This was his only other option other than stripping and being the sheriff's son, he was bound to see someone he knew at the closet strip club.

He was just grateful his father didn’t know how to use the internet or his plans of selling off his virginity would have been ruined as soon as he clicked the confirmation button of the add. Luke had been pissed about Stiles calling it off. He couldn’t exactly remember everything he had said because Derek's last E-mail had come in roughly at the same time but his brain did remember that he got called a 'Twink', 'slut', and something else that had to do with him chocking on a dick. It was all really fuzzy though and hadn’t really given it much thought since.

Stiles was satisfied with Derek and had taken the add down, they sent several other E-mails before finally Stiles gave up his number so they could keep talking while he went shopping with Scott and Allison. Over the few text that were sent they deiced on a place since it couldn’t be anywhere near Beacon Hills, Derek offered up his some times used apartment a few towns over. Naturally Stiles was skeptical that's just the perfect way to kidnap someone, but again he needed the money.

When Stiles voiced his concern, Derek's response that Stiles could tell someone of there plans and where they were staying so if he went missing after that person could inform the police. The only problem with that was he couldn’t actually tell anyone what he was doing because they would all try to stop him. So he did what he did best and lied, telling him that he'd told his best friend where he was going and who he would be with. In real life however he had sent up a pop-up on his computer to go off in two days time after the day they met up if he didn’t manually turn it off.

It was the only way to make sure someone found his body if things went bad and to make sure this would happened if something really good happened and looking at Derek's photo he knew how good it could possibly be. Checking the time again he grunted three more minutes and Isaac would be here to take over his shift, he still had a hour's dive a head of him and before that a shower at his place.

“Dude, what are you waiting for?” Scott asked looking over Stiles shoulder to look at his phone he had already clicked back to the main screen but Stiles jerked back and laughed running a hand over the back of his neck and through his hair that needed to be cut. He had read somewhere that people like pulling hair in bed and he was going to make sure whoever was 'buying' him got theirs money worth.

“Nothing man, I just uh you know I hate being copped up in one place for so long my ADHD always kicks up when it's almost time for me to leave.”

“Yeah but you've been looking at the clock since you punched in.” Scott observed, of course today of all days he would notice Stiles acting differently. Sighing he heard to back door open and Isaac stumbled into the front a couple of seconds later his cheeks red and his curly hair damp with sweat.

He had run here again trying to get ready for Lacrosse tryouts, he wasn’t going to be on the bench like last year he made a promise to himself, and judging by the way he was training he was on his way to achieving it. Slipping past him Stiles went to punch out his hands shaking as he placed it on the scanner. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he was sweating, he made a mental note to take extra medication to calm his nerves.

Before leaving he looked once more back at his best friend the one who no matter what stuck up for him and would always have his back and would be devastated if he died tonight. Scott was the solid ground Stiles needed when he was having a panic attack. He had been there when his mother had passed and even after Allison had come into his life if Stiles was in real trouble Scott was by his side. Shaking his head he grabbed his keys from his locker and headed out to his jeep, the sun was only starting to go down leaving the sky a blazing red.

The doors of his jeep groaned when he yanked them open and the leather on the seat was cracked but he'd never trade his baby in. This car was almost as important as Scott, he had gotten drunk in the back seat of this jeep for the first time and even kissed Lydia for the first time, though she denies it whenever he brings it up. The ride home was bumpy and the radio was full of static but Stiles wasn’t paying attention to that anyways his mind was racing. What should he wear, something sexy? Did he even own something sexy? Should he try and prep himself? No that was for Derek right? What if Derek wasn’t actually Derek? He turned into his driveway his father's car was gone and it would be all night he was working a double, which was why he wouldn’t notice that Stiles was out but if he did Scott would lie for him.

Running up stairs he stripped himself of his clothes and hopped into the shower making sure to clean everything like he was... well about to have sex for the first time. He would never admit to trying to push his own finger inside him but he had and when he own body turned him down he was worried that Derek wouldn’t have much luck either, if Derek was who he said he was. Darting across the hallway to his bedroom he went through the top drawer pulling out two pairs of underwear, should he be himself and wear the Batman boxer he loved or the equally nice black boxer briefs that he had bought on a whim after Lydia had mention she liked them. He went for the boxer briefs, if Lydia fucking Martin liked them, some possibly hot guy, ok, extremely hot guy would like them too. Stiles wasn’t going to brag or anything but they did hug his hips and his dick pretty well.

After that he slipped into a pair of jeans that he father said looked like they were painted on, he did grab his Captain America shirt though he wasn’t going to completely change himself. He packed another bag full with a change of clothes and made sure his computer was set so the message would pop up in two days if he hadn’t returned. Looking around he did a mental check list making sure to have his cell phone and his charger, on one last run through he grabbed the lube his kept in the drawer next to his bed it was almost completely full he liked to use lotion more (it was less sticky at the end of things) but he would admit it he used it when the porn he was watching got a little dirtier he loved the feel of it over his dick.

'Hey, I just finished up here, Im headed your way. Ill be there in roughly an hour or so.'

Stiles sent his text to Derek before his car roared back to life puttering for a second and then easing into a simple shake as the motor stayed alive. He needed to fill her up, he should have done that before he had decided to leave, hindsight is always 20/20. Stile decided to go to one a little ways out of town if he went to the the only one of few in the small city of Beacon Hills they would ask him where he was going and Stiles hadn’t actually come up with a lie for that since he hadn’t needed one. His hands shook as he heard the distinctive ding ding of his phone telling him he had a text message and he cursed, mad at himself for forgetting to take one extra pill. When he was sure he was well enough out of town that the few people who knew he was the sheriffs son but wouldn’t ask questions he pulled into the a gas station the advantages and disadvantages of being the son of the sheriffs was a blessing and a curse.

Yanking out his ATM card swiping it quickly then set the pump on manual till his baby was full. Leaving it for a second to lean into the open passenger window to yank out his phone the blue LED flashing telling his the text message was waiting. Clicking the home button his screen light up the image of him and Scott on the beach from last year was currently his background it was cheesy he knew but he really liked that photo and no matter how many times he got called gay he wasn’t changing it. Overlaying one of his favorite images was a text box with Derek's name written across it telling him who the message was from. His stomach turned and his heart picked up a little as he slid his finger over the screen to open it.

'Okay, be safe'

Stiles frowned, that was one of the dullest text he'd ever gotten from Derek. Maybe he was busy, that still didn’t stop him from wondering if he was doing the right thing, but his wallet was hot in his back pocket his Paypal had been filled by Derek after a few E-mails but he could easily take it all back if Stiles didn’t deliver on his end of the deal that he had made. Shaking his head he heard the gas nozzle click telling him his baby was full and shoved it back where it belonged before throwing his phone into the car and walking inside to get a drink, his throat was suddenly dry.

–  


An hour later Stiles parked his jeep in the small garage that Derek had told him about and crossed the street to the Valiant apartment building which was a lot nicer than Stiles had thought it was in the downtown area of whatever town this was, Derek's only rarely used apartment was among the skyscrapers and fancy restaurants. His building even had a doorman who looked less than pleased to let Stiles into the building but did so anyways and Stiles was sure to say thanks and to make sure to give him a tip when he leaves. He flushed red, did everyone know why he was here? Did Derek have other people here just so he could have sex with them? Is that why everyone was looking at him with pity, or was that worry...maybe curiosity? He went to the elevator and pushed the button which didn’t light up. Sighing he pushed it again, he just really wanted to be somewhere were all these people weren’t looking at him.

“You need a key to scan in front of the elevator before it opens.” Stiles looked at the man who was sitting next to him in front of the elevator. He wasn’t looking at Stiles but the paper he was holding in front of him, nice everyone here was just a bundle of joy.

“Where do I get one of these magical keys?” He asked a little more tension in his voice then he meant to let slip. The man raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him fully in the face before nodding his head towards the front desk, of course where else would you get them? Stiles muttered his thanks and just stood in front of the elevator doors thinking over what he was really going to do.

This was already setting him on edge, a very mild panic attack was starting to creep in. Derek hadn’t mentioned anything about a key to get into the elevator, maybe he was playing a joke on him the whole time. That was why his text had been was bland, cold, distant? Fucking text. No, he had come this far and Derek had already paid him half the money he said he was going to. Squaring his shoulder he made his way over to the main desk feeling the eyes of everyone in there on him, well they could get a good look he was sexy in a geek sort of way that apparently was Derek's type and if he was his type then theses people were bottom of the barrel compared to Hale's hotness and therefore didn’t matter.

There was a very cute girl working the main desk her blond hair was cut short just above her shoulders her green eyes were dark and storming, Stiles had this effect on a lot of people it was called annoyance, normally he got to open his mouth first but with this place he was guessing normal rules didn’t apply. She wore a dark grey dress shirt that was tucked in to her white pencil skirt. Her heels were clicking on the ground as she waited for Stiles to speak her jaw moving slowly as she chewed her gum.

“Um, hi. I need a key thing to get on the elevator.” Stiles said with more confidence then he was filling which was good because these people ate the weak.

“Well I need the name for who you came to see, they would have called down and you’ll be in the computer if they didn’t Im afraid you'll have to leave.” the way she said the last part made it seem like he would be leaving no matter what because no one here would want to be seen with him.

“Right, um Derek Hale.” Her eyes grew wide before her brows came together in confusion and disbelief before she went typing into the computer. What if Derek hadn’t told them he was coming? Stiles would die, well not really but he'd want to. Stiles looked over his shoulder and every one who had been looking at him politely turned away as he looked them over all except the man by the elevator he just looked and when Stiles didn’t look away he smiled.

“Stikinski?” Stiles turned back to face the blonde who was waiting for him to answer. She still looked unimpressed but there was a different tone to her voice.

“Yep, Stiles Stikinski, here to meet Derek do I get a key?” he asked moving his backpack up his shoulder she nodded snapping her lips together as she turned the chair to grab him one of the gold key cards. There were four colors, white, black, grey and gold. She looked Stiles up and down quickly before handing over the key card and he turned around to head back to the elevator but he was sure he heard her say “Lucky bastard”.

Flashing the elevator card in front of the scanner he pushed the up arrow and the button lit up just before the doors slid open and he slipped inside. Sighing when the doors finally closed and blocked him from the eyes of the lobby. The door opened on the sixth floor which was eighteen floor below where he needed to go. A very beautiful brunet stepped into the elevator her long dark hair fell around her shoulders in silky waves. She was wearing a tight red dress that clung to her in all the right places and a set of black heels that Stiles was sure were only meant to be fucked in.

“Hi.” she said turning to look at him while leaning against the elevator wall reaching to push the button for her floor, she smiled at Stiles before licking her lips in a way that was all to sexual.

“Howdy.” Stiles cursed his mind as ducked his head to look at the floor, real smooth Stiles Howdy? Like thats never been said by a prostitute.

“Im Laura.” she continued as if Stiles wasn’t a complete idiot, the elevator slowly made it way up, there was no way for Stiles to get out this conversation, he just had to play it cool this was Derek's apartment building... well sometimes apartment, he couldn’t embarrass him.  


“Im..” Should he lie? No the woman at the front desk knew him already. “Stiles.” she was quiet for a moment her head tilting to the side while she looked at him but smiled as if she was happy with his answer.  


“Do your parents hate you?” she joked easily with him so easily that Stiles was almost jealous...almost, he was funny, no he was king of funny with a douse of fucking hilarious but if he was nervous all he spoke was word vomit and she made it look easy. Then again she didn’t know he was getting paid to sleep with someone in her building.  


“Only on days that end with a 'y'.” he muttered knowing he'd be heard in the small elevator, she laughed a rich sound that filled him up with happiness and longing, his mother had laughed like that. Finally her floor came and the door slid open and she stepped out walking away with her hips swaying back and forth in a way that Stiles only thought happened in cartoons when a hot girl walked by.  


He was lucky no one else got on the elevator after her and he was alone for three floors with just his thoughts. He was possibly maybe going to be really doing this if the man really looked like he did in the photo, a photo that Stiles had masturbated to. The door chimed and the doors slid open fixing his bag again he waked out into the hallway it was softly lit but bright enough that you could see everything the hallway, the floor were hardwood, of course they were hardwood, Stiles thought as he walked to room 578.  


It was at the end of the hallway, he didn’t knock right away he should have called first or at least texted that he was there, something rather than just suddenly standing at the mans door with a cheap book bag that contained clothes and lube. He couldn’t do this, no, what was he thinking? Derek or whoever this guy was could take his money back if Stiles left now the only one who would know he was here was well everyone in the lobby and that chick Laura but Derek would be none the wiser and he could just say he got sick and Derek could take his money back.  


Suddenly there was a radiating heat at his back and an arm came around his side it was tan and muscled, the hand reached out placing a key in the door before unlocking it. Stiles felt his heart thudding in his chest as he turned his head to look at the man behind him.  


“Fuck.” The image hadn’t done him justice it was so piss poor actually that Stiles was pissed the picture had lied. He felt himself blush as he had just all but confirmed that Derek was perfect and the deal was still on. He had a little more facial hair than in the picture but Stiles could have cared less, his blue eyes were striking and it was then Stiles noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt as a bead of either water or sweat was rolling down his neck onto the toned chest that Stiles wanted to have his hands all over. “Fuck.” he said again moving towards the door because Derek was currently blocking his only other exit.  


“Thats a very dirty mouth you've got Stiles.” Derek muttered low as he moved closer to Stiles their chest almost touching. “I like it and cant wait to see what else will fall from those perfect lips but maybe we should save that type of talk for the bedroom. I don’t think Mrs. Morrison likes swearing.” Derek said nodding to the door a few feet away. Stiles nodded his head and moved to the side to let Derek go in first. He noticed Derek didn’t touch him, he was still giving Stiles the option of leaving if he wanted to but his feet were already moving to follow Derek in. “Lock the door would you.” his voice called out from somewhere else in the apartment if you could even call it that.  


The place was massive, the living room was the first thing Stiles saw, it was next to one of those huge wall of windows that all rich people own or Stiles brain had dubbed that all rich people owned. There was a large black leather couch that faced an equally large TV that Stiles notice was covered with dust, clearly it wasn’t used much. There was a dark wood coffee table with two remotes on it also covered it dust there was a rug under the table but everything else was hardwood. Next to the living room to Stiles right was a small hallway containing three door he guessed it was two more bedroom and a bathroom because to Stiles left there was the kitchen, which was brightly lit. There wasn’t a table but one of those day bars with black and stainless steel stools. The cabinets were a deep red the only pop of color so far.  


Walking through the kitchen there was a small hallway with only one door at the end of it. It was cracked open and Stile could see it was the master bedroom. Derek's bed was in the middle of it, it was from what Stiles could see the only thing in there beside a small bedside night stand with a single lamp on it. “I'm going to take shower than make dinner. Please make yourself comfortable.” Derek said from behind him, though Stiles was sure he walked into his bedroom when they had first walked in. when Stiles turned around Derek was only wearing a towel around his waist it was black as well he felt his face heat up. “Unless you want to join me.” he added a smirk playing at his lips.  


“Ill just wait in the living room.” he muttered looking down at his feet, Derek's hand touched his cheek tilting his head back up their eyes meeting and Stiles heart rate was beating like a humming bird in his chest.  


“Any time Stiles you can leave, I wont force you to stay.” it was implied, Stiles heard it, that he could keep the money but he didn’t say that out loud to which he was grateful. “However if you keep making such arousing faces and licking your lips I wont be able to be the gentlemen I wish to be to you.” With that he bent down crashing his mouth over Stiles as if he was air and Derek hadn’t had a breath in years.  


It was anything but gentle but Stiles wasn’t complaining, Derek moved forward pressing there bodies together the hand that hand been touching his cheek moved to his hair and he was now so happy he grew his hair out. The hand that had a one point been holding the towel around Derek's waist was now on Stiles hips his fingers just barley under his shirt. Derek bit his lips open only seconds before slipping his tongue into Stiles mouth causing a very uncool groan to slip out of Stiles.  


Stiles raised his hand to wrap around Derek's neck pulling him impossibly closer his hips thrusting forward trying to get the friction that up until that point hadn’t happened, but Derek pulled back moving his head down to kiss along Stiles jaw and then he was moving away catching the towel just before it reviled what Stiles now really wanted to see.  
“Fuck.” That seemed to be the only adjective Stiles knew muttering as he rubbed his lips they were already swollen Derek's were too but where Derek was down right sexy with those type of lips Stiles probably looked like an idiot.  


“No, Im pretty sure that was just kissing.” Derek said through a smirk that had Stiles groaning again.  


“Just go take your fucking shower already! I'm a teenager I have needs.” Stiles said before catching himself, see when he was nervous it was word vomit. Derek's smirk slipped away and it was replaced by a a very brooding look, not good. What happened to sexy Derek?Bring back Sexy Derek.  


“Teenager?” Derek looked away, looking as if he was thinking something over. “You said in the add you were twenty and in your second year of college.” Derek took a step back and Stiles whined like a child which Derek now new he was.  


“I may have lied just a little.” he muttered moving to sit on the ground his back against the hallway wall and to distract himself from Derek because that man should not be allowed to be seen without clothes... or maybe he should never be allowed to wear them.  


“How much is a little?” Derek asked watching him closely. “And don’t lie, Ill be able to tell.” he added quickly. Placing his head between his legs and wrapping his arms around the back of his neck Stiles loudly muttered a nice seventeen. Derek Cursed and something in the kitchen shattered. “Seventeen.” Derek muttered back more to himself. Stiles was lucky he got to say seventeen his birthday had only been about three weeks ago.  
“I should have known, what twenty year old who looks like you is still a virgin?” Derek muttered again. Stiles smiled to himself there was a compliment in that heated statement. “I have to take a shower I cant think clearly and be in the same room as you.” he bit out before slipping past him being very careful not to touch him and this time it wasn’t to give him an out it was because he was disgusted. “When I get out were talking.” he shouted before slamming the bathroom door that was connected to his bedroom closed. Sighing Stiles stood up and moved to the couch grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.  


Stiles heard the bathroom door open a several minutes later, than there was movement in Derek’s bedroom before he finally came out, if rage was a force Derek was sending it in waves Stiles way. But Stiles just waited for him to speak he had lied and Derek had a right to be pissed, and Stiles was now kind of pissed he turned down Luke but like always Hindsight is always 20/20. And at the moment Stiles waiting to receive the wrath of the man who was currently pacing in the kitchen or that's what he saw when the TV commercial went black for a second. The couch was comfortable and curved to Stiles body his book bag was by the door, he had put it there so after he got his scolding he could just leave without much more embarrassment.  


He had thought about leaving when Derek was in the shower, but his father had told him to always own up to his mistakes and this was a big one, but his age was just a number Stiles was mature for his age he was going to become a doctor, maybe. His grades were perfect, he could be anything he wanted to be. That was what his mother had said once when they saw a man of less fortunate than them, She had looked Stiles in the face and told him with the right grades doors would fly open and he could do anything he wanted. After she had died he had made sure not to let her down and worked hard his perfect GPA which had even Harvard knocking on his door two years from graduation. But while Harvard wanted him, even a full ride wouldn't cover everything, and money didn’t grow on trees.  


Stiles was so lost in through he hadn’t even noticed Derek had joined him in the living room, he looked rightfully pissed and he had good right too. Stiles stayed quiet as he muted the TV and sat up more on the couch, Derek's eyes followed his movement sweeping over his body, before they quickly came back up to his face, his frown grew deeper. Awesome.  


“Why did you lie?” he asked, it was an obvious answer but when man was baffled they resorted to simple questions, or thats what Stiles physiology book taught him .  


“Really? How many people would have answered the Ad if I told them I was seventeen?” Stiles asked back rolling his eyes a little bit as he relaxed a little bit, if Derek was already asking elementary questions than he was still trying to process something that he hadn’t had time to in the shower which meant Stiles may get out of this situation with little more than a few more words. Still enough time to get home and in bed and turn of the alarm on his computer and no one would be the wiser, he'd never see Derek or anyone from this building again.  


“Someone would have.” Derek said running a hand through his hair.  


“But not you.” Stiles said making quick eye contact before looking away, just let him think he's helping you Stiles, the sooner he thinks that the sooner you can get the hell out of here and be on your way home to jack off to his picture and try to find someone else to help pay the money.  


“No, not me, Stiles... you're seventeen...you shouldn’t...” Stiles bit his tongue, Derek didn’t know anything about him yet here he was trying to tell him how to live his life... how old was Derek anyways he didn’t look much older then Twenty-five if that.  


“Yeah you're totally right, what was I thinking there's another way I can come up with that money. Thanks for your insightful words, they really put me on the right path.” Stiles hadn’t meant for so much sarcasm to come out but there was no stopping it, he was seventeen not five he didn’t need to be babied, Rising from the couch he made his way to the front door, Derek was close behind him.  


“Stiles I'm serious.” his voice was deep and threatening as he stood behind the younger boy, Oh that's what Stiles needed, just because Derek was a little older he though he could act like Stiles dad? Stiles turned around catching Derek off guard and caused him to move back .  


“Listen buddy, I get it, your moral high ground is up there, but save the speeches for someone who really gives a shit, I don’t have daddy issues okay so I don’t need you acting like my father and lastly you're right someone will still hook up with me even though I'm Seventeen so don’t worry your righteous little heart over it, Ill send the money back and you can forget I even landed on your door step. Its not like your cock is the holy fucking grail.” Stiles said anger and embarrassment filling him as he bent down to pick up his bookbag he just wanted to be home, Derek was right about one thing this was a bad idea he should have just stayed with Luke.  


“Stiles.” Derek grabbed his arm pulling him back into the apartment after Stiles had childishly yanked open the door. “Its to late for you to head back home.” Stiles rolled his eyes as he tried to yank his arm free to no avail.  


“Oh god, I'm not a child alright, I think I can handle the night time drive just fine thanks, but if it makes you feel better Ill sleep with my night light on tonight. Fucking hell how strong are you? Let go.” Stiles muttered as he once again tried to yank his arm free. Derek didn’t even look like he was having trouble keeping his hold on him. “Derek, unless your cock is coming anywhere near me tonight, let me go.” Derek cracked a smirk at Stiles words but his grip didn’t loosen or tighten, then Stiles was dragged back into the apartment his body pushed up against the now closed door.  


Derek grabbed Stiles hand before pressing in against his very hard erection, Stiles hand reflexively closed around it feeling the heat of it and how big it was. “Fuck.” damn he was back to one word symbols. Derek's smirk came and left quickly before he released Stiles wrist letting the hand fall away. But he was still blocking Stiles from moving away or doing anything, actually.  


“Remember that Stiles, it just has to be around you and ill make sure of that but im not... sleeping with you.” Derek said moving away as he made his way back to the kitchen and picked up the house phone. “Do you want something to eat?”  


“I thought you were cooking?” Stiles asked as he finally got his feet to move, Was he actually staying? Heading back towards to couch, damn his mouth and his poor choice of words. Looks like he was staying.  


“Well today is just full of lies isnt it?” Derek said sparing him a quick glance before shaking the phone asking his question again.  


“um Fries, coke, and pizza.” Stiles said turning away, and turning the volume back on the Tv as Derek went about ordering their food. Flipping trough channels Stiles settled for a documentary on Aspects of Civilization of the Egyptian World and how it Changed History. After a few minutes, Derek came and sat on the very opposite side of the couch, Stiles felt his eyes roll as he relaxed a little bit more.  


“Was I your first kiss?” Stiles looked over at him not answering and watched as Derek seemed to get a little more and more agitated with each second that Stiles wasn’t answering.  


“Please, I'm a virgin not a saint.” Though the only person he had kissed, besides, Lydia (which again had just bee a peck) was Issac in the store room from a dare from Scott but hey beggars cant be choosers.  


“Is everything out of your mouth Sarcasm?” he asked his hand fisting and un fisting where it rested on the couch.  


“No, if I remember correctly I had a very dirty mouth half an hour ago, so you clearly already knew this mouth could do other things.” Stiles replied back, but his attention was soon swept up in the documentary and Derek didn’t try to talk to him again. Derek had gotten up and gotten himself something to drink, it was strong enough that Stiles could smell if from where he sat. “Are you sure you want to be drinking around me, I might get into the knives in the kitchen.”  


“Ill make sure I move them up high so you cant reach them.” he said before tiling his head back and swallowing the whole glass. There was a knock on the door and Stiles automatically got up to answer it, he was half way to the door before Derek stopped him, sighing Stiles turned around to face him.  


“I can open the door big guy, I promise I wont ask him if there's some other way I can pay for all of it.” Stiles laughed at his own joke as Derek frowned. “It was a joke, unless you wanna be the pizza guy.” Stiles muttered as he moved around Derek towards the kitchen making sure to drag his body along the older man's. Derek had been a tease earlier when he got Stiles to stay so he was repaying the favor. Stiles is pretty sure when Derek smacks his ass its more reflexive impulse, however that doesn’t stop the groan that slipped from Stiles mouth, who knew he was into spanking?  


“Aw come on Derek, I just wanna see a peek of him, gossip is like wildfire here, everyone knows you have someone! Come on let me see him.” Stiles listened to the man at the door whine to Derek, so everyone did know he was here to have sex with Derek. Awesome! So now even though there was no way they were going to have sex he'd have to do the walk a shame. “You know if you get bored in the middle of the night, you can call me up and we can all have some fun, remember those good times Derek?” It was a females voice this time and the slight anger that rolled through Stiles was so uncalled for. It's not like him and Derek were a couple and it not like someone like Derek didn’t have sex often, but that didn’t mean Stiles wanted to hear about it. If Derek ever said anything Stiles didn’t hear any of it, he just heard the door close and then felt Derek's presence in the kitchen along with him.  


“Leaving tomorrow is going to be so strange since apparently I'm all the talk.” Derek sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  


“Yeah, its more my fault, I don’t come here often so when I do, well as you can see people talk. There's a back way you can take no one will see you i'll return your key card.” he said placing out the food on the plates Stiles had grabbed.  


“You should have just let me leave when I wanted to go.” Stiles said pilling on the fries to his plate before adding four slices of pizza to his plate. Derek watched him a smirk playing at his lips, man did that guy ever smile?  


“Can you eat all that?”  


“Yeah, I didn’t eat a lot cause... you know I didn’t want a to be fat for when we... but whatever since its not happening I can eat as much as I want. Thanks by the way for the food.” Stiles sat at the island but not before pausing the TV so he wouldn’t miss anything. Derek joined him a few minutes later with a equally just as big plate, they ate in silence. Stiles would have to tell Scott about this now since it would be okay, since he didn’t in fact have sex with anyone.  


After two plates and four rather large glasses of coke, Stiles made his way over to the sink cleaning off his plate and placing it on the drying rack before making his way over to his backpack grabbing it and headed to the guest room down the small hallway, it was nicely furnished with a king sized bed and matching night stands, the thick cover was grey. The walls are a dark maroon color, the hardwood furniture that was in this room matched the hardwood that was in the rest of the apartment. It also matched the frame of a photo. The only one Stiles had seen throughout the whole place. It was a picture of Derek with a very beautiful woman leaning over his shoulder to smile at the camera. Her brown hair fell just below her shoulders she looked fit and there was a glint in her eye that said she was trouble, was that Derek's old girlfriend? Why was this the only picture he kept? Did she die? The other girl had said that her and Derek had hooked up, was Stiles going to be his first step into trying men?  


No, that was stupid, Derek probably had many lovers of both sexes. Stiles was just another notch on his belt, to a man like Derek he may not even be a notch, Damn, Stiles was making himself depressed he wanted his bed at home, hell he wanted his dad. He'd even take Scott! He wanted something familiar something that could ground him, and Derek and his apartment wasn’t it. Digging out his cell phone he dialed Scotts number praying to every god he could think of that he'd pick up. No such luck he was probably with Allison there was no way he'd pick up his best friends call.  


“Hey, its me... I uh.... yeah. Ill call you tomorrow.” With that Stiles hung up the phone leaving the voicemail maybe Scott would call him back later. He thought about calling his dad but if his dad though he was on the brink of a depressive kick he'd come home and if Stiles wasn’t there he demand that he come home right away, he'd make him hot chocolate just the way his mom used to and then he'd put on funny movies that only Stiles thought were funny and stay up with him all night.  


But none of that was going to happen, was it? No, so he needed to knock off the kicked puppy feeling that he was currently putting himself in. Shaking his head he turned away from the photo slipped out of his jeans and into a pair of shorts before heading back out into the living room his cell phone in his pocket, Scott would eventually see and hear his voicemail and if Stiles didn’t answer within a timely manor he'd have all of Beacon Hill looking for him.  


Derek was sitting on the couch a book in his lap. One, that Stiles had already read it was okay nothing life changing but it had some funny moments that he had enjoyed. He mentioned as much before Derek looked up from it when fully he entered the room taking in that he had changed into shorts and that he hadn’t brought his book bag back out. “Can I ask you a question?”  


“You can ask, doesn’t mean ill answer.” Stiles said while pressing play on the remote, the Tv took a second then continued from their pervious location.  


“Why are you selling your virginity?” Stiles chewed the inside of his cheek for a second before looking over at him.  


“Unlike some people, most people don’t give me a second look so why not sell it, I get rid of being the virgin and I get money.” Stiles said, it was harsh and not entirely the truth but he wasn’t having a heart to heart with Derek, the would be virgin taker.  


“I can tell when you lie Stiles.”  
“What do you care? Huh, its not like Ill 

say some magical words and you'll change your mind about having sex with me, so lets just get through tonight without a heart to heart and tomorrow we can both forget what happened.”  


“What the hell does that mean?”  


“Oh come oh Derek, Im just another notch on your belt of sexual experience, after tonight you'll never think of me again its probably a good thing were not having sex, Im already going to have a hard time forgetting you, if we did do it, Id probably never forget you so lets just cut the nice guy bull.” Stiles huffed out he missed the shows ending and he was tired. He shouldn't have come back out of the bedroom, he wasn’t in the right mood for this. “I'm going to bed Ill be out of your way by the morning.”  


Stiles got up from the couch, making his way to his spare room, he just wanted to be left alone he wanted to go to sleep and when he woke up he wanted to pretend none of this happened. He didn’t slam the door closed like he wanted to, no he closed it quietly and then curled up in his bed pulling the phone out of his pocked turning it on to look at the picture of him and Scott, it brought a smile to his lips tomorrow after he told Scott everything and got yelled at they'd be able to make fun of this whole situation and Stiles wouldn’t feel like he was the trash at the bottom of the barrel. Sleep took him like an old friend and he was all to happy to welcome it. 

**

It was the phone ringing that woke him, from the other side of the apartment then came a very deep low very sexy hello, Fuck. Derek turned over on his back as his cock came to attention at hearing the younger boys voice. Sleep covered and ragged it caused a growl to seep out. That boy had no idea what he did to Derek which was probably a good thing, since having that power over a werewolf was dangerous especially when said boy didn’t even know he was a werewolf or that his wolf was attached to him and there was no way in hell it was going to let Stiles out of his sight after tonight.  


“He's not ours to keep.” The wolf growled at Derek low and dangerous as he tried to listen to what Stiles was saying.  


“Yeah Scott.” the wolf snarled, who the hell was Scott? There's no way Stiles would have a boyfriend and be trying to sell his Virginity wait, wasn’t that the friend that Stiles told he was coming here? Derek wondered how much he had told him about there little arrangement, or the fact that he had lied about his age. “No, I'm fine sorry about that voicemail I didn’t mean to freak you.” Voicemail? Derek faintly remembered that Stiles had said something when he first went into the guest room but Derek hadn’t wanted to pry. There was a groan from the other room that had Derek groaning back damn that kid was sexy, all limbs and that mouth that was equal parts dirty and smart was so arousing Derek needed a medal for not jumping him.  


Derek slipped form his bed, he hadn’t been sleeping well knowing Stiles was mad at him anyways and made his way down the hallway, he knew Stiles hadn’t heard him come down the hall he didn’t have good enough hearing and his sent was so strong here Derek wanted to whine and claw at the door.  


“Yeah, yeah, bye dude ill see you tomorrow hey has my dad called?” there was a slight pause before Scott told him yeah but he had covered for him. “I owe you.” it was also then that Scott asked where he was, the wolf snarled again. Stiles had put himself in danger by not telling anyone where he was! What was this kid thinking? “Ill... tomorrow.” Was all he responded with before hanging up. Derek took several calming breaths before knocking on the door. “Uh... come in?” Derek rolling his eyes opened the door and had to take a second to gather his thoughts, Stiles sent was alluring and the kid didn’t sleep with a shirt on, he wanted to give Derek a heart attack.  


Thinking on it now, Derek had nothing to say, well he did have several things to say about how Stiles lied about telling his friend about the arrangement but he didn’t want to get into another fight. “I heard your phone ring.” smooth Derek, that doesn’t sound creepy.  


“Oh yeah, it was Scott sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” so apparently when Stiles was sleepy he was rather nice and calm his heart wasn’t racing nor was he constantly moving. Derek took another step into the room before stopping himself what was he doing? “What you coming to join me?” ah, so the sarcasm never left no matter how tired he was.  


Derek smirked, as he closed the door before taking the four steps it took to make it over to his bed. Derek could clearly see no matter how dark it was, Stiles though wasn’t so lucky from the squeak he made when Derek finally climbed into bed. The bed was nice, Derek had never slept on this bed hell he had only been in this room once and it was to clean before Stiles came over granted, Derek had just done that incase Stiles got noisy he didn’t think they'd both be sleeping in here.  


Reaching across the space Derek pulled Stiles to his body, not caring that his erection was pressing into the the younger boy, it was his fault it was there anyways. “Did your will finally break and you just have to have me?” Stiles asked a smile in his voice.  


“For someone who seems so smart you're pretty dumb, I may not like how old you are Stiles but my sexual attraction to you didn’t go anywhere. And if I remember you said my cock had to be near you or else you'd leave and I don’t want that.”  


“Fuck.” Derek smiled as he grounded his hips into the younger boys ass his claws sticking into the fabric of Stiles shorts. “Okay if you keep doing stuff like that, I'll come in my shorts.  
“Be a good boy Stiles and go to bed.”  


Derek didn’t remember when he had fallen asleep but his mind even when unconscious was on Stiles, he invaded his dreams and damn if he still wasn’t the sexiest person he or his wolf had ever run into. Stiles sent mixed with his own so well like they were a match his wolf whined and clawed trying for the surface trying to wake Derek back up trying to tell him something, it was worried and the one word was connected between them, Stiles. Derek sat up while he pulled Stiles towards the center of the bed while he tried to find the threat. But there was nothing there, they were still in Derek's apartment and no one was trying to hurt them.  


He was having a nightmare, Stiles was muttering in his sleep, he was sweating as he jerked again, he wasn’t in real danger but he was still trying to fight something. Derek bent over grabbing Stiles by his shoulder shaking him lightly to wake him. “Hm, Scott?” The wolf growled Scott again why did Stiles call of for Scott in the middle of the night?  


“Not quite.” Derek said back a little more anger filling the his words then he meant to. Stiles took a moment remembering where was he running a hand through his hair while the other slipped down his chest. Derek followed that hand down his body where it stopped just short of the waist of his shorts, Derek's fangs bit into his lip where he was biting to keep from moaning.  


“Not Scott, Derek.” he muttered sitting up, he moved and turned to face Derek a bead of sweat ran down from his neck Derek wanted to lean over and lick it to bite his neck and several other places. “Derek...” his name sounded nice on Stiles lips, he turned over to his back stretching like a cat across his open space on the bed. Another bead of sweat rolling down his shoulder blade he sighed out and went back to sleep. Derek was about to join him when he heard the faint knocking at the door, so they were in danger after all. Derek looked once more at Stiles and for no other reason then he could, he bent down to lick the inside of Stiles' ear.  


“Ill be right back.” Stiles shivered and smiled up at him his eyes still closed he kissed the air in his direction.  


“Hurry back.” Derek smiled to himself as he slipped from the bed, he missed someone wanting him to come back to the bed. Derek sighed as he walked into the living room it was dark but he didn’t really need the light on to see so who ever at his door, he or she wasn’t going to need it on either.  


He extended the claws on one of his hands not bothering to look through the peephole. Peter smiled at him before pushing his way into the apartment, he took a step towards Derek's bedroom but after taking a deep breath he turned towards the spare bedroom. Derek was quick to get in his way.  


“Oh come now Derek, Ive already seen your boy toy in the lobby when he first got here, I was surprised I thought for sure you'd sneak him in.” Derek had thought about it but he thought Stiles might have been scared off and wouldn’t have come.  


“How did you even know he was coming tonight?” Derek asked tension building in his shoulders he shouldn’t have answered the door. Next time he'd look through the peephole this is what he gets not looking through it.  


“Hm? Oh I just looked through your computer, simple really. Hm, it didn’t take you long to get to your email. So he was to your liking?” Derek nodded, there was no point in hiding it. “Strange then how come you don’t smell like sex. Id though you two would sill be at it.” Derek sighed, he wasnt going to explain this whole thing to Peter, there was no way in hell he would so that.  
“Peter” Peter held up his hands, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.  


“Why not let me join huh? I wasn’t a fan of Kate but I think I can... get behind him if you know what I mean.” Derek snarled at his uncle backing him up into the door. “Oh so you're not sharing this one then? Hm, cant say I blame you. I wouldn’t share either, virgins I love em'. You can teach them exactly how you like to fuck. They have no idea what there doing but god they give it a go get em' attitude.” He said through a laugh as Derek pushed him out of the hallway. “Derek!” Peter pushed half his way back into the apartment. “Just remember not to wolf out.” Derek made sure to lock the door after he finally got it closed. Sighing he headed back to the spare bedroom but stopped short.  


Stiles was still laying on his back his whole body spread out against the bed his legs open letting Derek see up most of his thigh, the wolf whined wondering why they were just waiting there, he was wondering why they weren't pulling Stiles into his side and licking a path up his neck to then lightly nibble on his ear. But Derek didn’t move even when the wolf snarled low in his head, instead he headed to his main bedroom kicking his door closed and locked it, sure he could get out but if Stiles woke up he couldn’t get in. Which would be good on Stiles half since Derek would drag him to the bed and the young boy would be a virgin any longer. The wolf whined constantly in his head but he tried to block him out this whole thing had been a very bad idea. 

**

Stiles woke up because he was cold, no freezing, had he forgotten to turn the heat on again? Where the hell was his cover? Sighing he slipped from bed needing to go to the bathroom but half way out of his room he stubbed his toe. Fuck! What the hell had he run into? His desk wasnt this far over in the room. Oh, wait he wasn’t in his room he was at Derek's apartment... where was Derek? He had joined him him in the middle of the night, but then he had left saying he'd return, Stiles remembered he'd ask him to hurry back.  


But he wasn’t here? He was the one who had kicked the blanket off the bed and kept Stiles warm but then he never came back. Stiles shook his head and headed out into the hallway turning on the hallway light he headed to the bathroom, he quickly washed his hands and headed back to the spare bedroom, he yanked on his clean shirt the one he thought he'd be wearing after he had had the best night of his life. He then yanked on the jeans from yesterday, packing the rest of his clothes back into his backpack. It was six in the morning but there wasn’t really a reason for him to stay, Derek had made it more than apparent that everything that had happened between Stiles and him was all a bad idea. So Stiles wasn’t going to stick around be very obvious reminder.  


Stiles made the bed and made sure he didn’t leave anything that would be a reminder for Derek to find. After the room was completely clear and cleaned up he headed into the living room doing the same thing, he picked up the pillows he had kicked on the ground when he had been watching TV. He then made sure the remote was back on the table where he had found it and then checked the kitchen but he hadn’t left much of a mark in there he washed the dishes because he father always told him to be kind and curtius when you're the guest at someone home and to also not leave a lot of prints.  


He tore off a piece of paper from a notebook in his book bag and went looking for a pen leaving a note, yes it was a reminder,one that he could throw away. Stiles made it quick and simple but in a way that he'd at least hope Derek would find it funny or at least ironic.  


Derek  
No Deal/ Sorry

About everything

Stiles  


Stiles left the note on the counter where Derek would see it when he walked out of his bedroom. With that Stiles slipped from the apartment making sure the door was locked behind him. Stiles was happy this place didn’t seem busy in the morning, the elevator was empty on the way down and when Stiles hit the main floor, it was also empty. Stiles let out a sigh or relief that he didn’t know he was holding. Seeing people right now was not what he needed or wanted, he headed to the front desk to return the gold key he had been given. There was a new girl behind the counter she smiled at Stiles like she knew a deep secret about Stiles that even he didn’t know.  


“Good morning.” her voice was smooth and alluring but Stiles was coming to the conclusion that he did indeed like boys more than girls, they were still attractive yes but didn’t peek his attention like they use to, the way Lydia - when she wore the one dress- still could.  


“Yeah, hey I'm just returning the key.” He said placing the key on the counter his fingers tapping along the edge as he looked over at the front door. Freedom only a few feet away and he could go on pretending this was all a really bad dream.  


“Will you be returning?” She asked, her eyes glinting, great so even a new staff knew why he was there. He just shook his head and felt even more like crap so he had in fact been taken to a sex hotel (however a very nice one) and he hadn’t even gotten laid! He should be outraged but he was the one who had lied and it was really all his fault. With a wave to the girl behind the counter he headed out the front door. The doorman wasn’t there, or at least not where Stiles could see him so he coundnt tip him like he had wanted.  


The fresh air felt nice against his skin and he headed towards his beloved jeep, it was still dark out and the jeep roared to life loudly in the underground parking lot. He clicked on the lights and headed for home, he'd get there just a little after seven. He got lucky though the sun was rising behind him and by the time he got home it was just reaching over the horizon near his place. He jumped from the jeep just before his dads patrol car pulled came to a stop in front of the house.  


“You're home early Kido.” he said leaning out of the window Stiles shrugged and headed over to the car to see how his father was doing. “Did you have fun at Scott's I hope your both taking it easy on Mrs. McCall.” Stiles smiled, Mrs. McCall could easily take on both Scott and him at their worst.  


“Yeah we stopped banging pots and pans around three in the morning.” Stiles joked letting a heavy sigh leave his body. His father picked up on it probably just thinking that he had had a long night with Scott he told him to go inside and get to bed, something Stiles was more than willing to do. The trip up the stairs was a long one, it was worse then the walk of shame, at least doing a walk of Shame he and everyone else knew he'd gotten laid. But as Stiles kicked his bedroom door closed and turned off the alarm on his computer he climbed into bed a virgin, a virgin who no matter what couldn’t get laid.  


That wasn’t true he could have gotten laid, not everyone who had answered his add would have stopped just because Stiles was seventeen and for that he was happy, but he also maybe wouldn’t have slipped up his age if it hadn’t been for Derek's good looks. He buried his head in the pillow, Scott would call him when he woke up and he'd have to tell him what happened, he wasn’t quiet sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that he had put an ad online giving away his virginity or the fact that he was still a virgin and he gave back all the money. Yep, while turning off the alarm to call the police he gave Derek back all his money. “It wasn’t right to keep it!” Part of him said “but we need the money!” The other part of him would shout back.  


It was several hours later when his phone woke him up. Reaching blindly he grab his phone off the bedside table. “Hm, hello?” he called out turning over onto his back taking a look at the clock. Three in afternoon, who knew he was so tired.  


“Dude can I catch a ride with you to work? Im in the kitchen made you lunch.” then Scott hung up. Stiles slipped from the bed quickly changing out of his clothes and into his black jeans and another captain America T-shirt. He shoved his wallet and phone into his pocket then all but jumped down the stairs to only have to run back up them to take his ADHD medicine. Scott had made chicken nuggets.  


“Aw, who knew you were such a chief.” Stiles joked hoping up onto the counter while shoving much of the food in his mouth. Scott rolled his eyes at him while crushing a whole can of pop. “Is dad home?” Stiles asked, Scott shook his head, it had always been that way, Scott's mom was their mom and his dad was their dad. After years of breaking in or just keeping the door unlocked his dad made him a spare key.  


“Come on, hurry up and finish or were going to be late you know how Issac gets when were late.” Stiles finished off the last bit of his food quickly grabbing his keys off the hook and followed Scott to the door. The Jeep doors creaked loudly and Scott begged him to get a new car to which Stiles replied that he should buy one.  


They were five minutes late to work mostly do to the fact that they were sitting in the parking lot as Stiles finished telling Scott about how he had placed an ad online giving out his virginity for money and that a man not only wrote him back but was willing to pay him double. He then went on to tell him that he was in fact still a virgin and he had giving the money back but Derek was really hot and they had made out and that Scott shouldn’t be mad at him because it all worked out in the end.  


Scott sat there in silence thinking things over, Stiles fidgeted with his car keys looking at the back of the store. The back door was slightly ajar, Issac had probably opened it because the store was hot. It was always hot, Stiles had broken the AC last summer and the manager hadn’t gotten around to fixing it. The summer heat was starting to fill the car if Scott didn’t say something soon Stiles was afraid they were going melt.  


“I.. you could have been hurt Stiles!” Scott finally said as he pushed open his door slipping from the car. Stiles fumbled out of the car following him. He tripped over his own feet catching himself with his hands sliding on the ground. His palm was cut and it stung but he didn’t have time to worry about his palms when his best friend looked like he was going to have a panic attack and Stiles knew all about those.  


“Scott!” Scott stopped short in the back room turning on him glancing down at Stiles bleeding hand.  


“Stiles I told your father you were with me, what if something had happened to you? Your dad would have looked for me for answers and I wouldn’t have been able to give him any information. Im pissed dude!” he yelled while punching in, Stiles followed suit then headed to the bathroom to clean his hands. When he got to the front of the store Issac told him he was stocking, the worst possible job to have but he wasn’t going to argue with either boy. He just nodded his head and picked up the first box and headed towards the cooler to restock the drinks.  


It was possibly the worst day ever, Scott refused to talk to him which was understandable. Issac picked up on the fact that Scott wouldn’t be on his side and made him to everything, which included two kids vomiting and having to clean up the bathroom which was never a pleasing thing to do. By eight o'clock Stiles was worn out and just wanted to take a shower and go back to bed. But he was also on final clean up crew so he wouldn’t get home until roughly eleven. Scott by nine o'clock was at least answering him with one words.  


But he still caught a ride home with Issac and not hanging around with him like he normally did. Stiles locked the main door after they both left plugging in his iPod over the loud speaker so he had something to listen to that wasn’t mostly commercials. After placing the money in the safe and locking it he went about sweeping and mopping the floor he then wiped down the counter then re-stocked for the morning, yes he was being extra nice but he also was just trying to blow off steam. At twelve-thirty he finally called it quits, locking the back door he slowly jogged over to his jeep.  


His baby, to this day still it hit Stiles in the face, what a beautiful jeep it is. Stiles had saved up money for as far back as he could remember. Then when his father went with him to pick it up Stiles had given himself a panic attack. Scott had been the first person he had picked up, they drove all over the city with the top down, Stiles had even tried to hit on Lydia to which Jackson threatened him with a very nice slur of words. The keys were heavy in his pocket as he walked across the parking lot, as thoughts of Derek raced through his mind again.  


Dang it had been hours with out a single thought of him but now that he was alone it was the only thing that his mind seemed to be on. Stiles shoved the key into the lock twisting to the left, popping the lock before yanking the door open. The summer heat was stiffening in the car, sweat collected along his neck and brow. He clicked on the A/C and let the car cool for a second before yanking the gear into drive. Stiles wondered what type of car Derek drove probably something powerful and sleek, he just didn’t know if it would stand out or be something hidden that people would look over since Derek himself stood out so much.  


How did that man not have a girlfriend? Hell a boyfriend? Why had he even answered Stiles Ad? Maybe it was a bet gone wrong, maybe it was a misunderstanding, then again when he had Stiles pressed against his wall with his tongue down Stiles throat he didn’t seem like it was a misunderstanding. With all the blood rushing to his lower half Stiles shook his head he needed to get his mind off Derek. The phone buzzing in his pocket drew him from his thoughts, He lifted his hips digging into his back pocket he yanked his phone out, looking quickly at the I.D.  
“H-Hey dad. Whats up, I'm on my way home.” Stiles said looking both way as he came to a stop sign.  


“Just checking in is Scott coming over should I bring home breakfast for three?” he asked his voice shifting as he moved in his car. Stiles wondered what he was doing, was he tracking a case? Probably not, nothing happened in this little town. Stiles Slammed on his breaks dropping the phone as his precious jeep came a halt in the middle of the road.  
“Shit.” he muttered.  
“Stiles!” It was a muffled cry from his phone. “Stiles! Are you okay?” His father's voice yelled through the phone. Stiles lifted his head of the steering wheel causing the horn to stop blaring, shit! Stiles yanked the car into park before reaching down to grab his phone.  


“Im fine I think I hit a dog, Ill call you back.” and with that Stiles hung up the phone, undoing his seat belt before pushing the door open with his shoulder he stumbled out. Touching his forehead he drew his hand back seeing the blood. Awesome, today was just awesome.  


Rounding the car there lying in front of his car was in fact a dog illuminated by his headlights its gold fur was matted with blood though Stiles saw its stomach still moving. Shit, shit! Hurrying Stiles ran around to the back of his car throwing the back door open. He laid out a blanket then ran back around to the front, he rounded the dog from the back in case it wanted to lash out and tried to bite him it would be a little harder and Stiles would have time to pull away.  


A fun little fact that Scott had told him. However the dog didn’t even growl at Stiles, he just let him pick him up and take him to the bed of his jeep before as gently as he could Stiles placed him in the back. Stiles petted his head soft but quickly muttering that everything was going to be okay, that Stiles was going to take care of it. He scrambled to back into the car quickly reaching for his phone once more he dialed the only person who he knew could help him.  


“What?” Scott's voice was dull and heavy with sleep well Stiles was a little to wired to be sleepy.  


“I hit a dog, its in my jeep, Im heading to Deaton's now...”Stiles trailed off as he turned down the main road towards Deaton's animal hospital.  


“Ill meet you there.” The phone went dead and Stiles shoved it back into his pocket. He went slowly down the main road not wanting to hit the bumps to harshly, he loved his jeep but it wasn’t good with pot holes. He heard the dog whine as he hit the parking lot of the hospital, cursing he yanked the car roughly to a stop before slipping out of the car again. He popped the trunk door just as Scott showed up on his bike out of breath and covered in sweat.  


Scott dropped the bike on the side-walk before rushing over to help Stiles gently lift the dog out of back. At the door Scott banged on the door and moments later Deaton was there still in his white coat his brows drawn together as he looked to see who was outside. But once he saw Scott and Stiles then the dog between them he quickly undid the lock on the door. Both boys slipped inside then into the back placing the dog on the table under a harsh light the dried blood stuck out ever more against its golden fur.  


“Dude your bleeding.” Scott said as he grabbed Stiles upper arm. Holding him back from the operating room where Deaton had already started to work. “We need to get that checked out. Ill give mom a call on the way there, come on I've seen Deaton do a lot with worse. The dog will be fine.” Stiles nodded his head yelling a thanks to Deaton before following Scott back outside. Stiles moved to the passenger side yanking the door open with a creek before slipping inside as Scott placed his bike in the back.  


Mrs. McCall met them in the front of the hospital, she gently held Stiles head tilting it back to look at the gash before pursing her lips together and frowning. She took both boys to a bed that was connected to the E.R. Saying that she would back with a needle to sew up Stiles forehead. Great it was worse then he thought. Scott pulled up a chair and glanced at his phone before looking back to Stiles.  
“I don’t like being mad at you.” Scott muttered looking at his hands as he spoke Stiles smiled as he kicked his friend in the leg.  


“Eh, I should have told you anyways then none of that would have happened.” Stiles muttered before the lady in front of him caught his eye, she was leaning against the far wall talking with what looked like a doctor before looking his way, her lips curve into a wickedly sexy smile, she waved to the doctor before making her way over to Stiles and Scott.  


“Hey, my parents hate me with everyday that ends with a y.” Laura joked as she came to a halt in front of them.  


“Laura.” Stiles muttered rubbing the back of his neck. “What are you doing here?”  


“Hm, oh I don’t feel well hence the hospital. What happened to you?” she asked rubbing her lips together spreading the red lipstick more evenly over them. She wasn’t wearing a stunning dress tonight but a tan pencil skirt with a sheer black shirt tucked into it, her black bra barley visible through it. Her long dark hair was pulled back away from her face showing off how gorgeous she was.  


“I side swiped a dog on my way home, slamming on the breaks I hit my head on-”  


“A dog? what color?” she asked panicky cutting him off, her eyes darting around Stiles frame as if looking for something.  


“Blonde, was he yours?” Scott asked joining the conversation. Laura spared him a quick glance before shaking her head her shoulders relaxing a bit.  


“No, thank god. Im sorry about your accident. Your head looks pretty bad.” She muttered as she leaned in getting a closer look she pulled back shaking her head. Before Mrs. McCall was back a kit in hand. She paused looking Laura up and down then back at the boys who smiled sheepishly at her. “Stay out of trouble ya hear.” Laura said winking at Stiles before walking off her heels clicking against the floor.  


“Stiles... Do I even want to know?” Mrs. McCall asked as she watched Laura round the corner. Stiles shook his head when she looked back at him. Meeting Laura was a fluke from a major night gone wrong he was pretty sure that he'd never see her again, granted he hadn’t planned on seeing her here either but it happening more than once? Not likely.  


After a very painful trip to the hospital where Stiles father showed up like hell was on his heels he was taken home and was told not to fall asleep for a few hours. Scott said he stay the night but Stiles told him he'd be fine he was just going to watch some nerd shows that Scott would hate. It took more convincing to get his father to go back to work who only agreed after Stiles said that he could call him every twenty minutes and if he forgot his father could come home.  


Stiles grabbed a pop from the kitchen before finding a comfortable spot on the couch in the living room, his phone next to him. He received a text from Scott a few minutes later Hey, Deaton just called said the dog would see many more days and for you not to worry, Ill stop by tomorrow morning. Stiles smiled as he clicked on the TV, then loaded up his DVR before playing his back recordings of Battle Star Galatia. And for the next four hours every twenty minutes he called his father. At five Stile was finally able to get to sleep but he was to jittery with all the pop he had drunken.  


At seven his father came home with breakfast from the diner on the edge of town, Scott traveling in behind him. They both joined him in the living room, Stiles quickly filled them both in on what was happening and what they had missed over the past hours he had been awake. Scott joined him on his couch while his father sat on the love seat with his own pate of food. At nine when Stiles had finally caught up on all his missed episodes he and Scott headed to his room.  


“Thanks for stopping by.” Stiles muttered sitting on the edge of his bed, he was finally stating to get tired and he didn’t work on Sunday, and tomorrow it was still skeptical if he was going to school on Monday.  


“Not a problem, and how would I miss out on your dad bringing home breakfast?” Scott joked as he sat in Stiles desk chair. Stiles laughed at Scott joke as he plugged his phone to his charger. “So about this Derek guy, um... you never told me you were... well you know.” Scott trailed off looking at his hands in his lap.  


“Gay? Im not I mean I don’t know, but I figured I could charge more if it were a guy ya know besides theres been a study done that women are less likely to buy sex off line where guys are more open to it.” Stiles muttered low enough, he was pretty sure that his dad was already asleep but wasn’t going to push his luck.  


“I don’t care either way, you know that right, youre still my.. ah my best friend, hell my brother.” Scott said tripping over his own words as he spoke never looking up at Stiles as he spoke.  


“Dude, I'm not... know what, its whatever, thank you for having my back.” Stiles muttered leaning back against his head board. “I still like Lydia. Derek is... uh...” Stiles let his sentence drop off this was so awkward but Scott was his best friend if he was going to talk about this with anyone it was him. “Ive just always wondered if what it would be like to be with a guy. Ive felt like this for a while, and when I saw I could get two things out of this situation I used it.”  


Scott nodded his head sucking his lip in-between his teeth. “Alright, so I can hook you up with Danny now?” he joked to which Stiles chucked his math book at him.  


“No, dude... no.” Stiles said covering a yawn and Scott took that as a sign to get up and leave. He slowly stood up stretching sending Stiles a half wave he said he call him tomorrow morning to see if he was coming to school.  


It didn’t take long for Stiles to fall asleep, the darkness of it pulled him under, it was soothing, and Stiles didn’t feel any pain he quite enjoyed sleeping. Stiles was roused by a thudding sound his body jerked lightly as he turned his head to the side opening his eyes only partly trying to see what had fallen, his room was lit by the street lamp from outside, meaning it was pretty late. Why hadn’t his father woken him for dinner? Probably because he wasn’t going to be a dick and wake his concussed son up he probably just came in every so often to see if he was still breathing.  


“Hm, I must be dreaming, my own Edward Cullen, I have to admit its more creepy than sexy like the book suggest.” Stiles mumbled though his half closed lips as Derek sat on the edge of his bed, looking down at him his brows coming together. Derek reached out gently touching Stiles forehead before pulling his hand away a frown over taking his features, before he leaned over. Stiles' breath caught as he thought his dream Derek was about to kiss him, his eyes closing all the way since he could no longer keep them open. But there was no kiss he just heard Derek take a deep breath and then the bed shifted again as he left.  


“See, I wasnt lying.” A female voice said and the only thing Stiles heard after that was a deep growl then his alarm was going off and he cursed as the beeping caused another head ache came to life. Rolling over to his back after turning it off he just laid there, was he going to school today. Of course he was it took a lot for Stiles to miss a day of school and it was never him wanting to stay home it was his father making him stay.  


Slowly Stiles climbed out of bed, grabbed his towel then headed to the bathroom turning on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He stood in front of the mirror looking at the hideous gash on his forehead it was red and swollen sealed shut by Mrs. McCall excellent stitching. He applied the ointment that she had given him then placed a band-aid over it while he hopped into the shower. While in the shower he tried to make sure that his face didn’t get wet he washed his hair quickly then his body before climbing out. He pat dried his face then the rest of his body, then wrapped the towel at the his waist as he then brushed his teeth and fixed his hair, he put on his deodorant then walked back over to his room. Grabbing a fresh pair of clothes he quickly sleeping into them then grabbed his book bag and headed down stairs. His dad had already left for work so he didn’t have to worry about having that conversation till he got back from school.  


His phone buzzed in his pocket, Scott. After digging his phone out of his pocket he answered it as he popped Two Eggo's into the toaster oven. “Hey, whats up?” he asked yanking the orange juice out of the fridge.  


“Just checking to see if you were coming to school.” Scott muttered his mouth probably filled with food, Stiles could faintly hear Melisa in the background telling him to tell Stiles to take it easy if he did decide to go to school and if he was coming to pick Scott up that Scott should drive after he got here.  


“Yeah, we've got that test today in chemistry I don’t really want to see Mr. Harris has in store for a make-up test.” Stiles muttered while burning his hand trying to get the Eggo out. He forewent buttered and just poured syrup over them. After shoveling the Eggo's into his mouth then chugging his orange juice with Scott on speaker phone every so often quizzing him over chemistry. “Ill right I'm going to brush my teeth then Ill be over. Tell mom I said hi if I don’t get there before she leaves again.”  


Mrs. McCall was waiting outside with Scott for Stiles to arrive she waved, her hair blowing in the summer morning wind. Stiles couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he pulled into the driveway. Melissa had always been like Stiles own mother and vice versa for his dad to Scott, they had been friends since third grade and had been as thick as thieves. Once out of the car he walked over to Melissa who wrapped him in a quick hug then pulled back looking at his forehead her lips once again pressed together and she frowned.  


“You take it easy you hear. If you start to fell sick or woozy you go to the nurse and then come to the hospital. Do I make myself clear?” she asked going into full mother mood, Stiles nodded his head then hopped back into the jeep Scott as now the driver.  


School was horrible, everyone asked Stiles how he was feeling which wasn’t horrible but Stiles had always hoped that when people finally did recognize him that it wasn’t because he had cut his head open while trying to avoid hitting a dog which he actually hadn’t avoided. He still aced his chemistry test which surprised both him and Mr. Harris, who Stiles always thought secretly wanted him to do bad. That had yet to come to pass since Stiles had done well on every single test he had ever given. At lunch Stiles skipped it heading to the nurses office so he could lay down, he didn’t feel sick but he also wasn’t feeling his best so like Melissa had suggested he took it easy and rested. During gym coach let him sit out but he had to keep score for the scorer game that was going on.  


At the end of the day he was done with just about everyone and everything, but atlas he had work, Scott and him stopped by his house so Stiles could change and grab some medicine. They then stopped by Scott's house so he could do the same then they headed to work. Stiles could only hope that today went slowly and not a lot of people came in, he leaned heavenly against the counter while Stiles re-stocked from this morning. Not much had been missing, so he was back fairly quickly while Stiles was checking out a elderly woman who was buying two cans of cat food, a bottle of Anti-Freeze and a pack of diet soda.  


Stiles smiled at her before she with frail limbs hobbled out of the store, after a while Stiles felt bad that he didn’t offer to help her to her car. In the back of his head he could hear his father voice telling him that he wasn’t being a gentlemen while his mother voice joined in telling him it was fine she saw the gash on his head and wouldn't mind.  


“Dude, come on I cant let you work today in good conscious, Issac is coming in early so I can drive you home.” Scott said walking back up front standing next to his friend, he wasn’t going to fight Scott on the matter either, his head was starting to hurt more and more and he was just really worn out. So he just nodded his head and waited out for Issac to show up, which he did ten minutes later. Stiles let Scott drive him home and even see him to his room. “Call the store every half an hour so I know you're still alive if you don’t Ill call 911 to come and check up on you.” Stiles nodded his head while climbing into bed, falling into sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  


–  


Stile jolted awake to a thudding sound coming from his living room, his room was hot with the sun's heat that came through the window. His head pounded as he sat up yanking off the jacket he had on. The sound came again from down stairs, after looking around his room he stood up. Yanking open his door to go and help his father with the groceries that he was bringing in. Hitting the top of the steps his vision blurred and his stomach churned, he was going to mention that to his dad if he made it down the step without dying.  


“Dad?” Stiles called out landing on the first floor, no injuries in hand was impressive since Stiles almost always tripped on the second to last step. Turning into the kitchen Stiles came up short, as a guy stood before him a hood covering most of his face but Stiles could clearly see he had a slight scar above his upper lip before those lips turned down into a frown and he rushed him. The man grabbed the side of Stiles head banging his head against the wall dividing the kitchen and the stairs, Stiles vision black out for a second and when it came back it was blotchy. The cut on his forehead no longer was a small gash but now an open head wound, blood ran down his face as he tired to figure out where he was in his home.  


The man came at Stiles again grabbing the front of his shirt, but Stiles was the sheriff's son and his father had taught him how to protect himself in any incident. Stiles even blindly reached out with both hands yanking the would be attacker into the personal space then yanked the man's head down braking the man's nose as it connected with his knee. The man grunted as Stiles gripped the back of his shirt by his shoulders twisting his body so Stiles was on top of him, what Stiles wasn’t anticipating was the man to have a knife. He saw the flash of silver, and was able to move away just enough so the attacker stuck him in his upper thigh and not his lower stomach.  


Reaching up Stiles grabbed the glass bowl that his father had gotten from an office party and smashed it over the mans face the knife flew out of his hand and under the stove. Jumping up, he headed for the stairs but Stiles apparently hadn’t hit him hard enough because half way up the steps Stiles heard him coming up after him, he grabbed Stiles ankle yanking him down. Again, Stiles head connected with something this time it was the stairs. He cursed his vision going out again. Without looking Stiles kicked back connecting with the man's face he jerked and fell back but Stiles figured he wouldn’t stay down for long and kept moving. He raced into his room kicking the door closed at he ran to his desk drawer pulling out a pair of hand cuffs and a bottle that was hidden in the back. A homemade pepper bomb that Stiles had made a two years ago, he didn’t even know if it would still work.  


He placed his hand in the closed cuff so it covered his knuckles as he shook the bottle and watched as the bubbles began to rise and shake as the bottle expanded, his bedroom door was kicked in just like he suspected he threw the bottle down and it exploded with a popping sound then white smoke, pepper gas affected Stiles yes but not as much as someone who didn’t every six months get sprayed with it to see how he would still function. Stiles collied with the man raising his hand and then bringing it down the metal connected with the other man's face. He was already crying, the pepper gas burning his eyes and nose, Stiles jumped over the fallen man running back into the hallway yanking his door closed hooking one of the hand cuffs around his door handle than hooking the other one across the handle of the hall closet. Before running back down the steps and sure as shit tripping on the second to last step. He ran back into the kitchen grabbing the phone pushing in quickly 911.  


He yanked open the front door tripping down the porch, blood poured down his face, blurring his vision even more as it mixed with the pepper spray as he ran into his front lawn. He heard the woman on the phone asking him what his emergency was, but Stiles stumbled into the road his feet not wanting to stop moving, his adrenaline rushing through his veins. He saw the car that was going to hit him as he fell to his knees, awesome. His vision finally gave out turning to darkness but he felt his cheek hit the hot pavement of the road and he still felt the summer breeze push at his face cooling the blood there.  


“Stiles?... Stiles!” The voice was urgent but Stiles couldn’t move, the whole world was twisting and turning and he was pretty sure he was about to fall off. He felt his lips part as he tried to say something but nothing came out and then nothing. Is this what dying is like? Scary and adrenaline pumping then just nothing? Well that sure was a fucked up way to die. He was still a virgin! He still had many other things he wanted to do, this wasn’t really how it ended right? Right!  
–  
Beep, Beep. Pause Beep, Beep. Beeping that was a good sign, he was in a hospital, but everything was still dark was he in a coma? Was this what it was like to be in a coma constantly thinking but not able to open his eye or to speak... again that was really fucked up. The beeping picked up his heart rate picking up as he thought over the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to speak.  


“Stiles?” Scott, Stiles listened as his heart calmed back down. After a calming moment, Stiles actually tied to open his eyes and was pleased when they followed command. His best friend was in a chair by his side, he looked just as rough as Stiles felt. He had dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were wrinkled it was clear he had slept here. How long had Stiles been here? Upon seeing Stiles eyes open, Scott stood up looking down at him his expression calm yet somehow erratic.  


“You look like shit.” Scott smiled, and shook his head.  


“Wait till you see yourself.” Scott said before walking into the hallway to call a nurse. Several nurses ended up coming in actually, they all did several things, some checked his pulse other checked over his bruised face some were testing to see if he still had feeling in all of his limbs. After everything seemed to check out they left. Soon after the nurses left Stiles father walked into the room, a hot cup of coffee in his hands he seemed confused to see the nurses leaving until he saw his son awake.  


“Jesus Stiles, I was worried sick.” his father said coming to his side leaning over the bed to hug him.  


“Sorry.” tears sprung up to his eyes. He could only imagine how his father was feeling, after his mothers death his father had kept a closer eye on him. It had only been in recent years that he had relaxed. It didn’t help, that not even several days ago he had gotten in a accident.  


There was a knock at the door and Stiles father pulled away just in time for Stiles to see his worst fear walk into the room. From the corner of his eye he saw Scott tense. But he couldn’t yank his eyes away from Derek. The man commanded attention, he was dressed in a black shirt and black jeans, he was holding two water bottles. His eyes tracked over Stiles body quickly, and one, Derek shouldn’t affect him like this in front of his father and two he shouldn’t look at him like that when he looked like pure shit.  


“Derek?” Stiles watched Scott tense even more and Derek's jaw tighten. He then saw his father's confused face turn towards him, damn was he ever going to not have word vomit around him?  
“Yeah... thats Derek. The guy who saved you.” Scott jumped in shooting Stiles a look, it said play along or your screwed.  


“Ah, I see Scott filled you in. Derek happened to be on the way to our house, when you ran out in to the road as I'm sure you were told.” Stiles felt his brows come together.  


“Uh, y-yeah but I wasn’t told why, he was coming to our house.” Stiles glanced at Derek had he somehow found out where Stiles lived as was about to tell his father what they had been up to. But Scott didn’t seem as worried about that.  


“Derek was going to look over a case for me. We've worked together on other cases.” nodding his head his eyes fell back to Derek.  


“Noah, I always forget you have a son. I didn’t even realize it was him until the cop on hand pointed it out.” his eyes lingered on Stiles a little longer than needed because Scott cleared his throat. Derek pulled his eyes away his own brows coming together as he looked to his father. Stiles father nodded while he pulled a chair over sitting down next to him. Reaching out he grabbed Stiles hand. Stiles watched as Derek crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed.  


“Gentlemen can we get the room please?” the both complied but Scott seemed less than pleased to have to leave with Derek. Stiles felt himself smile and even that hurt, he really must look like shit. Over the next couple of minutes, Stiles father told him that he had been attacked because of a case he was currently working on. He also informed Stiles that Derek Hale was in fact a federal agent. Even Stiles father wasn’t sure what branch but he was good at what he did and it was mostly witness protection. Which -if Stiles had gathered from the information correctly that was being laid down- he was now in.  


It was also becoming very clear that the person Stiles would be staying with is the talented Derek Hale. Its not like Stiles could tell him he needed to be with someone else. He'd then have to explain why? And not even a federal agent could get away from the wrath of his father. The thought of being with Derek for any amount of time stressed him out. And how did Derek take the news, and how the hell did he not connect the dots that he was Noah Stilinski son? How good could he actually be?  
“For how long?” Stiles gasped out.  


“till the case is solved, I cant have you getting hurt Stiles. Which means I cant keep you with me, and safe at the same time. Derek really is the best there is. I know you’ll be safe, with him.” His father said looking just as wounded as Stiles felt. They hadn’t been apart for more than a couple of days at a time and this case didn’t have an end date.  


“Is he okay with that?”  


“It was my idea, I knew how good he was and when I asked him he agreed quickly, he put in some calls to get everything in order for when you get released.”  


“And when will that be?” Stiles asked shifting in his bed.  


“Sometime this evening. Now that you’re awake I cant stay much longer everything moves quickly with them. Derek's been keeping an eye out with another agent so I could stay at the hospital with you.” Stiles would have to thank him for allowing his father to stay with him. He was going to have to miss school, there went that GPA. He wasn’t going to be able to hang with Scott for a while who was going to help him cheat in English? What was it even like being in the witness protection? Stiles wasn’t good in confined spaces for long periods of time. And being with Derek for a long period of time wasn’t top of his list either. They were oil and fire, perfectly combustable when together.  


His dad stood up, leaning over the bed again bringing him into a hug, tears stung Stiles eyes, he didn’t want this, he wanted to stay with his dad, what if something happened while he was away? His dad was all he had left, sure he was almost eighteen. He would probably stay with Melissa till the end of high school and then... Stiles would spend the rest his life missing both his parents.  


“You better stay alive.” Stiles muttered into his father's shirt.  


“Death itself isnt keeping me from getting back to you. Im allowed to call you once, when your at your location, Derek will have a burner and then after the phone call he toss it. I gotta leave now kid, Ill send Scott in to say his goodbyes as well.” Stiles nodded sucking in a harsh breath trying to keep the tears away. “I love you Stiles.”  


“I love you too dad.” he hugged his tighter, then pulled away allowing his father to walk out of his room, he didn’t look back, Stiles hadnt expected him too, it would have broken him. Scott slipped into the room closing the door, he looked tense and Stiles couldn’t blame him a lot was happening.  


“I assume there aren’t many Derek's near Beacon Hills, but your dads been around the whole time so I couldn’t ask him.” Stiles just nodded. “Hes been a friggin dictator when it comes to who comes in and out of your room. Hes been here since he brought you in. I thought for a moment he wasn’t going to let me in to see you but dad vouched for me.” Stiles smiled, he could just picture Scott and Derek having a stand off.  


“I don’t know how you’re going to survive without me.” Stiles joked and the annoyed look slipped from Scotts face.  


“I don’t either, but from your end. Are you okay with being locked up with Derek?” Stiles shrugged did he have a choice? “I don’t think he noticed that I noticed, but he watched everyone who came in to check on you. I was betting he'd had attacked a nurse if he though they were doing something wrong. I also haven’t seen him sleep and he didn’t leave the room a lot even when the other agent told him it was cool for him to go and relax. The only time he left was when dad asked him away personally.”  


“So do you like him or not?” Stiles asked.  


“Dudes hot Ill give you that, you sure do know how to pick em.” Stiles smiled again. Hot was the least descriptive word to use for how Derek looked “I can tell hes good at what he does. So as long as he bring you back alive and doesn’t break your heart he'll be okay in my book.”  


The door opened and the topic of conversation died as another nurse came in, following behind her, Derek. She came in to re-clean the bandage on his forehead. And Stiles watched as Derek track everything the nurse did, Scott picked up on it too and laughed. After the nurse left Scott said his final goodbye, letting Stiles know what his mom would be the final nurse checking him out before leaving so he'd get to say good bye to her as well. When Scott left, it was just the two of them, Derek was standing next to the window the setting sun lighting him from the back, his arms crossed but his eyes on him. 

* *

Derek's wolf once again whined in his head, he wanted to be closer to Stiles. His head wound looked the worst, though it didn’t stop Derek from noting how sexy he was. It was the stab wound to his leg that concerned Derek the most. A male nurse had been the first one to change the dressing and it took everything in Derek to not stop him, the wolf felt he lingered a little to long on touching Stiles leg. The younger boy looked up at him, his eyes sweeping over his body, and Derek didn’t mind that it one bit.  


The morning Stiles had left it was a battle to not stop him. Not getting back in bed with him had already turned his wolf sour hearing him just sneak away turned his wolf down right angry. Which in turn made Derek angry, he ended up breaking two doors and got into a fight with Peter, who laughed it off saying in passing he needed to get laid.  


When Noah had called him in on a case, Stiles last name clicked into place. He wanted to slap himself with not realizing it sooner. The last name was unique enough Derek should have placed them together. His wolf however could have cared less who Stiles father was, his wolf wanted him. And while Derek could ignore it all he wanted, there scents matched they were compatible and his wolf didn’t care that he was human.  


Derek however wasn’t as open to another human partner, not after Kate. Stiles and her were nothing alike of course but things had ended so badly last time Derek figured he'd just stay single. The fact that Peter had even sent him the ad had caught him off guard, had Peter seen the picture? If he had how could he have just passed up on the the offer and not answered it himself? Stiles was just up Peters ally. He was cute in a 'I wanna dirty you up kinda of way'. And had Peter talked to him he would have loved how quick witted he was.  
“Are you just going to keep creepily stare at me?” the boy asked rubbing his finger along his lower lip.  
“Its my job to stare at you.” Derek muttered back listening as a nurse walked past the room. If more came in he was going to be even more on edge to many had been in here over the past several days.  
“Scott said you haven’t been to sleep since you brought me in. when was that?” Stiles asked slipping down the bed a little more to get more comfortable, his hair was a complete mess and it was concerning how cute Derek thought it looked.  


“Three days ago.” Derek had slept however, well napped just at times when no one would notice. About fifteen minutes into a shift change the nurses would make their rounds and then be gone for a while. Or when Scott and Noah first got there, they look over Stiles talking to the nurses, a five minute here ten minutes there. Derek could go long periods without sleep completely, if he put his wolf more at the forefront Derek could sleep for as long as he needed and vise verse.  


“Three days, Jesus?”  


“You were on heavy drugs the first day. Your head wound is pretty bad I don’t know if you knew.” Derek said moving to sit in the seat Scott had been sitting in. The other boy smelled of dirt and fresh air. It was calming, most people didn’t smell bad, but Scott and his scents didn’t mix like his and Stiles. Derek watched as Stiles eyes fluttered close and then back open.  


“You should get some sleep.” Stiles said blinking hard, and Derek smirked, kid could barley keep his own eyes open but he was telling him to get some sleep.  


“Ill sleep when I know you're completely safe.” Derek muttered back but Stiles was already sleeping, taking in deep breaths. Derek reached over, running his fingers lightly over Stiles hand. The knuckles on his right hand were bruised and battered. He had apparently not been to easy on his attacker and punched him with a makeshift brass knuckle made out of handcuffs.  


The day he was headed to the Stilinski house hold, he was on edge. He had seen Stiles plenty of times, he had creepily located the boys several times to check on him. Stiles was like a drug to Derek, he had only had a little bit but his wolf wanted him. Stiles wouldn't understand that and Derek was trying to keep the wolf in check, lust ridden bastard.  


Derek pulled his hand away as he listen to Melissa walk up to the room. Sitting back he crossed his arms over his chest closing his eyes. Scott took after his mother in scent, Derek wasn’t quite sure why they smelled so much of the earth but he liked it. He didn’t like Scott but Melissa had grown on him. Derek listened to her check on Stiles as she hummed lightly under her breath she clearly loved him.  


“We need to talk.” her voice was light and quite as she spoke to him but the undercurrent was dangerous. Derek's wolf peaked up a little, Derek pushed him down but once he heard something he didn’t like he'd be near the surface. Slowly opening his eyes he watched as Melissa ran a hand through Stiles hair, Derek wanted to do that.  


“You sound as if Ive don’t something wrong.” Derek said, she took a last look at Stiles and then walked into the hallway clearly wanting Derek to follow which he did. But he wasn’t happy about leaving Stiles alone. Sure the only way into the room was through the door but he was on edge, there was so much that could happen in an open space. Closing the door and standing in front of it he waited for her to speak.  


“That boy in there may not be flesh and blood but that is my son. Do you understand?” Derek nodded. “Then I need you to understand that if he doesn’t come home safe I will find your house and burn it to the ground.” Derek smiled he liked fierce women, he liked those fierce women even more when they cared for Stiles. But one woman had already burned his house down, so been there don’t that.  


“Id die before I let anything happen to Stiles.” Derek said shoving his hands in his pockets.  


“I know, its your job, but when it comes to Stiles I need this to be more than a job. That boy is my boys whole world.” tears sprung to her eyes as she blinked quickly.  


“Melissa.” Derek took a step forward. “You don’t know me, but I don’t make promises lightly, but I promise no harm will come to him.” Melissa nodded her head its all she could do before telling Derek she was being paged and the next time she came around it would be to release Stiles.  


About fifteen minutes later she was back slowly waking Stiles up and the smile he flashed her caused a bubble of jealously which Derek had never felt before rise in his chest. He shook his head, he was not going to get jealous of Stiles mother figure. She helped him get out of bed but left getting Stiles dressed in new clothes to Derek. Stiles was clearly less than please.  


“I can manage on my own.” He muttered once she was out of the room clearly knowing that had she heard Stiles would not have gotten out of the hospital without a scolding. Derek stood off to the side and waited as Stiles realized he was in worse shape then he thought he was. He muttered a few curse words as he tried getting off his hospital gown.  


“Ask and Ill help you.” Derek said the smile clearly in his voice. Stiles tensed and his cent changed to pain. Pain for Stiles smelled like sour lemon candy it was tart and while not wholly unpleasant Derek didn’t want to keep smelling it. He moved forward coming up behind Stiles grabbing the string keeping it closed at his neck and pulling it gently. The back fluttered open and Derek made quick work of helping him slip it off. He kept his eyes moving around the room not allowing him a full look at Stiles body.  


He dropped to his knees when Stiles turned around to help him slip into his jeans. Why had Noah grabbed his son jeans? Maybe the stab wound hadn’t been on the forefront of his mind when grabbing clothes. Stiles' rested his hands on Derek's shoulder as he slipped his legs into the to tight jeans. When the fabric slipped over the stab wound bandage his grip on Derek's shoulders tightened. Looking up Stiles had his eyes closed more lemon candy scent filled Dereks nose.  


“Can you button them or do you want me to?” Derek asked as even as he could, he didn’t want Stiles to think he was belittling him for any reason.  


“Im about to pass out and you did most of the work getting them on. I don’t think I can button them.” he said his breath coming harsher. Derek quickly did up the button and zipper and stood up, reaching around Stiles to grab the luckily large tee-shirt. “The shirt he gets to be bigger than needed but the jeans no... as tight as I own.” Stiles shook his head a smile on his lips.  
“Since you’re dressed lets go.” the smile fell off Stiles lips. Melissa met them at the nurses station a bundle of paperwork in her hands. She was talking to the male nurse Derek had a problem with earlier. The nurse smiled at Stiles brightly who luckily for said nurse, barley paid attention to him focusing more on Melissa.  


“Scott went with your father to get you clothing and I made it clear to get your other medication so help me if that boy forgot.” Stiles slipped under her arm as she pulled him into a one arm hug. She pulled away slightly placing a quick kiss to Stiles mostly unbruised cheek.  


After being handed all the paper work Derek watched Stiles give Melissa one last hug and then came to stand at his side, Derek did catch the male nurse looking after him and Derek made a note to ask Stiles about him and if Stiles didn’t know him he was going to look into the man.  


The summer night heat hit them as they walked into the parking lot, and Derek slipped closer to Stiles his eyes tracking the surrounding area. There was a fact of this case that Noah didn’t know. While Noah current case did deal with a very dangerous criminal what he didn’t know was that his criminal was a werewolf. And the man who had attacked Stiles had been one too. It was why the attacker was able to walk away from the scene before the other cops showed up. Derek could have...no, should have followed him but leaving Stiles bleeding in the middle of the road wasn’t an option.  


It was the second werewolf in less than a week to be around Stiles. Derek didn’t like that so when Noah had asked him to look after Stiles he had agreed quickly. No one was going to protect Stiles against a werewolf better than Derek. He unlocked his car and helped Stiles slip into the passenger seat. Derek thought the first time Stiles got in his car it'd be because Derek was taking him on a date, it was a wishful fantasy that had come to Derek on one of his creeper visit to see how Stiles was doing.  


Slipping into the driver seat, he felt Stiles eyes on him but ignored him as he pulled out of his parking spot and getting them on the road,  


Derek sighed his hands tightening and un-tighting on the steering wheel, being in an inclosed space with Stiles was torture. It had been hard enough not rejoining Stiles in bed nine days ago, now he had agreed to let the enticing young boy live under his roof for an indefinite amount of time! What was he thinking? That Stiles would be safer with you than anyone else, Derek knew that Stiles wasn’t attacked by a human in the case his father was working. Even under the smell of pepper spray and Stiles blood,Derek could smell the sent of another wolf. His own wolf was proud that Stiles had come out of that fight on top with only a stab wound in his leg.  


Stiles yanked the hood down over his face, probably trying to cover the very nasty looking gash on his forehead or his swollen eye. Derek was more pissed than turned off by what had happened to his face, some other wolf had harmed him, Derek should have been there he should have been protecting him especially after he had smelled a wolf on him four nights ago. Laura had been right, another wolf had or at least was trying to claim Stiles on top of everything else happening. Derek's wolf was not going to let that happen, which was not a good sign. The full moon was approaching in a couple days if his wolf really did think Stiles was his mate his wolf was going to want to claim him, but not just his wolf but this other werewolf as well which meant no matter where Derek took Stiles who ever this other wolf was he'd be able to find them.  


“Scott seems nice.” Derek heard himself saying, Stiles was clearly feeling less and less comfortable the more they headed to the outside of town if only he knew they wouldn't actually be leaving, almost everyone had forgotten the old Hale house hidden deep in the woods even the remaining living Hales.  


“Don't. We-.” Stiles gestured between their bodies filling the car with ever more of his sent, Derek's wolf whined wanting him to reach out and kiss his palm to show Stiles that he had been worried when he had run out into the middle of the street his face covered in blood and the sent of a strange man on him. He was pissed that he had let Stiles leave in the wee hours of the morning, and that he hadn’t followed him to drag him back to the apartment. He was pissed at himself that he hadn’t kept a better watch over him after he got in that car accident. “Okay, so don’t.” Damn he had missed what he had said.  


“Do you think this is easy for me Stiles?” Derek asked glancing over at the younger boy whose sent was constantly changing as he tried to think of something to say. “Do you think it was easy for me to see you run out into the middle of the road bleeding, before passing out? Or when the cops arrived and I had to act like I didn’t know you? You think it was easy lying to your father, that Id take care of you when I myself just want to be-” Derek cut himself off way to close to the full moon, he was going to have to keep all of that under control.  


“You act like we had some profound moment.” Stiles voice was cynical as he spoke. “You know me because I propositioned you for sex for money. Okay, which in case you've somehow forgotten over the past week didn’t happen.” Stiles was right that is all that had happened but when a wolf got attached there's a bigger bond there even if Stiles couldn’t see it. It was why most wolves didn’t mate with humans they just didn’t understand the feelings that came with being a werewolf. A book can only tell you so much and people think they'd like the possessiveness of it, of that werewolf being completely devoted to them. However after a couple of years a human would need more space, the wolf wouldn't understand, it doesn’t see the problem. And for humans they don’t understand that when werewolves mate its pretty much for life sure they could find someone else but neither party would be happy.  


Hell it was a big reason why Derek tried to stay away from humans, Peter didn’t see it that way he was flippant traveling between both wolf and humans his wolf wasn’t like many however it liked anything with a hole between its legs and not much else. Again it surprised Derek that Peter had sent him the Ad with the enticing young boy instead of just answering the Ad himself, he had the money. His wolf growled, but Derek pushed him back if Peter had answered the Ad then Derek would have never met him... well not at a time when he could have done anything about it, Derek had often met with Peter's.... companions. Stiles would have just been the extra sexy boy Peter was currently playing with, not the current boy who haunted Derek's every sexual and non-sexual thought.  
The dirt pathway to get the old Hale house was hidden and by hidden means it didn’t exists. The path was only drivable if you had done it before (many time actually, Peter on occasions still got lost.) Derek on the other hand knew the trail by heart he had fixed the whole place up just a few weeks ago he finished painting the outside it just needed those last finishing touches. Stiles didn’t sat anything as the Camaro drove though the trees he just sat in the passenger seat waiting for it to come to a stop so he could probably jump out, Derek got the feeling he didn’t like being in the enclosed space. Derek didn’t blame him. His headlights a little while later lit up the house that Stile would be calling home for a while, Stiles eyes swept over as much as he could see before Derek turned the car off, neither of them moved, Derek only because he could tell Stiles was hesitant.  


“Is the house safe, empty I mean?” It was the first time since Stiles woke up that Derek heard his voice shake, even when talking to his father he hadn’t acted like what had happened had affected him, but Stiles was in fact seventeen and someone had attacked him in his home, Derek didn’t blame him for being a little on edge about entering a house he knew nothing about.  


“Its both very safe and very empty, but would you like me to go in side and check again?” Derek asked hoping he didn’t make it sound like he was treating Stiles like a kid. Because wether Derek admitted it or not he didn’t see Stiles as a young kid, sure his brian was constantly reminding him of his age but age was just a number and Derek was finding it harder and harder to see why it had bothered him at all in the first place.  


“No, if you're sure its safe I trust you, I mean you are a federal agent.” although he was telling the truth Derek still picked up on the note of sarcasm when he mentioned Derek's employment.  


“Ah, I was hoping we'd lay off that smart mouth at least until tomorrow morning.” Derek said undoing his seat belt, Stiles did the same but Derek did pick up on that he wasn’t rushing to get out of the car.  


“You say that like this mouth is going to be anywhere near you other than in a verbal confrontation.” Stiles shot back and Derek was quick grabbing the back of Stiles neck, who sucked in a quick breath before he crushed their mouthes together, not even an hour together and Derek couldn’t even keep his hands off. Stiles' mouth opened to Derek tongue invading his mouth, Derek's fingers rubbed the back of Stiles neck as his tongue touched every part of Stiles causing the boy to moan deep in his throat, a sound that had the last bit of blood that wasn’t already coursing his erection to rush there. Slowly Derek pulled back licking his lips, he'd control himself better next him. He was just happy that Stiles was okay, that he hadn’t fucked everything up by not climbing back into bed with him and that there was still a small sliver of a chance that.... that nothing! Derek shouted at his wolf but it was hard telling his wolf no when his whole body was saying go for it.  


“Well if thats the confrontation you're talking about I have to admit I think I can take you.” Derek muttered pushing open his door, fixing his jeans as he got out so the zipper wasn’t pressing into his cock. Stiles slowly got out of the car, and waited for Derek to show up at his side with his bag, his arousal was clouded over by fear, a fear that shouldn't be there. Derek wouldn't let anything happen to him but Stiles didn’t know what Derek was. If he did that fear maybe for him and not some mysterious intruder that wasn’t in this Hide-away.  


He trailed next to Derek closely as they walked to the porch, the motions lights cased Stiles to yelp but Derek didn’t comment on it, as he yanked out his keys and unlocked the door he went in first turning on the main halls lights, before Stiles joined him inside. He locked the door and leaned against it as Stiles looked to his right and into the kitchen then to his left into the living room. Derek wouldn't admit it but seeing Stiles in his home (his actual home not a Hide-away) made both him and his wolf pleased.  


“Rooms are up stairs you can pick any room you want.” Derek muttered as he watched Stiles glanced back at him, his left eye was pretty swollen he had to put ice on or it probably wouldn't open in the morning, Derek would also have to run and fill his prescription for pain killers so his legs wouldn't bother him.  


“Where's your room?” Stiles asked looking up the stairs then back at him.  


“Ill pick a room based on whatever room you pick.” Derek really was in charge of Hide-aways so all his answers were pre-programed in his head but things were different with Stiles and he knew that, when others had asked him to join them in bed he declined he nor his wolf were ever interested but with Stiles Derek wasn’t sure he'd be able to say no.  


“Which room is the safest?” he asked, that was a first, most people would just pick whatever room looked the most appealing and Derek would pick the farthest room, his hearing was excellent he didn’t need to be right there. The first time he had stayed in the room right next to their's he had heard just a little bit to much of what was going on.  


“The room at the end of the hall to your left.” Derek answered, after thinking it over, if someone happened to get in Stiles could climb out the window landing on the roof and jump from there to the back porch only a few feet down without breaking anything and head off into he woods about a mile east from there was a little shed that had a trap compartment that lead through an underground tunnel which went on for about six miles but would spit him out at a cave right near town.  


“If I slept there which room wold you pick?”  


“Id pick the first room on the right.” he muttered, it was the smallest room in the house but if he picked the only room on the left him he wasn’t sure if he would actually stay in his room. This way he'd had the walk down the hallway to talk himself to going back to his own room.  


“Do clients every ask you to sleep with them?” Stiles asked looking around the room again his cheeks flushed.  


“Yes.” Derek answered.  


“What do you tell them?”  


“No.” Stiles brows came together before he went for his bag that Derek had placed on the floor next to the front door, he stopped suddenly looking up at Derek.  


“Scott forgot my medication.” He said which completely caught Derek of guard, what medication? The he remembered Melissa talking about something she had hoped Scott wouldn't forget but he had. Scott was a fucking problem. It was because of Scott that Stiles was able to get attacked in the first place! If he hadn’t taken Stiles home early from work when he got home his dad would have been there and the attacker wouldn't have had a chance and Derek would have been able to track down who was stalking Stiles in the first place!  


“Ill pick it up tonight, when I go and get your other medication.” Derek muttered angry that he was taking all his anger out of Stiles best friend someone who seemed to care about him.  


“You're leaving me alone?” Stiles asked something in his voice didn’t sit right with Derek he looked up at the younger boy who was chewing his lip while looking at the ground. What was Derek suppose to do? Its not like he could take Stiles with him when he went back into town it would draw his sent out to much then again if a werewolf really was trying to hurt Stiles he could have followed them tonight and just be waiting for Derek to leave. He would know that Stiles was in the hospital and that he would need medication for his wound.  


“No, Ill have someone else pick up both prescriptions and drop them off, you wont be alone.” But Derek wasn’t so sure Peter would be will to help, Laura would but she was busy with her own job, so he'd try Peter first, and if things didn’t work out he figure it out later. Stiles nodded his head before grabbing his bag and heading up the steps, Derek watched him turn to corner before heading into the kitchen yanking an ice pack out of the freezer and then walking up stairs to join him.  


Stiles was already putting his clothes away when Derek joined him, he was haphazardly shoving his clothes into the dresser, that rested below the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. This was (and will be when Stiles was safe) his room, Laura's room when she visited was down the hall along with Peters and Cora's was the one Derek said he would sleep in. but none of them were going to be visiting with him while he was keeping Stiles safe so it didn’t matter.  


Stiles frowned at him as he noticed the ice pack in his hand then his left hand touching his swollen eye and his frowned deepened. “Hm, I forgot, I must look wonderful.” he sarcastically muttered shoving more clothes into the dresser. Derek watched him for a moment those pale long limbs moving fluidly as he moved. Derek felt his blood start to head south as he watched him and Derek cleared his throat as he walked more into the room, Stiles took a break grabbing the ice pack from Derek's hand placing it over his eye. “Do you watch people like me often? People who have been attacked?”  


“I have before yes, but I normally cover people who are going to give testimony for high profile cases. Most, obviously don’t come from Beacon Hills.” Derek muttered his eyes drifting over Stiles frame again.  


“Stop doing that. Stop looking at me like I'm attractive, when I know I look like shit.” Stiles muttered and Derek moved to stand in his personal space his fingers gently moving along his cheek until both his hands were cradling his head. Derek gently pushed Stiles head back so he was looking up at him.  


“You have no clue what you do to me, do you?” Derek asked their mouthes close together, Stiles breath caught in his throat his arousal at a high. “Ive already told you how crazy you drive me Stiles, don’t think a swollen eye is going to turn me off, when the only thing going through my head right now is how much Id like to fuck you on any surface in this room.” Derek swallowed hard. “But Ill try to keep my looks to neutral and non-sexual.” Derek sighed against Stiles' open mouth before pulling away. “Are you hungry? I could make you dinner, your father told me your favorites food so I stocked up on it.”  


“How did you not know I was the sheriff's son? You're a federal agent and you cant put together that I shared the same last name as the sheriff in this small town?” Stiles asked rolling his eyes at him.  


“It hadn’t crossed my mind till you father reached out to me after we had met. Even if I did connect the dots however to a fault of my own you were to... well I wasn’t going to pass you up. The sheriffs twenty year old son sounds a lot different that his seven year old.” Derek muttered, it had annoyed him just how much he had let slip past, he knew that the nice Sheriff of Beacon Hills last name was Stilinski and that he had often talked about his son and how proud he was of him but as Derek has already come to the conclusion that with Stiles Derek was a little to lack on all of his senses that didn’t immediately involve him.  


“Hm, I guess it was for the better, you know I had already said yes to somebody else. But after I saw your picture I told the other guy it was a no go, he was pissed as to be expected I have a feeling he wouldn’t have been to gentle.” Stiles said. Derek's wolf growled low in his throat angered that someone else had tried to claimed what was his. Derek pushed it down, Stiles had picked him he had told the other guy to back off. But now that Stiles had been attacked he wondered if his first would be taker was in fact his now attacker.  


“What was his name?” Derek asked a little curtly, as he stood up a little straighter, he'd call Laura to check out local packs to see if the name matched.  


“You sound jealous” he was but that wasn’t the point right now, he wanted to make sure this was just a dead end.  


“His name, Stiles.”  


“Luke something... I think Ive still got the last Email somewhere in my cell phone but I don’t have it with me obviously.” Derek tried to think if he had ever heard of the name but he kept to himself only going to werewolf meetings because of politics, and even then he didn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t in his family.  


“Your father should be calling soon, the phone is downstairs.” Derek said while looking at the clock on the cable box under the TV. Stiles dropped the ice pack his eye already less swollen, and then followed Derek down stairs and into the kitchen where the burner phone was.  


While Stiles waited by the phone to ring Derek dug out his own personal burner cell phone a one that he could also throw out later he had several hidden through out the house so Stiles wouldn't find them... then again he was the sheriff's son if he found out about them he could, if he wanted to, probably find them. Derek was just hoping he didn’t. He called Laura moving into the living room to talk with her quickly.  


“Derek, I didn’t think id hear from you, since you're locked in a house with Stiles. However Im guessing if you're calling me there's something important you want me to do.” Laura's voice was thick and rich with a laugh, he was mad at Peter for telling everyone in the family about Stiles but it also made phone calls like this a little easier.  


“Stiles was supposed to meet someone else before he agreed to meet me.” Derek started before Laura cut him off.  


“Hm, how jealous are you?” She asked, the laughter in her voice growing, Derek bit back a growl he needed to have this conversation quickly.  


“A little, listen when I was at Stiles house you know we smelled another wolf. It's different than the one that attacked him the other night. I asked Stiles what the guys name was, Luke something I need you to just look through the local packs would you, Ill call you some time tomorrow to see if you come up with anything.”  


“Fine, but only because its Stiles.” and with that she hung up on him sighing Derek pulled his phone back quickly dialing Peter's number.  


“Hello nephew, hows Stiles, still a virgin?” Derek felt his eyes roll, as he bite back a mean retort to his uncle.  


“Yes, his virginity in still very much in tact. Listen I need a...favor.”  


“Oh, this is going to cost you big no matter what you need me to do.” Peter said, Derek in the background could hear people talking so he was at the hotel not to far out so he could fill this request in one night. “So what can I do for you?”  


“I need you to pick up some medication for Stiles, he left something at his house and he had a prescription for pain killers for the stab wound on his leg.” Derek said. “What do you want in return?”  


“I want to meet hi-”  


“No.”  


“Well then get the medication on your own. How's your wolf going to feel leaving Stiles while you run into town, your hearing is good but not that good.” Peter said sighing at the end already knowing how this whole conversation was going to play out.  


“Fuck, fine but I need you to come here first to get the prescription when you come back with both medication Ill let you in to meet him.” Peter was quiet for a while and it set Derek on edge.  


“Fine, fine. I'm leaving now, and don’t make the youngster go to bed, or Ill stay the whole night clawing at his door.” Peter hung up, just like Laura not bothering to say say goodbye.  
Derek shoved the phone in his pocket his hearing listening out side for anyone who maybe roaming, but the phone ringing in the kitchen stopped that tracking as he listen to Stiles and his fathers conversation not a nice thing to do but he was trying to keep him safe.  


“Hello?” this from Stiles as he moved to sit on the counter in the kitchen, his father sighed heavily on the other end but it was clear he felt revealed.  


“Hey kid, hows everything? You safe?” Derek looked towards the kitchen, wanting to grab the phone and tell Stiles father that he would never let anything happen to Stiles no matter where they were. But that would be a little strange, him answering a question that the was no way he could have heard.  


“Yes, Im safe.”  


“You and Derek getting along, I know you've only been there a short time but its important that you get along.” Derek felt his breath hold, he hadn’t thought of that, that Stiles could in fact get someone else to watch him. How had that not crossed his mind! Because to him and his wolf he would never want to be apart from Stiles so why would he want to be apart from them?  


“Yeah, he's pretty cool, were getting along fine he seems like he knows what he doing. I feel...protected.” Stiles laughed low in this throat a sound that stirred something low in Derek's gut. “Dad, umm be safe all right.” Stiles muttered low so low Derek wondered if his father even heard him.  


“I will. When I see you again we'll go to that diner you love, yeah?” there was no goodbye between the Stilinski men either but it also wasn’t an abrupt hang up. Derek waited a few more moments before he walked into the foyer, Stiles turned to look at him, he looked sad another emotion that Derek had expected Stiles to feel, he wanted to make Stiles feel better to put him at ease but what was he suppose to do? Derek didn’t want Stiles to be anywhere else but he also didn’t know how to make him happy.  


“Is it awkward for other people like this to be with you?” he asked looking up at him.  


“Sometimes. But its more they're worried about who ever it is they're hiding from is going to find them not 'we almost had sex but then one of them backs out even though its clear were both attracted to each other.'” Derek said bitterly, but Stiles cracked a smile.  


“Oh so you can crack a joke? Im impressed, I though I was going to be stuck with that permanent scowl on your face.”  


“I'll try to keep my scowl and heated looks to a minimum.” Stiles smiled at the floor but it was only half there. He commented that he was going to shower off the smell of hospital and slipped away, Derek watched him till he turned the corner at the top of the stairs.  


Staying near the front door to hear his uncles car pull up in the driveway.So he could slip out quickly as to not alert the younger boy to the fact that he had ever left. He moved back into the living room turning on the TV, some animated cartoon was on but Derek just had it on in case Stiles came down, he didn’t want Stiles to think him strange just sitting in the living room with no TV on. Even though it was on, Derek was listening to what Stiles was doing trying to not to invade his privacy but Stiles had been stabbed in the legs what if he fell in the shower and needed help?  
Derek's wolf wanted to climb up the stairs and slip in there with him but Derek push down that desire and was more than happy to hear Perter's car turn down the driveway. He slipped outside leaving the door slightly ajar, sure he could hear Stiles with it closed but it was easier with it open. Peter didn’t take long to slip from his still running car meeting Derek on the porch. His eyes traveled upward his ears probably picking up on the fact that the shower was running his lips turned upward into a smile.  


“Hm, I again am surprised that you're here while such a sweet innocent young boy stands naked in your shower.” Derek glared at Peter, would his uncle ever give him a break? This was already hard enough. But Derek just dug out the prescription and handed over, Peter took it glancing at it before nodding. “Am I breaking and entering while the sheriff is home?”  


“No, he's at another Hide-away but id still be careful other cops may be looking at his home. Looking to see if anyone shows up.” Peter nodded his head again, as they both looked up to something crashing in the bathroom up stairs, Derek turned to walk inside going to make sure everything was okay.  


“I'll be back soon, nephew.” With that Derek closed the door and jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom then to the bathroom.  


“Stiles?” Derek pushed open the door enough that he could slightly see the fogged up shower. The wolf clawed trying to get out, it wanted Stiles and so near a full moon it was harder to turn him down.  


“I, um... I may actually need your help getting up.” Derek’s worst and best fear has just happened. He pushed the bathroom door open more and walked over to the shower, pulling the door open. Stiles sat in a nice heap near the back of the shower, his eyes swept over him quickly. Stiles leg had opened and was bleeding, shit. Moving quickly he stepped inside the shower, the warm water pelting him gently as he grabbed the younger boy.  


Derek placed Stiles on the skins counter. Before opening the drawers beneath him looking for cleaning towels and gauze. Grabbing Stiles calf he extended his leg using the towel to stop the blood flow and then wrapped it in gauze. His fingers lightly ran over the gauze, he could heal him in a few minutes. It was one of the many talents of a werewolf that could be passed on to humans with his saliva Stiles wouldnt be in pain anymore however him being a werewolf was not a topic of conversation he wanted to have.  


“S-sorry, your clothes got w-wet.” Stiles stuttered out Derek wanted to kick himself he had forgotten to grab Stiles a towel. Looking around there was one on the other side of sink, grabbing it he wrapped Stiles in it. Derek pulled Stiles near the edge of the counter so his body was between the boys open legs. Werewolves ran hot however so bringing him into a hug was the only normal thing to do for him. And when Stiles didn’t pull away but just rested his head on Derek's shoulder he and his wolf felt content. 

**

Derek was on fire his body was so warm, it was always hot. The first time they had been together he was also hot, and when they had been sleeping -not in the way Stiles had wanted- but sleeping Stiles hadn’t even needed a blanket. Why had he left the bed that evening? Why hadn’t he come back? Derek smelled like the forest, and spicy cologne.  


Turning his head up a little placed his lips near Derek jaw and Stiles placed a soft kiss there. Derek pulled back a little there eyes met and Stiles wanted him to kiss him. He prayed to every god that was listening to have Derek lean down and kiss him again. To feel those amazing lips on his and feel like hes the centre of Derek's world. Because thats what it felt like to be kissed be him, Derek kisses like hes never wanted to kiss anyone more than you.  


Stiles had been attacked, stabbed, knocked out and he was tired. So while he could try and ignore the feelings between Derek and himself right now in this bathroom with no clothes on and Derek's wet clothes clinging to his chest Stiles took what he wanted he'd think of a reason to deny what he was doing but not right now. He slipped his arms out of the towel wrapping them around Derek's neck his right hand slipping into the hair near the base of his neck and pulled him down.  


Derek came willingly the first touch of lips was hesitant he was giving Stiles time to back out but he wanted this. The second touch of their lips was like a fire burning and the clash of this lips after that was like stepping on the surface of the sun. Derek yanked Stiles closer, causing Stiles to wrap his legs around Derek's hip. The sting in his hurt leg was pushed back to the very back of his mind.  


Derek's tongue slipped between Stiles lips and someone moaned but Stiles wasn’t sure who it was. He didn’t care actually, the world had stopped spinning, it felt like everything was focused on this kiss. It was demanding, as Derek tilted Stiles head back taking control. Derek pulled back just enough to bite Stiles lower lips and then went back in for another kiss. Heaven bells were ringing as Derek deepened the kiss again. No not heavens bells an actual bell.  


“Fuck, thats your medicine.” Derek said stepping back licking his lips and Stiles watched as he reached down to adjust himself. “Come down after you get dressed Ill make us something light for dinner.” Stiles reached up touching his lips, Derek would be the death of him but a death like that Stiles would be willing to deal with it.  


Stiles picked up a pair of short shorts. Scott must have put them in his bag which shout out to his friend helping him get laid. It also allowed his leg to not be constrained with the new gauze and a grey tee-shirt. It wasn’t until he got half way down the steps that he heard Derek talking to someone and someone talking back. Entering the kitchen Derek was at the stove while a familiar face sat at the kitchen table.  


“Well hello again Stiles.” Derek tensed at the stove glancing over his shoulder at the man sitting down who paid him no attention.  


“Man from the hotel.” Stiles said back joining him at the table his back to the wall so he could see both men. Never have you back to an open room, something he picked up from his father.  


“Peter. If you've already met him I don’t understand why you have to stay here now.” Derek shot back flipping what looked like eggs, Stiles loved breakfast food hell he loved every type of food.  


“To let Stiles know that if your not his type that another Hale man would be so glad to warm his bed.” Peter sat back smiling at Stiles before winking.  
“Stiles this is my Uncle Peter he was kind enough to grab your medication.” Peter pushed him a brown paper bag, and Stiles thanked him. A few moments passed before Derek placed a plate in front of him, which consisted of a omelet and buttered toast.  


“How is it Stiles that you are a virgin?” choking on a piece of egg he glanced at Derek. “Oh Im the one who sent my dear nephew your little request. However seeing you again in person im upset that I did.” Derek rolled his eyes, shoving more eggs into his mouth.  


“Um when it comes to being a virgin no one has been interested.” another eye roll form Derek. It was true, no one paid any attention to him. And by anyone he meant Lydia, who had ignored him at every turn. Every school dance and valentines day, she rejected him. When it came to her birthday parties Stiles had never been invited while everyone else was in attendance. He wasn’t even sure if she did it on purpose, Stiles was pretty sure he didn’t even appear on her radar if he wasn’t directly in her face. It was a very hard unrequited love.  
“Hm, clearly you were talking to the wrong people.”  


“Clearly not anymore.” Derek looked up at him, and damn that look could melt glass it was so hot. He cleared his throat and went back to eating his food as Peter glanced between them both and smiled.  


“Well I don’t wanna over stay my welcome. I just wanted to stop by, Stiles walk me to the door?” Peter stood and was already half way out of the kitchen by the time Stiles was standing. Stiles was sure along with Peter actually being in the house that showing someone the door wasn’t good when in a hide-away. Derek however didn’t seem that worried and if Derek wasn’t worried Stiles would take his cue from him.  


Peter smiled when Stiles walked into the foyer. Stiles slipped his hands into his sweats, where Derek was warm and welcoming Peter was, while welcoming, not warm. He gave off a vibe of danger, he was the person equivalent to jumping out of an airplane. You'd be scared of it from the start but Stiles figured that once you were with Peter you'd get hooked.  


“I wouldn't worry about Mr. Blue balls over there in two days time that wont be a problem.” Peter joked.  


“Why? What happens in two days?” Peter's whipped his head around so quickly to look in Derek direction his eyes glowing yellow. Wait. Yellow? Shaking his head he must still be fighting the effects of his medicine. 

**

“Oh, Derek.” he had never heard his uncle sound so disappointed. Derek felt almost stupid, his uncle knew more about his heat cycle then he did. Of course the full moon would have been rough but it wasn’t until Peter had said something that he actually thought about it, this full moon was no ordinary full moon, it was his peaking moon. Peaking moons happen twice a year based on when young pups get their first heat. From then it happens like clock work every six months another heat hits. However, Derek had been busy lately, he hadn’t given the moon or when his heat cycle would flair up much thought.  


“What? What happens in two days?” Stiles asked again as Derek got up he needed to get another beer, he heard Peter move to come back into the kitchen.  


“Stay here a moment I need to talk to my nephew, do you need anything?” Peter asked Stiles as he walked out entry way.  


“Apparently not.” Stiles muttered back.  


Once in the kitchen Peter pushed Derek to the furthest part of it where Stiles wouldn't be able to see them in case Peter ended up hitting him. Derek didn’t try to fight back he knew he was in the wrong.  


“The fuck are you doing, Derek?” He snarled into his face his eyes changing color as his pushed Derek up against the wall. Derek listened out to see if Stiles was trying to over hear but he had gone into the living room, he must have picked up on the fact that this wasn’t something to ease drop on.  


“I didn’t think about it Peter. Nor has the topic of us not being fucking human, but when was I suppose to let it slip I was a werewolf, huh? When I answered the Ad, “Hey Id love to fuck you but just so you know I'm a werewolf. Or maybe I should have told him when I first got him here, oh hey don’t get down about still being a virgin because in two days I'll be in heat something I completely forgot about that until my uncle brought up and wether you like it or not I wont be able to contain myself from fucking you?”  


“Yes! You idiot! He should have found out as soon as he agreed to be with you in any sexual way! What were you thinking? That you'd go to him at the peak of you heat cycle when the only thing you can think about is fucking something, and he'd welcome you with open arms?That he's going to want to fuck when your all wolfed out? And that a moment he'll never forget you will because your wolf is at the surface, not you.” Peter said before pulling his fist back and then punching Derek in his stomach, eaisly breaking one of his ribs.  


“Peter.” Derek grunted stammering forward.  


“No, Derek, you've fucked up and you're putting him in danger and he doesn’t know how much danger he's in. You and him need to have a serious conversation things seriously need to change. And if you don’t figure it out in two days you need to call me so I intervene between you two. You’re lucky you’re dealing with me and not Laura.” with that Peter turned back around and headed towards the living room, Derek was quick to follow him. It was unusual to see Peter so in control and mad he normally just laughed everything off, he liked Stiles apparently, enough to worry about his well being, Peter never went out of his way to help anyone without something in return.  


“Hey baby.” Peter said to Stiles entering the room, Stiles looked up and then in between both of them. “I gotta head out, I'm going to miss you, and if you ever get bored of my nephew give me a call.” With that Peter bent down capturing Stiles lips in a kiss. Derek hadn’t realized he had moved until he was in between Stiles and his uncle his fangs out his eyes changed. Luckily his back had been turned towards Stiles so he hadn’t seen, when he made this confession he wanted to do it right.  


“Good bye Peter.” Derek said, Peter winked in his direction and was at the door before he paused turning back around.  


“Oh, one more thing come here.” Derek sighed before following him into the entry way. He yanked out a piece of paper Derek took it glancing at what was written. It only had two words written on it. Found Luke. Derek growled looking up at Peter who had probably already read it. “Want me to look into it?” Peter asked

, again once again showing that he genuinely liked Stiles, without really knowing him, it rubbed Derek wrong.  
“Yeah if you don’t mind. Ill give you a call tomorrow afternoon.” Derek muttered handing him the piece of paper back.  


“Sure. Derek remember you need to talk with him.” and with that Peter finally left and Derek locked the door behind him and knew he was right, he needed to talk with Stiles but how did one go about telling a partner that he was a werewolf, Kate had guess it but as it turned out she went around killing them so she'd know what to look for. 

**

Stiles watched Derek lean against the front door his fingers tapping the lock on the door, hopefully for good, his dad had always been a stickler for keeping their door locked. Scott had gotten his own set of keys very early when they became friends after Scott tried to break in one to many times. Stiles thanks to his father also picked up on body language, Derek was tense whatever Peter had talked to him about had clearly upset him. Granted from how tense Peter had sounded it was for good reason. Watching closely Derek walked into the living room, he flexed his hands before shoving them into his jeans. For some reason Stiles felt like he was in trouble, it wasn’t a feeling that he enjoyed.  


“What types of books do you read? Didn’t you mention you read the first time we met?” Derek asked now leaning against the wall of the entry way.  


“Um, Yeah a little but of everything. History and comic books mostly. Why?” Stiles brought his legs up and under him on the couch. Derek nodded, but he was looking off into space.  


“Comic books? So you can stretch your mind to believe the impossible?”  


“Sure. I enjoy being able to drift off into another world.” Derek tiled his head back, his jaw tight. Apparently Stiles wasn’t giving the correct answers.  


“Paranormal, do you ever read anything paranormal?”  


“Like vampires?” Derek was back to looking at Stiles. “I mean, sure I've read twilight. Watched Buffy until season three like last year.” walking into the room Derek shook out his shoulders, he came to his knees in front of Stiles who at this point was so beyond confused but it was nice having him this close.  


He held out his hands in a manor of showing Stiles he wasn’t going to hurt him. But of course he wasn’t going to hurt Stiles it was his whole job to keep him safe. Derek's hand shook slightly and okay the meds were clearly not fully out of his system because he watched Derek's finger nails grow longer and sharper. Then he had the pleasure of watching Derek's canine teeth extended and several other teeth followed his teeth looking more dog like than human. Thats when Stiles noted Derek's eye changed color, the pale eyes that Stiles found so alluring changed to yellow, a bright striking color that just wasn’t natural and Stiles felt his heart rate pick up a little bit, none of what was happening was normal.  


“My grandma what big teeth you have.”  


“All the better to eat you with.” and damn that shouldn’t have sounded so sexy, but this was a hallucination so Stiles could think whatever he wanted. Reaching out Stiles lightly ran his hands over the extended finger nails and just as quickly he jerked back because of pain. That wasn’t right! That wasn’t fucking right! Stiles looked back to Derek's face who again hadn’t moved but his eyes were still yellow and his teeth were still not right. Jumping up Stiles fell backward on the couch, making sure it was between them. What the fuck was going on? What the -and Stiles couldn’t stress this enough- fuck was going on?  


“What the fuck are you?!”  


“Stiles.” Derek stood up to but made no move to follow Stiles over the couch. He'd take that as a win. “Im not going to hurt you.”  


“I didn’t ask if you were going to hurt me, I fucking asked what the hell you are. I thought I was hallucinating but hallucinations cant cut me. You cut me, Once you've eliminated the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth. My brain works pretty quick, thanks to my ADHD.” Derek nodded his head just listening.  


“Hallucination you are not. Ive kissed you, touched you, which then lead me to believe that I could be in a coma but I was able to quickly exclude that because no matter how deep in a coma I couldn’t come up with whatever the fuck is happening. So quickly over the scope of thing that have also happened, your good at your job to good some say from what my father said which if I follow this insane theory with these new facts is because you’re hearing is heightened. Mix the hearing with an amazing sense of smell I'm sure its hard to beat you. Peter's eyes flashed yellow earlier I thought I was seeing things I apparently wasn’t. The claws and the fangs are because you’re not human which is improbable but it must be the truth. Im not crazy.” Derek finally moved after listening gently grabing Stiles hadn and bringing it to his mouth and sucking Stiles finger into his mouth. Gross, and kinda not where the conversation was headed. Like at all. Pulling his hand away he looked at it, the small cut he had was completely gone.  


“How did you do that?”  


“I was born this way.” Derek stated ignoring yet another question.  


“Say what you are.”  


“A werewolf Stiles, since birth. My mother was one as was my father, and so on. The healing factor is a perk along with the hearing you were correct its what makes me so good at my job. The hearing not the healing although thats a perk as well-” Stiles held up a hand stopping him.  


Nodding his head his fingers tapping in a random pattern along his leg, medicine thats what he did need right now, medicine. Anything to give himself some time for thought, Derek obviously wanted to talk about the whole Werewolf thing but Stiles wasn’t really ready for all that. He needed a moment to see if he was more freaked out or turned on, right now a little more on the turned on side, his new list of kinks was ever growing. Moving around the couch he grabbed the pill bottle then moved into the kitchen to get a glass of water with Derek right on his heels, no doubt sniffing out what he was feeling, hell probably before Stiles knew he was feeling them himself.  


After tossing back his pills he turned around to see Derek leaning again the kitchen door frame a trait that all Hale men seemed to have. Stiles jumped up on the counter then closed his eyes thinking everything over, again. One, Derek was a werewolf. He knew that he should be more freaked out then he was but maybe he was just in shock. Two, Derek wanted him, Peter had made that very clear and in two days time Derek would be even more into Stiles then he currently was, implying the day of the full moon where the wolf in Derek was more at the surface than any other time would also want him even more. Which meant that Derek's wolf also liked Stiles, probably.... hopefully. That was a plus, but was Derek's wolf just pulling the human side of Derek along for a ride or were both parities in this together?  


Derek said he was born this way which means Peter is also a werewolf, meaning that when he had freaked out at Derek it was because he hadn’t told Stiles what he was. Meaning that Peter is thinking that Derek's wolf wont be as on board as to not jump Stiles bones. Was that a plus or a minus? Stiles wasn’t really sure so he placed it in the back of his mind while more thoughts came in and left questions that he had froze on his tongue. What if he didn’t like the answer.... hell what if it was the best answer. Didn’t Werewolves mate for life? Whoa... where had that come from Peter had just implied that Derek and his wolf found him attractive not that either one of them wanted to mate with him. Gotta slow down there Stiles. But what if he did want to mate with him? Would Stiles be ready for that a type of commitment at seventeen? Well at least he would have a fucking sexy husband, that age at a creepily slow rate.  


“How old are you?” Stiles asked keeping his eyes closed as more thoughts passed through his mind.  


“What does it matter?” Derek asked back, hm deflecting not a good way to respond was Derek trying to hiding something? Why would he want to, if your his potential mate? No! Stiles he doesn’t want to mate with you calm down! But if he did want to mate with him he'd do anything to make him stay Stiles had lied about his age to get with him. Stiles thought to himself. That was for a different reason! “Stiles?” Derek's voice was closer and Stiles eyes shot open seeing Derek right in front of his face knocked the air out of his lungs.  


“What? I'm thinking.” Stiles shot back. “You kinda dropped a bomb and I'm having trouble trying to figure out if it was real or not.”  


“It's real, Im very real Stiles.” Derek said sliding in the space between Stiles legs, grabbing the counter on either side of Stiles hips, fucking hell everything this man did was perfection.  
“You’re real fucking secretive.” Stiles shot back and Derek ducked his head, his shoulder shaking in a contained laugh. “I know I lied about my age but you kept the fact out that you're a fucking werewolf!”  


“I know,but what was I suppose to do Stiles tell you right up front when we first met? You would have thought I was crazy and ran off and I selfishly couldn’t let that happen. When I saw you in that hallway I knew I should confess but it was easier not to.” Derek said it was one of the most honest things Derek had said well... ever. Leaning forward Derek kissed him lightly on the chin. “You took it better then I thought you would.” pulling back a little, his eyes scanning over Stiles face quickly.  


“Yeah well I'm pretty sure I'm still in shock, so check back in a few minutes.” Stiles said back, he was pretty sure that it didn’t actually freak him out, he had been with Derek alone already, he had completely let his guard down when they first met and he hadn’t hurt him in anyway so he was pretty sure that he wasn’t going to hurt him now either. Stiles felt his whole body shift as Derek picked him up off the counter, his arms were quickly around Derek's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist as Derek carried him back to living room, holy shit this was sexy, what a fantastic bonus his strength could be to Stiles sex life, Stiles wondered how well his strength held up when he was having sex.  


“You'll pass out from pleasure before I loose my strength Stiles.” Derek muttered as he sat gently on the couch. He must have seen Stiles questioning look. “Your arousal spiked when I picked you up, it wasn’t a hard leap.”  


“How many past lovers have you had past out in your arms?” Stiles asked as he tried to shift off Derek's lap but his grip tightened around his hips keeping him in place.  
“In my arms, is a different question then if they've past out while I was holding them up.”  


“Well Ill take an answer to either one.”  


“You'll be the first for passing out from pleasure while I'm holding you up.” Derek said his hands gripping Stiles hips even tighter before they slid up his back then down running over his ass, causing Stiles breath to hitch.  


“Those are big words from a guy who a hour ago barley touched me.” Derek smiled his hands slipping back to Stiles' hips pulling him down while he thrusted his hips up letting Stiles feel his erection. Stiles dug his fingers into Derek's shoulder, he had never gotten this far with anyone.. hell Derek was really the first person he had kissed. Fuck Derek was going to see how uncool he was he was going to be so turned off.  


Derek's lips were suddenly on his his, teeth nipping at Stiles' bottom lip biting it almost to the point of pain. “Stop thinking what ever you were thinking.” Derek muttered as he kissed him again his arms wrapping around Stiles waist pulling there bodies flush together and even though Derek probably already knew it was there. There was no doubting now that he could feel his erection pressed against his stomach. How many guys had Derek been with? Stiles was pretty sure most of them also didn’t have a huge gash on his head, how was Derek kissing him? Stiles wasnt even hot on a good day he now had a gash on his head. Derek growled against Stiles mouth as he pulled away. “What? Whats wrong? Because Im not seeing an issue.”  


“You're going to be my first almost everything, and I got to thinking about how many guys you've been with... NOT that I'm saying you've been with a lot of them but you've probably been with hotter ones who didn’t just come out of the hospital.” Stiles muttered he was going to fuck this up before it even began and the history channel in the background wasn’t helping.  


Derek was quiet for a long moment, again that almost brooding look was on his face, what was he thinking that he couldn’t say out loud? That was really going to drive Stiles crazy if this kept going on. Derek's hand held Stiles head and brought it down he gently kissed the gash on Stiles head, then the flat bed of his tongue ran across it. Stiles winced and tried to pull away, but Derek held on tighter placing another kiss on his head before his tongue ran across his head again this time it hurt more than the last time.  


“Derek that hurts.” he muttered trying to pull away but Derek wasn’t letting up as he kissed him again then instead of his tongue it was his teeth and a tug and pain bloomed thorough Stiles body, fucking hell! Stiles tried once more with no avail to get away from Derek but his tongue flicked out and then the pain was gone.  


“Done.” Derek muttered pulling Stiles head back looking over his handy work. “You can go and check it out. Then you cant bring it back up.” Derek let Stiles get up and Stiles found a bathroom a little ways down hall and when he turned on the light facing the mirror he was so shocked. He knew what Derek had been doing mid way through since it had just come to his attention that Derek could heal by licking him, yet there he was poking at his forehead where the gash had been and was no longer there.  


“That is so fucking awesome.” Stiles looked back at his face once more before heading back. Derek at some point had gotten himself another beer, Stiles looked over the man, the bare feet and jeans then the black shirt that Stiles was sure he got a size to small. Derek raised an eyebrow at him tipping the bottle back taking a long drag of it. Stiles felt his throat tighten, he could use a beer right now.  
“You going to stare all night or are you going to join me?” Derek's cool voice asked and Stiles felt himself moving towards him and he tripped on his feet, would god not have a little mercy on him? Derek laughed as he caught the younger boy pulling him back on his lap. This time Stiles could see the TV, it was hard to focus on it though with Derek's erections pressing into his ass.  


Derek's lips brushed his ear and then one of his hands ran up Stiles shirt and his fingers running over his nipple and the feeling went straight to his cock. Derek's other hand having placed the beer somewhere ran up Stiles thigh, then under his shorts, the one Stiles had worn just to drive him crazy which it seems they had again shout out to Scott. His thumb ran along Stiles inner thigh the edge of it grazing his erection though it was still very much cover by his boxers. Derek's tongue darted out licking into the hollow of his ear and his thumb started from the base of his dick to the top, and damn why was he wearing boxers who even invented them? Stiles couldn’t stop the moan or his hips from jutting forward. He felt Derek laugh but he was to turned on to care.  


His fingers tightened on Stiles nipple pulling at it and another jolt of pleasure run through his body, and he felt him self frown at the fact that there was no possible way he could get spanked but they'd have time for the later. Derek pulled his hand back dragging it up and over Stiles shorts before he headed back down slipping under Stiles boxers this time. All thoughts that had been running through Stiles head stopped, hell everything stopped, except his nerve endings which felt every second of Derek's hot flesh on his own and when he finally grabbed Stiles erection he felt he was going to melt.  


“Oh, fuck.” Stiles raised his hands moving them so he could run them through Derek's hair, as his hips thrusted up into Derek hand who gripped him just right. This wasn’t really happening, Stiles was in a coma and his brain had finally gone haywire but this was the best way it could have gone crazy.  


The hand that had been on his nipple left and Stiles was pretty sured his whined, because Derek chuckled again, but he didn’t put those fingers back to their wonderful teasing of his nipple. Instead they pressed against Stiles' lip and then two of them slipped into his mouth. Stiles sucked the two digits in his mouth, knowing exactly what Derek was getting ready to do. And Stiles was all for it, hell the sooner the better. Ever since he saw Derek he had wanted this, maybe not after he just found out Derek was a werewolf but there was something about this that was so erotic. He felt about ready to come right then and there, suddenly Derek's hand loosened and pulled back, he kissed Stiles' temple telling him to push back the urge to come, and after a few moments he brought his hand back.  


A few minutes later Derek pulled his fingers free from Stiles mouth before moving them down Stiles body. He spread his legs a little making it easier and the deepening rush of air from Derek was even more of a turn on, just knowing that he was turned on too. Slowly his hands found where they needed to go, and Stiles felt his heart rate sky rocket. And his hands tighten in Derek's hair who groaned as his finger started to push inside, and to say it hurt would be an understatement, but somewhere under all the pain Stiles could feel some pleasure. Or maybe that was because Derek was still gently jerking him off.  


“Im way bigger and thicker than one finger.” Derek grunted as he pushed his finger in a little bit more, Stiles back arched off Derek's chest as his hips moved down. Derek shifted them both before he slipped his finger in dipper the burn was still there but it was less and the pleasure was defiantly coming from the finger inside him. Derek hummed before bitting Stiles neck, with human teeth which stiles was happy about.  


Derek shifted them again his finger going deeper and suddenly Stiles was seeing stars. “Holy fuck!” Stiles yelled his back bowing his hips bucking on Derek's finger. His brain quickly supplied him with the answer, prostate. But fuck he didn’t know it was going to feel like that, he thrust his hips downward again and Derek thrust his hand up hitting his that amazing spot yet again, those stars popping back up and almost all the pain was gone. “Derek.” his name fell from Stiles lips like a prayer to god.  


He could feel it building low in his stomach that prickling feeling that would push him over the edge. Stiles finger scraped along Derek's scalp and Derek growled and his finger jamming up rougher then it had before and the moan that fell from Stiles mouth made him sound like a porn star. So close, his hips rutting against Derek's hand. Derek's breath was hot against his neck, god he was so close. Then for some god forsaken reason Derek stopped moving, his finger on a downward pull just pulled the rest of the way out.  


“What, no. no. no. no. no. Derek, why?” Stiles asked his body sagging against Derek's. Who's hand moved to his hips moving him off his lap and on the couch. Looking up at him Derek's eyes were shining yellow he was breathing pretty hard.  


“Sorry, I didn’t want to stop but it's close to my moon and you smell really good If I don’t watch it I could hurt you.” Derek jumped up from the couch, his own arousal showing in his jeans, and wow did that fill out a pair of jeans.  


Swallowing heavily Stiles followed him from the couch but from the body language alone it was clear that Derek needed to be alone right now. The space between them however had question racing back to the forefront of Stiles mind but he wasn’t going to try and pry into his life more than he already had. There were already a million more question, if werewolves were there other creatures of the night as well, vampires? Dragons? Zombies! But Stiles would wait until tomorrow, he'd let Derek calm down and make sure there was plenty of space between them, tomorrow he'd asked his questions.  
Heading up stairs and hooking a left to his bedroom, Stiles saw the bed so soft and comfortable, falling on to it face first erection and all Stiles closed his eyes his body relaxing as much as it could with the ghost feeling of Derek still inside him. Stiles felt all the blood rush to his face. The embarrassment of what happened a few moments ago hitting him fully. God one second Derek is telling him its a no because he's seventeen and then in the next breath he telling him he's a werewolf, then in the next second he's fingering him on the couch. Everything was happening so fast, but he couldn’t avoid Derek for the rest of the time he was here, this house was only so big and the kitchen was on the first floor. He'd have to go down there if he wanted to eat which, he could do quite a lot of. He'd have to deal with the embarrassment and take everything that happened like a man.  


Stiles wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he knew when he woke up, he looked around the room trying to remember where he was, the room was dark and cold. “Stiles?” his name brought him back to where he was, right he was in a Hide-away and Derek -the werewolf- was keeping him safe, he had just had a bad dream. The door opened allowing Stiles to get a view of the werewolf himself, he wore no shirt now showing off the board planes of his chest, but he still had on his jeans the button undone showing a trail of hair leading downwards. “You okay?” his voice was thick with sleep his hair was standing in every direction as he leaned against the doorframe, Hale men should not be aloud to do that.  


“Yeah, yeah, I was having a bad dream is all. Sorry to wake you.” Derek nodded his head and although Stiles couldn’t see it he knew Derek's eyes were scanning the room trying to see if he had missed anything.  


“Night.”  


“G'night.” Stiles muttered back drawing the cover up and over his head. He should have invited Derek to join him. A person who just got finger fucked on the couch should be able to ask for the werewolf sleeping next door to join them him in the bed. Would Derek have even joined him? Once again doubt was nagging away at Stiles, Derek was attractive, like really really attractive. The werewolf aspect wasn’t as much of a deal breaker as Stiles would have thought. Turning on his side, Derek flashed in his mind, as Stiles wished he had figured out where that trail of hair lead to.  


At around seven-thirty Stiles body woke him back up, he hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom turning on the shower. The Bathroom was wonderful, Stiles hadn’t wanted to leave it yesterday but his head hurt and the steam wasn’t making it feel any better then his leg had given out. But now, he no longer had a head wound Derek had fixed that yesterday, he wondered what his dad would have said if he saw him and his leg wasn’t hurting just yet thanks to the medicine he took yesterday.  


The bathroom had black marble floor, the ones with tiny specs of white in it. It was nice and cold as Stiles walked across it. The whole shower was glass, where Stiles had a bathtub in his at home that he climbed into. This bathroom didn’t which was sad. Some days you just needed to take a bath. The shower was separated from the rest of the bathroom by a glass wall that was blocked into six window like panels. Stiles stood in front of the mirror which had a double sink made of more dark marble, Stiles hadn’t paid the room much attention yesterday but this bathroom was made for couples.  


Stiles watched as the glass shower filled with steam he slipped out of his shorts and boxers and it wasn’t until he bent down to grab them from off the floor that he felt his mussels tighten then his lower stomach mussels tightened and he groaned. Instantly all his thoughts from last night came rushing back to him and all the blood went rushing to his cock. He didn’t want to jerk off knowing full well that Derek was both going to hear and smell it but whatever, he'd already had his finger inside him so he shouldn’t mind Stiles jacking off.  


Once in the shower, the hot water ran over his body, He grabbed his body wash from the inner wall soap holder. This was a nice house now that Stiles thought about it, and everything looked to be freshly finished, the kitchen had all new appliances and the every Tv looked like it had just been bought. Maybe this house was just build it was all the way in the woods it was a perfect hiding place... unless Derek was trying to find him and then he could probably just sniff him out.  


With that one thought of Derek all the blood was filling his cock again. Soaping his hands up with more body wash his hands slipped down his body his back resting against the marble opposite the glass wall that was covered in steam. He let his head fall back as his hands moved over his cock, pulling from the bottom to the top his grip a little tighter than it normally would have been but it wasn’t enough today. His memory was pretty sure he could replicate the fingering Derek had done to him last night. Stiles shifted himself his chest now resting against the wall he spread his legs slicking his fingers he traced his finger down over his ass before he found the little ring of mussels. Slowly pushing his finger inside, he sunk his teeth into his lower lip, fuck! It hurt but just like with Derek there was an underline of pleasure. After a moment he slipped in deeper trying to reach that place that Derek had.  


He kept all his moans deep in his throat trying to keep them hidden but he was pretty sure more than some of them slipped past. He shifted himself again pushing his finger in deeper, Stiles cursed as his finger brushed that little bundle of nerves. The hand on his cock jerked in movements as he tried to keep up a nice space, but he was starting to see the stars again and his legs were getting weak. His middle finger ran over his prostate again and again. “Fuck, Derek.” his voice was horse as it passed through his lips and he came all over his hand and the shower wall.  


Resting his head against the wall and catching his breath he went about washing his body rather quickly before cutting the water off. His legs shook as he walked across the bathroom dripping water as he went realizing there wasn’t a towel in here, fuck, hooking a right he headed towards the door yanking it open and there was Derek his hand raised about ready to knock on the door, his eyes started to travel lower but he suddenly stopped short. Derek's took a deep breath and Stiles watched as the mussels strained in his neck, then he relaxed.  


“I made breakfast if you want some.” Derek said before turning around and walking out of the room, Stiles dressed quickly and went down stairs. Breakfast?! He had made a full blown buffet! There was food everywhere! Pancakes and french toast, home fires of every style along with both bacon and sausage. There was a pan full of eggs and a pot of coffee, now Stiles could eat a lot but this much? Could Derek, I mean sure he was a werewolf and all but could he eat all of this? That would have been impressive.  


Stiles grabbed a plate from the top shelf and began pilling food on it, eggs and toast with both bacon and sausage he was sure if he looked he would see gravy but he didn’t need it anyways. He grabbed two pieces of french toast and one pancake. He set it down on the kitchen table before walking over and grabbing a cup filling it with orange juice, before sitting down. He reached over the table into Derek's space grabbing the syrup, Derek had an equally filled plate, but instead of orange juice he had a mug full of steaming black coffee. His face stuck in a newspaper, giving Stiles the perfect opportunity to look over him as they ate. This fine morning Derek wore a gray tee-shirt and when Stiles had been standing he saw he was sporting a new pair of jeans.  


frowning as he bit into his bacon egg and sausage on french toast sandwich, he noted Derek was too attractive in the morning, it wasn’t humanly possible! Then again, Derek wasnt very human was he? Stiles sat back in his seat and if he looked back far enough he could see the couch since he was closes to the entryway. Looking over the couch again and he could clearly picture what they must have looked liked last night, Stiles legs spread out on Derek's lap his knees keeping them open while his finger were deep inside Stiles. Hm, maybe this house having camera's wasn’t such a bad thing.  


“Stiles.” his voice was growled out but when Stiles turned to looked Derek he was still looking at his paper but his hands had tightened on it. “I would advise you to change your train of thought.” he growled out.  


Stiles looked at him for a moment longer before going back to eating his breakfast, after his one plate he was full and in the time it took him to eat his one plate Derek had gotten two more. Taking his plate to the sink he washed it off then placed it in the dishwasher. Before even asking Derek told him not to even worry about the dishes. What Derek didn’t know however was that Stiles liked to stay busy, it was why he had gotten a job when he was fifteen, it was why he took top classes and played a sport that he wasn’t good at. It was also why in his spare time, he built things like homemade paper spray. So having nothing to do nor anything planned for the next couple of days had Stiles wanting to break out in hives.  


He settled for watching Tv, and watching Derek move about the kitchen as he did the dishes. He then watched Derek take several phone calls and then he disappeared only to return with paperwork. That grey shirt only did wonders to show off his chest and the way the jeans clung to him was damn near a sin. Derek set the papers down having joined Stiles in the living room.  


“Stiles.” it was just his name but the message was clear, once again change his train of thought. But Derek didn’t know how good he looked.  


“Its not fair that you get to smell when I'm aroused.” Stiles muttered and was delighted to watch a smirk play against Derek's lips.  


“I was born this way, whats not fair is how good your arousal smells, Im not normally effected but you smell-” he drifted off shaking his head as if trying to get rid of some thought.  
“What do I smell like?” he looked up again, in thought.  


“Normally you smell like a mix of lemon and strawberry its a very light summery scent. When your aroused your cent changes completely you smell Peaches and patchouli, its sweet and musky.” He once again went back to sorting through his paper work but Stiles wasn’t done just yet asking question, Derek was not one to be this open, Stiles was not going to miss the opportunity.  


“Do people have scents that all smell the same ever? Or are they all different.” there was a longer pause this time before Derek turned back around.  


“There are scents that smell similar across the board. A lie smells closes to salt and vinegar chips, with almost everyone. Anger smells like Cayenne, while happiness smells like fresh apples. Peter may give it a different name than I did, but the scents will be close. When you're happy your sent changes to lemons and apples. All close to the same.”  


“Do I smell nice? Naturally?” Stiles asked, smelling his skin hoping to smell what Derek smelled.  


“Hm.” he had turned back around holding a piece of paper in his hand. “Yes, you don’t smell like what I thought you would. I remember being caught off guard when I smelled you in the hallway, then I remember being very turned on when you were turned on when you first saw me. Mouth watering.”  


“You know who also smells good probably. Scott, that guys got everything so I bet along with his good looks he smells frigging great.”  


Derek closed his eyes letting out a heavy sigh, he stood up moving past Stiles and headed up stairs. “Wha-Where are you going?” Stiles asked jumping up to follow him up only to have his leg slow him down. But he managed to keep up well enough, Derek stopped suddenly at his bedroom and Stiles ran into him He opened the door to his bedroom and slipped inside not giving Stiles a chance to follow him. Stiles knocked on the door and by knocked it was really a banging. “Derek!” After a few minutes Derek yanked the door open and he stood before Stiles in that leather jack that drove him crazy. But there was an air around him that wasn’t a good one, great now he had for some reason a pissed off werewolf at him.  


Stiles heard the front door open and turned to look down the main steps looking to see Peter walk inside. What was going on?! Stiles frowned looking back to Derek who was patting his coat pocket then headed down stairs. Stiles was left dumb founded on the landing, looking between Derek and Peter who watched his nephew storm down the steps. Peter stopped him before he stormed out of the front door he muttering something that even up close Stiles wouldn’t be able to hear. Derek nodded his head patting his other pocket and then Peter let him leave.  
“Hey Peter.” Stiles muttered out breaking the silence. Derek leaving probably broke so many codes but he felt just as safe with Peter. Peter looked up at him a small smile on his face but it didn’t reach his eyes.  


“Hey yourself hot stuff.” Peter said as he ascended the steps. All the Hale men were attractive, but where Derek walked with power and stealth, Peter walked with a lazy confidence which was just as appealing. “Ill be in the room down the hall if ya need me, don’t worry my hearing is just as good as my dear nephews.”  


“Uh, where did he go?” Stiles asked but Peter didn’t even look back he just shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room opposite his. Stiles looked at Peter's closed door and then went down stairs to turn off the TV then headed towards his own room, he didn’t want to be in a space that reminded him of Derek right now.  


That night Derek still hadn’t returned, Peter heated up the left over Breakfast, though there wasn’t as much as Stiles had thought there would be. Peter ate with him in the kitchen which was nice so Stiles could finally figure out what happened to Derek. “So.. are we going to talk about elephant in the room?” Stiles asked, Peter looked up from his plate his eyes twinkling.  


“We can talk about what ever you want to talk about.” Peter said. “Like how sexy you look today, or how wonderful you smell, a little Irish spring with a hint of sex attached to your skin, very alluring. Quite the turn on.” Stiles frowned at him shoving eggs into his mouth.  


“Thank you, but you know what I'm talking about.” Peter sighed looking playfully annoyed as he sat back in his chair.  


“Ah, you’re talking about my nephew, yes?” Stiles nodded. “Stiles, the full moon is tomorrow, and while normally that wouldn't be an issue this full moon just so happens to be Derek's peaking moon, it happens twice a year, it's just bad luck that Derek's is tomorrow. It's called a peaking moon because it has a peaking effecting on both the wolf and human side. Now as I've stated before Derek and probably seen Derek is very attracted to you and it being the day before his 'peak' you talking about another boy didn’t sit well with either side of him.” Stiles opened his mouth to interject but Peter stopped him, while holding up a hand.  


“What you need to understand is being a Werewolf isn't anything like being a human and not just because we shift. Everything for us comes faster and connections grow in that short amount of time, its why werewolves don’t normally go for humans, you cant understand what it feels like for us. And least to say Derek hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to relationships. So that, with his horrible past relationship experiences and you talking about another guy – granted it was your best friend- set him off so he needed time to cool off, so he called me and asked if I could watch you for the next day and a half. The day after tomorrow he wont be in the best of moods because this house will smell like me and you but he also wont be a total dick. So you know count those blessing.” Peter joked getting up from his chair cleaning off his plate and headed up stairs leaving Stiles to finish his cold eggs alone.  


–  


Stiles woke up in a hot sweat, it rolled down his neck as he sat up in bed. There was a knock on his door slipping from bed he walked over to it, pulling it open. Peter with his messy hair was leaning on the door frame shirtless, but his lower half was covered by stripped Pj's the draw strings were still swinging. Even though he looked relaxed Stiles could sense that he was tense, trying to find reason as to why Stiles would be freaked out.  


“Bad Dream, Peter, sorry to wake you.” the oddly familiar conversation reminded him of Derek which just made him feel sad, this sucks, Derek may have some sort of more intense feelings when it came to Stiles but he seemed to forget that Stiles had them at all.  


“Want me to check under the bed for monsters?” Peter asked his lips curling into a wicked smile that promised things Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted.  


“That'd be ironic.” Stiles heard himself stay and Peter laughed as he slipped past looking over the room. He checked the bathroom and then moved to actually check under the bed. Once everything was checked Peter sat the edge of one side of the bed patting the spot next to him where Stiles had been asleep.  


“Come on, Ill stay with you until you fall asleep. Want me to tell you a bed time story?” Stiles bit his lip but knew in the very short amount of time of knowing Peter that he wasn’t just going leave without making Stiles feel uncomfortable. He slipped back into bed pulling the cover up and over his body, hoping that Peter take the hint he didn’t want company.  


“No, I just want you to go away.” Stiles muttered into the cover that was covering his face. Peter sighed crawling onto bed with him. “Well I'll fucking tell you one anyways you little shit.” Stiles rolled his eyes, Peter the all around horribly nice guy.  


“Once upon a time there was a little boy who fell in love.” Stiles looked up at Peter was he really about to do this? “The boy was young and didn’t know any better even though everyone in his family told him to stay away from the other person. That person was toxic to the boys health but he didn’t care. He always did what he wanted so, thats no surprise. The boy and this person spent a surprising amount of time together, to only end in tragedy. See the boy was blinded by sex, which who can blame him? But this boys love was evil as Ive mentioned and trapped most of the boys family in the basement of his family home and burned them alive.” Hm, not the story Stiles thought he was going to be hearing. “The poor boy was heart broken and devastated, not only was most of his family dead but the love of his life had done it. So you see Stiles love-. Well maybe you to don’t love each other. Anyways whatever you have its going to have up and downs, so I would like you to give Derek a small break. Its hard for him to just like someone but when one of your ex's kills your family who wouldn't be? Right?” Stiles sat up in bed turning towards Peter.  


“Wait, that story was about Derek, his ex really did that?” Peter was now leaning back basically laying in bed with Stiles, not the Hale he thought he'd have in bed.  


“Yeah, her name was Kate, and his first relationship was almost even worse, in the fact that he killed her.” Stiles leaned more towards Peter how can one person have such horrible luck in relationship. “But I have to take some of the blame for that I pushed him into it.”  


“Wait you pushed Derek into killing the first person he liked?” Stiles interjected. Peter looked over at him raising his eyebrows while he frowned, looking rather annoyed then sad that he had pushed Derek into murder.  


“You make it seem like we committed first degree murder, no, I told Derek that being with a human was a bad idea as I said earlier today they don’t feel things like we do. So I said he should offer her the bite, to you know transform her. She agreed but she didn’t make it.” The room was quiet for a moment as Stiles thought everything over.  


“Why are you telling me this Peter?” Stiles asked this was sad and made Stiles feel even worse for being a pain in Derek's ass yesterday, even when it had been on accident.  


“Hm? Oh! As a good night story. An eye opener, if you will. Maybe even a warning, I was the one who set you and Derek up, if you hurt my nephew Stiles I will kill you. If that makes him living his life easier.” Stiles looked over at Peter but he wasn’t looking back at Stiles he was frowning at the ceiling. “Go to sleep Stiles, stories over.” Peter leaned over placing a quick kiss atop of Stiles forehead, then he felt his room.  


Sleep didn’t come as easy as it had before, Stiles tossed and turned in bed trying get comfortable but nothing was working, and its not like he could just leave the house, this was a Hide-away so leaving was not an option. He thought about taking another shower but while the bed wasn’t comfortable getting out of bed sounded even worse. Maybe Peter was right maybe he was out of his league with Derek. He didn’t know what it was like being a werewolf and liking someone. But Stiles really did like Derek, not just because he was sexy as hell or the fact that he now had that werewolf thing going for him but because he seemed to actually like Stiles for himself geek and all. And what was sexier than that? And if anyone ended up hurting anyone it would be Derek hurting Stiles.  


After several hours of just lying in bed, Stiles slipped from bed and headed down stairs. He slipped into the kitchen. Derek had stocked the whole kitchen full of food that Stiles loved that meaning that somewhere in there was a pack of gummy bears he just had to find it. His father would often buy them in bulk but then hide them because Stiles ate an unhealthy amount. However his father still wouldn't have left it off the list because they were Stiles comfort food.  


Finally Stiles found them in the way back of the pantry with a box of Oreo's. It was a bulk bag that his dad always got. He smiled holding the bag to his chest and climbed back up the steps. He yanked open the bag and grabbed a hand full popping two in his mouth at a time. He turned on the TV, it was on the Investigation Discovery the show was on some missing woman, and how people were trying to find her.  


By mid day the next day Stile had eaten half the bag. His stomach hurt as he walked to the kitchen to put the bag back where it belonged, the house was quiet, and he hadn’t heard a peep from Peter from down the hall, how was he doing? It was not being his 'peak' moon but it was still a full moon. He turned right instead of left heading towards Peter's room. He knocked on his door and waited a moment before trying the door knob. It gave way under his hand and the door opened, letting Stiles look inside. The room's walls werelight brown with white trimming it was a very big contrast from the room that Stiles slept in. The queen sized bed rested under a window the days light was casting down upon it. There was Peter still in the same outfit as last night, hunched in on himself.  


“Peter?” Peter looked over his shoulder at him his eyes were that same amazing yellow color that Derek's could go to. He frowned sitting up, stretching as he did.  


“Stiles, whats wrong, I didn’t hear or smell anything.” he stood up crossing the room quickly coming up to Stiles his hands wrapping around Stiles cheeks looking over his face before looking out into the hallway.  


“I came in here to check on you, its like mid day and I haven’t heard a peep out of you, I wanted to make sure you hadn’t died.” Stiles said patting the hands around his face.  


“Oh.” Peter calmed down but didn’t remove his hands. “I'm fine thank you for checking on me. Are you sure your okay, Derek would be very upset with me if I let something happen to you” Peter's grip tightened before he yanked his hands away. “Sorry, Ill just be staying in my room It may not be my peaking moon but my wolf is still going into 'heat' if you will and you my boy are very attractive.” Peter smiled and just as quickly bent down capturing Stiles lips. “Unless you want to join me in my fortress of solitude.” Stiles shook his head and backed up a little bit. “To bad, maybe one day you and Derek will let me join.” A wicked smile spread across his face Stiles felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks.  


“Maybe for your birthday.” Stiles winked turning to walk back down the hall to his bedroom.  


“Well its in a couple month so Ill hold my breath in anticipation.” Peter said his voice rough and filled with sex, Stiles may like Derek but Peter had sex appeal and its not like he could lie and say he wasn’t turned on.  


Once back in his room he took another shower since there wasn’t anything else to do it not like he was going to go over and make out with Peter. He wondered in the back of his head how Derek was doing, where was he? Since he couldn’t have sex with Stiles was he having sex with someone else? Maybe that girl at the apartment... she had made it seem like they had done a lot together. It pissed Stiles off, he didn’t want Derek sleeping with someone else. Well he could have slept with you the other day but you didn’t invite him in. His brain supplied, Stiles felt his eyes roll as he yanked his clothes off turning the water on hot.  


Maybe it was another boy, Peter had said he had been with two girl and both and ended horribly. So now maybe he only fucked guys, he clearly knew what he was doing the other day with Stiles on his lap. Stiles felt his stomach mussels clench as he re-thought about it. Apparently him being horny in this shower was going to be a constant thing.But he wasn’t going to be jacking himself off today, not with a in heat werewolf that wasn’t Derek down the hall, instead he just stood under the spray of water.  


He wondered about his dad and where he was, what was he doing? Probably not thinking about having sex with the man keeping him safe, then again his person probably wasnt a werewolf. And his dad probably wouldn't have let Derek watch him if he knew that Derek wanted to fuck him apparently on any hard surface in the house.  


Once Stiles climbed out of the shower when the water went cold, after lazying around and watching more TV he went down stairs to cook Peter and him dinner not knowing if he was going to eat it or not. He made one of the few things he could make, today it was pasta with chicken parm, it was one of his father's favorite, or at least that's what he said and he ate all of it when Stiles put it in front of him.  


Once it was done Stiles called up to Peter who did come down to eat, he seemed on edge his hands shaking as he ate as eyes constantly changing from Peter's brown eyes to yellow, and every once in a while Stiles would see his unused hand on his thigh grow claws. “If you wanna go out for a run or whatever you guys do, Im sure I can survive in this house alone for a little bit.” Peter looked up at him his eyes shifting. Peter hesitated thinking it over hard, he knew it wasn’t right to leave Stiles, but he was also a werewolf, he probably needed the run.  


“Yeah, okay a quick run around the property wont kill anyone and Ill be able to hear in cause anyone tries to kill you. Also you're bedroom door is strong enough to keep a werewolf out if its closed.” Peter right then and there stripped himself of his pants, and boxer. Holy fuck. Peter was well endowed to say the least, Stiles averted his eyes upwards to the ceiling trying not to look but it was also right in his face. Stiles heard Peter laugh and he carefully looked at Peters face making sure not to look anywhere else. His smile grew as he knew what Stiles was trying to keep his eyes off of. “You can look. I wont tell Derek if you wont.” but Stiles just shook head yeah he was already on Derek's bad side he wasn’t going to stare of at his uncles cock, impressive it was.  


As Peter walked to the front door he dragged his fingers over Stiles shoulder, who didn’t turn around until he heard the front door open and closed. Once he was sure he was gone he got up cleaning his plate and putting it in the dishwasher he then grabbed Peters doing the same. After he was done he went and sat in the living room, not finding anything on the Tv, Stiles looked back towards the kitchen getting back up.  


Stiles then went about finding other cleaning supplies he was tired of sleeping and watching TV, he wouldn’t mind playing video games but after scooping the house the second day Stiles hadn’t found a gaming system. Stiles wiped down the counters and then cleaned out the microwave followed by the oven. Derek didn’t have a mop so he went about scrubbing on his hands and knees starting at the back of the kitchen.  


The door knob shook when Stiles got to front of the kitchen, the bleach and water mixture he had been cleaning with was surprisingly still pretty clear, though Stiles was pretty sure at one point he was cleaning up a little bit of blood, but he couldn’t be completely sure. He stood up brining the bucket with him, placing it on the table to go and let Peter in, why wouldn't he have keys? Well he had left the house naked.  


It was when he got half way there that the door shook with the force of someone hitting it, a loud bang followed it, Stiles jumped back, his blood pumping, fuck, this so was not happening. The door shook again and this time the door gave way, not completely which was impressive but that still didn’t stop the guy who was trying to brake in. Stiles looked him over as he got his footing he wore all black clothing probably a good color to wear when your trying to kill someone. He was different then the one who attacked him at his house, Stiles didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing as he quickly thought over everything in this Hide-away. The guy however had a game plan in his head and before Stiles had completely come up with one lunged at Stiles who ran back into the kitchen going for the cabinet under sink.  


He was able to yank the doors open, but two arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back, Stiles kicked out behind him hitting the guy in the shin, he grunted as he fell back a little. Stiles surged forward grabbing the wrench he was looking for, it was heavy in his hands as dragged it out, it could potentially kill someone, which was not on his list of things to do as a teen, but if it was him or the other guy well... at least he'd finally loose his virginity in prison.  


The guy behind him dragged him back once more by his ankle and Stiles raised his arm connecting his elbow with the guys nose, Stiles looked back just in time to see the guys nose reform its self and his eyes flash a very vibrate blue, hm... not very human of him. Cool, so he should survive a hit to the head with a wrench, great! Stiles brought the wrench down hearing the crack of the guys wrist, he cried out behind him as he arm started to pull back and his clawed hands running against Stiles stomach, fuck that hurt. Stiles jumped up turning to run out of the room but the werewolf was just as fast, reaching over Stiles grabbed the edge of the bucket with his free hand bringing it down, well there goes his clean kitchen. He heard the guy hit the ground again as he slipped, but just when he thought he was in the clear there was another crack at the door and this guy was for sure the same guy from Stiles house, that little scar was on his upper lip gave him away but his eyes were a bright yellow, so another wolf.  


Stiles was defiantly not getting a fair fright with these people, the man snarled as he came for Stiles who swung the wrench up using both hands since it was that heavy. It connected with a heavy thud into his temple and he staggered then fell to the floor but Stiles knew he wasn’t going to be down for long. He ran up the steps heading for his bedroom, Peter had said at dinner that his bedroom door was strong enough to keep a werewolf out but that was only if he got the door closed. He was on the last few steps when he heard one the other guys start his climb as well, oh! That was terrifying, a werewolf chasing you.  


Well it wouldn’t be bad if it was Derek but that wasn’t Derek, this was someone who possibly wanted to kill him. And he tripped! Of course he FUCKING tripped! Just as he got to his room, slipping inside but the other werewolf was right behind him. Righting himself Stiles grabbed the door by the edge slamming it closed on on the hand that was reaching for him, a large hand with sharp claws that Stiles now knew for a fact hurt like hell. However in the grand chemise of things what was a door to a werewolf? Apparently not much since the man with a little more force broke free, but Stiles was more prepared for when he broke in. Stiles moved back letting gravity do most of the work as the werewolf fell into his room. Raising the wrench he still held above his head (barley and with the adrenaline helping him do it one handed) he brought the Wrench down on the back of his head.  


He slummed forward, a piece of his head missing, gross. “Stiles!” Peter's voice called up from downstairs, and he had never felt so much relief.  


“Peter!” Stiles let the wrench fall on the intruders head again and jumped over his body and he headed back for the steps. There was Peter covered in cuts and bruises with blood splattered over his chest. And Stiles thought he had it bad but Peter looked like he had gone through a battle. “What the hell happened to you?”  


“Keeping you safe, I smell blood, are you okay, at least I think I smell blood there's a lot of fucking bleach in here.” Peter asked moving forward looking into the kitchen where the one werewolf was no longer lying on the floor or at least Stiles couldn’t see him limp form from the top of the steps. Stiles glanced over his shoulder but the one in his bedroom hadn’t move yet so that was a good thing.  


“Not mine, well some of it might be I got scratched by the one in the kitchen, but I got away and apparently so did he since he's no longer in there. The other one is in my bedroom I hit him over the head with a wrench... twice. Are you sure you're okay? You're bleeding a lot can I get you someth-” Stiles was forced to the ground as he was tackled from the side.  


“Stiles!” Peters voice shouted up to him but the werewolf on top of him caught him at the worst angle. His legs were trapped to the ground by the mans leg as he crawled over him, his light blue eyes shinning down on him. What a fucked up way to die, what would Peter and Derek tell his father? What would Scott do without him, how would he pass his classes without Stiles giving him the answers and why would he be dying a virgin? Its like his sex life would forever be a laughing stock, its what his grave stone should say. Here lies Stiles Stilisnki the virgin.  


The werewolf dropped his head sniffing at Stiles' neck before his mouth opened and Stiles saw the glint of fangs “Please don’t.” Stiles whispered before they sunk into the junction between his neck and shoulder, surprisingly not as painful as Stiles would have thought but the sting that came with it was nerve rattling. Stiles looked up seeing Peter behind him his own eyes a shinning yellow before Peter grabbed him by his shirt pulling him back. His flesh was ripped by the wolf's teeth and Stiles turned over his hand reaching up to cover the now bleeding wound. There was a thud next to his face and Stiles opened his eyes, to see two very lifeless brown ones looking at him, holy fuck. Stiles felt his stomach churn.  


“Stiles.” Peter's voice was calm as his hands grabbed Stiles body running over his legs then up his body. The shiver that ran through him was followed by a deep moan, there was no possible way he was horny right now. “Stiles, come here.” However Stiles was too busy looking back into eyes he knew would never look at anything else again. Peter's arms slipped under his neck and his knees pulling him up and close to his chest turning his head away as he carried him princess style back to his bedroom.  


“P-P-Peter, you killed him.” Stiles said barley above a whisper, and Peter's chest shook as he laughed.  


“Of course I killed him he was trying to bond you with him, and thats not going to happen.” Peter said as he kicked the door closed to Stiles room before moving towards the bed. He carefully pulled the comforter up covering his whole body. But Stiles still felt cold, and his body shook as he brought his legs up to his chest. “Ill be back Stiles, I have to take care of the body.” Stiles nodded his head pulling the cover closer to his body willing his shakes to go away. Was he in shock? Clearly. That wasn’t his first dead body he often visited the morgue to visit Mr. Calsmen who was a family friend who had taken care of Stiles when he was sick and his father couldn’t get off work. He was a pretty cool guy for being in his late fifty's he was the one who really got Stiles into comic books. However while he spent time in the morgue they were long dead and cold not still warm and just a moment ago living.  


Stiles felt a pain run through his right arm as a wave of nausea hit him, he was not going to throw up, he was not going to throw up. Stiles said it over and over again in his head as he moved to lie on his back while he was cold sweat still stuck to his pillow. Fuck! The warm feeling of blood trickled down his back how had he forgotten he was bleeding?  


His bedroom door open and the light from the hallway filtered in before it closed the only light in the room came from the full moon shining through his window. The bed dipped and Stiles opened his eyes, to look up to see Peter's silhouette. Looking down at him, he moved Stiles hand away from his neck looking and the gash be bent down his nose running along cheek, another shiver running though him. Peter was attractive but he wasn’t the Hale man he wanted nor was this the time. Peter bent down and licked at the wound.  


“Uh, thats so gross.” Stiles muttered as he pushed at Peter's shoulder, it was for two reasons, one the searing pain the flew down his arm and then the wave of arousal hit his stomach. Peter chuckled as he sucked and more pain ran through him. Another wave of arousal washed over him and he moaned arching more into Peters mouth, what the hell was going on? And why was he the one who was always getting hurt? Well the werewolf's probably got hurt but they healed so damn fast. moments.  


“All done, your neck isnt completely healed like your other wound, because he tried to bond you but the rest of it will fade in a day or two.”Peter muttered as he lips ran along Stiles jaw, Stiles pushed him away mainly because he was enjoying it so much. While peter did stop kissing him, he simply moved further south on Stiles body lifting his shirt to heal the claw marks along his stomach. Those wounds didn’t take as long or cause Stiles a strange arousal feelings and then Peter laid down in the bed wrapping his arm along Stiles waist. Stiles ignored how much he liked the feeling or the fact that he moved closed to a naked Peter and fell asleep feeling content, blood covered shirt and all.  


–  


Stiles was hot, way to hot because he had moved even closer to Peter and that's where the heat was radiating from. He slipped Peter's arm off his waist and walked to the bathroom turning on the sink he splashed his face with cold water. Yanking off the blood covered shirt and grabbed the one off the floor from the night before. Then he headed down stairs. He got a glass of water from the kitchen and when he turned to head back up to his room he saw Derek lying across the couch on his stomach his right arm hanging off the edge.  


He had jeans on but that was the only article of clothing Stiles saw. Walking into the living room Derek didn’t even stir. Stiles bent reaching out so his fingers wrapped with Derek's, he was handsome and sexy and way to attractive and he filled Stiles up a way with pent up sexual tension, and it had only been two days but Stiles had missed him and fuck that was scary why did he miss him? Maybe almost dying did change a persons out look on life. Stiles moved forward and pressed his lips to Derek.  
**

He felt Stiles come closer and then he felt Stiles lips on his own. He opened his eyes before he moved looking the human boy over taking in ever inch of skin that was in front of him. This human meant a lot to him why couldn’t he be a werewolf so they could be mates? It wasn’t uncommon nowadays for wolves to mate with humans but it was harder, his human had already told him that and his human had tried to tell him to not get attached but had he even seen Stiles? Does he see how attractive Stiles is, how could he want to let him slip from his fingers?  


“Stop, let me back to the surface.” Derek said in his mind. “You'll scare him.” No, he wouldn’t do anything negative to Stiles, that was the last thing he wanted to do. 'No I wont, I just want him to see me.' Derek said something else but he was too busy kissing Stiles back. Stiles opened his eyes and he saw the split second where Stiles was taken aback since Derek's green eyes weren’t looking back at him but his bright vibrant yellow ones.  


“Hey you.” At first he thought Stiles was talking about seeing Derek but a moment later he understood that Stiles was in fact talking about him, Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t present at the moment. Stiles reached his hand up his fingers sweeping through his hair.  


“Alright he knows its you let me back up to the surface.” Derek voice ran through his head again but he didn’t want that he wanted to talk to Stiles he wanted to taste Stiles. 'Not now Derek' he said back before blocking off Derek from talking much like Derek always did to him.  


“K-kiss me.” he said as he came to a sitting position Stiles resting between his legs. It wasn’t often that he spoke through Derek's mouth so forming words wasn’t something he was used to. Stiles moved forward wrapping his arms around his shoulders bringing their lips together. Stiles lips were soft and his scent was so alluring it drove him crazy. How Derek manage to keep his hands off him as much as he did was impressive. The kiss deepened, and Stiles moan into his mouth as his arms tightened around him. He should have smelled it sooner, Derek would have and he felt bad that he had let it slip he even had a better sent of smell than his human counterpart. 

**

Derek broke the kiss after he was let up to the surface, Stiles sat back slightly out of breath, Derek pulled back Stiles tee shirt seeing the healing wound on his shoulder. He also smelled the over whelming scent of blood and other werewolves. How had his wolf let all of this past him when he walked into the house? His wolf whined in his head, yeah his peaking moon had been rough, It had taken everything to not come home to Stiles who would be waiting. Peter had informed him that Stiles had been missing him and staying in his room giving off the scent of loneliness. Just at that Derek had wanted to come back, but he fought it off.  


“What happened?” Derek's voice was rough as it left his mouth, damn he needed water. Looking down he took the glass that was on the floor, Stiles must have just gotten it. He took a long sip from the glass, before setting it down as his fingers traced the edge of the wound. Derek felt a wave of anger roll through him. “Well?”  


“Um Peter went out for a quick run and to check around the house, while he was gone I cleaned while cleaning I was attacked in the kitchen by two guys, one of them got away I hit them with that wrench and then ran up stairs to lock myself in my room but I was caught right before I could get the door closed. I hit him again with the wrench and like there was a lot of blood. Um I though I got him and Peter came back home having apparently fought off a small army of people I was at the top of the steps when I was tackled to the ground and thats when he bit me Peter said something about a bond.”  


“Where's Peter now?” Derek asked it was hard to smell past the bleach and blood.  


“Hm, hes in my bedroom sleeping.”  


“Why?” Derek asked quickly looking Stile's body over, dang he must still be really out of it since he didn’t even smell Peter on him.  


“We had sex.” he sarcastically and Derek snarled at him. “No, I was fucking attacked I wasn’t exactly in the right mind to be alone.” Stiles said sighing, Derek relaxed a little that was a very good point, but Stiles didnt know how Peter felt about him, he probably thought Peter was just flirting ,was just being cute but he wasn’t. Derek's wolf could smell Peter's and knew there was more than just a little flirting and probably regretted sending Derek the Ad instead of taking it himself.  


Derek sighed standing up moving around the younger boy on the floor. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, walking back to the couch sitting down, he patted the seat next to him, he wanted Stiles next to him, no he wanted Stiles in his bedroom and Derek wanted him naked and moaning but sitting next to him on the couch was... well not even on the list but it’d have to do.  


Stiles scrambled up quickly joining him, Derek raised his arm grabbing the cover from the back of the couch wrapping it around Stiles body as he moved closer setting his head on Derek's chest. Derek turned on the TV it was early morning so it was either Info stations or QVC Derek opted for shopping for women's clothes. It wasn’t long before Stiles was sleeping his head dropping even more down Derek's chest. Derek shifted sliding down so he made Stiles a little more comfortable.  


Derek let his hand travel up Stiles side and into his hair, as Derek thought over everything. Why couldn’t Stiles be older? Why did Derek have to be a werewolf and get attached so quickly. Why was there another werewolf out there trying to claim what was his? A wolf had walked into his house attacked what was his and Peter had saved him. There was a prince complex and Stiles could fall for Peter the guy who saved him. Derek closed his eyes against the anger, Stiles wasn’t an object he had his own feelings and his feelings weren’t towards the unknown werewolf known as Luke who was now most likely after him or Peter.  


Derek's wolf hummed contently as his nails scrapped across Stiles scalp. Then there was the whole thing about when Stiles leaves this house. This time with him was long term and at the end of it Stiles would be going home and what was Derek to do then? He already wasn’t looking forward to that, and that was a problem everything between him and Stiles was a problem. Derek looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap, he was fucked.  


A few hours later Peter came down the main steps stopping briefly into the living room. Looking down at Stiles, Peter was one of the best people who could cover his own scent not completely but enough, it was impressive but it was also annoying he shouldn’t be able to do that. Peter reached out to touch the sleeping boy and Derek stopped him, Derek didn’t need to smell Peter to know what he was thinking.  


“Ah crossing the line?” Peter asked his lips curling into a smirk his eyes not even bothering to look at him.  


“Thank you for keeping him safe Peter.” Derek said  


“My pleasure. He's a very.... um nice kid.” Peter muttered as he walked towards the door. “Ill come by later with any news from Laura. Derek, I told Stiles not to hurt you so Im giving you the same warning don’t hurt him because if you do, Ill be there to mend hurt feelings.” With that his uncle left and Derek wasn’t sad to see him go. The morning sun lit the living room up in a warm glow and gave Stiles pale skin a golden hue. Absentmindedly he ran his finger down Stiles cheek following the moles that were there. The wolf purred in his head as his fingers traced down his neck and then the top of his collar bone. He house smelled of a lot of things that were disturbing, there was bleach and blood as well as Peter's sent and Stiles mixed together which didn’t sit well with him but he was in no hurry to move.  


Stiles had clearly missed him and had even made out with Derek when the wolf was in control something most humans who did date werewolves wouldn’t have done. The wolf side of any werewolf was always a little erratic it functioned on instinct which wasn’t always the best way to go about things. Derek's lungs suddenly filled with arousal and it was thick as he took another deep breath, Stiles was moaning slightly as he twisted his head in Derek's lap. His thick bottom lip was drawn in between his teeth as he slightly arched his back off the couch. Derek wanted to know what he was dreaming about, what got him so worked up and so fast?  


“Yeah I....” Stiles paused as he reached up with his right hand scratching at his chest before another moan fell from his lips. “Ima bad boy.” Derek felt his lips twitch into a smile as Stiles shifted in his lap again and then he suddenly opened his eyes and they were full with desire, fuck. He blinked a few times and then a lazy smile spread across his face as he stretched against Derek. “Morning”  


“Good morning.” Derek said back, running his hand through Stiles hair. Mine. The word whipped through his mind quickly and it made him nervous how he and the wolf were on the same page. “You're very cute when you sleep.” Derek muttered haphazardly. Stiles lips frowned as he began to sat up and Derek missed the warmth on his legs.  


“Cute.” he muttered with a little bit of distain rubbing the back of his neck, shaking his head as he turned towards Derek pulling his knees up he placed his head on them. “How was your moon?” Derek felt a not so pleasant smile cross his face.  


“It could have been better.” Derek said, thinking of how if he had been with Stiles he would have been much happier and the tension in his muscles wouldn’t be there, and Stiles wouldn’t be moving as easily as he was now nor would they be anywhere near getting out of bed. “How was Peter?” Stiles was silent for a moment as he glanced up the stairs to where he last remembered Peter being, Derek felt himself frown as a little bit of jealously raced through him. “He left this morning.” Stiles glanced at the clock. “Earlier this morning.” Derek muttered becoming more unpleased with Stiles response.  


“He's... I see how you are both related. You’re both very....” He looked lost for words something Derek was sure didn’t happen often. “powerful in your presence.” he finally said.  
“He likes you.” Derek said tilting his own head as he looked at the boy.  


“Hm, I like him too he's a cool guy.” Stiles said glancing at the TV before focusing back on Derek.  


“No, he likes you as in he wants to fuck you.” Derek said and Stiles rolled his eyes.  


“Yeah, no I knew what you were saying I just... I don’t like Peter like that, one werewolf is enough for me.” Stiles paused looking up at the ceiling then frowned. “Although I think I might have told him that for his birthday we'd have a threesome... or maybe it was just a blow job.” Derek felt the growl tumble out of his lips. He moved quickly grabbing one of Stiles legs he yanked him down the couch his body quickly covering the younger boys.  


Their lips connected roughly as Derek held himself up on his elbows as his hands held Stiles face as he deepened the kiss. Stiles own hands ran up Derek's back then his nails dragged their way down and Derek groaned as he nipped at the boys lips, before moving to kiss along his jaw and then to the still healing bond mark, Stiles tensed under him and Derek placed a swift kiss above it before moving back up to look him in the eye.  


“How can you agree to a threesome when we haven’t even had sex.” Derek muttered and Stiles smiled up at him.  


“I said I think. I mean what if you're bad at sex? I don’t think Ill want two Hale men in my bed if one is bad.” Derek looked down Stiles body their erections pressed against each other.  


“I don’t remember hearing any complaints when I was fingering you on the couch two days ago.” His brow went up almost mater of fact looking down at the hottest boy he'd ever seen. 

**

Stiles felt his face redden as he moved his hands to cover his face. Oh, that was embarrassing, but he was right Derek had been more than fantastic in that department, granted it had been Stiles first time but the ease in which Derek knew how to reach the good spots in him annoyed Stiles, he knew it was stupid he was glad they both weren't new at this but he also didn’t like thinking about Derek with anyone else.  


“Whatever you're thinking stop it.” Derek muttered resting his hips more firmly on Stiles own, and wow, yeah Hale men were all well endowed. Stiles blew out a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling.  


“Im hungry.” Stiles said suddenly yep food that what Stiles needed he moved his hands away from his face and Derek's eyes had grown darker.  


“Im hungry too.” and wow Derek thrusting into him even through clothes was something of a marvel, it should be studied and then drawn somehow and hung in an art museum.  


“For food.” Stiles voice was weak as he spoke and Derek nodded his head lifting himself easily off Stiles and then headed to the kitchen leaving him all hot and bothered on the couch. Well you asked for it, his subconscious told him as he moved himself into a sitting position. A few minutes later he followed Derek into the kitchen, sitting so he could watch Derek cook. He still hadn’t put on a shirt and Stile let his eyes roam over his chest. A chest that Derek had pressed against him a few minutes ago, a chest that a few days ago Stiles as had leaned against as Derek got him off.  


Stiles was suddenly on his feet making his way over to the greek like man with no shirt who for some reason wanted him when he could have any one he wanted. Stiles reached up lightly touching his shoulder, Derek looked over at him an eyebrow raised before Stiles pushed on his shoulder a little more pushing Derek back so he rested against the far counter. Slowly he dropped to his knees and Derek groaned. His hands gripping the counter behind him as he waited to see what Stiles would do. Derek hadn’t bothered to do the button to his jeans so all Stiles had in his way was a zipper and hey those things came down so easily. Derek didn’t have on any underwear, why would he? Stiles felt his hands tremble as he reached up about to pull his jeans downs and Derek's hand grabbed his own.  


“I don’t want you scared of me.” Derek grunted out and Stiles looked up to see him watching him his eyes no longer green but a shinning yellow.  


“Im not, I'm excited, I've never done this before so Ill apologize now in case its bad.”  


“Impossible.” Derek gritted back, as he pulled his hands away.  


Stiles yanked down his jeans and Derek's erection jumped free, and wow Derek was somehow even more endowed than Peter and that was saying something. Stiles didn’t have a gag reflex but he had never tested it on something so big, no time like the present to figure it out. Stiles started by licking the tip, it was salter than he had expected but not as bad as others had made it seem. He slowly sucked in the tip and the counter that Derek was gripping groaned in protest to how Derek tight was gripping it. Slowly he sucked in more of Derek, swirling his tongue along the tip as he went. Finally Derek hit the back of Stiles throat but there was still more to go but Stiles hadn’t choked yet so that was a good sign. Stiles sat up a little more before letting Derek's cock slipped down his throat. The counter cracked under Derek's hand and he all but growled as his hand slid through Stiles hair before holding on to it. As he drew stiles head back before yanking him forward.  


“Shit, sorry.” Derek said yanking his hand away before balling it into a fist. There wasn’t a gag reflex but Stiles eyes stilled warted, but Derek liked it rough and hey, he could get behind that. He picked up the pace as he bobbed his head taking Derek faster and as deep as he would go. If the swearing from above him was anything to go by he was doing an okay job. Derek jerked forward, and Stiles absently heard the stove cut off.  


When Stiles moved forward to take him fully into his mouth. Derek's fingers gripped his hair keeping him in place more tears sprung to his eyes. Stiles ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. There was a growl and then hot sticky liquid hit the back of his throat a lot of it actually. Stiles bobbed his head a few more times swallowing as much as he could, but some semen still slipped past his mouth before pulling away.  


Suddenly he was on his back looking up at the kitchen ceiling, Derek's hands reached up to brush away tears from his eyes. Then he was kissing him, his tongue probing before he bit Stiles lips. His hands slid under Stiles hips till his fingers dug into his ass bringing there hips flush together. And although Derek had just cum, apparently going more than one round wasn’t going to be a problem for him.  


“...fuck.” Derek muttered against Stiles neck before nibbling at the flesh there. He muttered something else against his neck that Stiles wasn’t able to hear.  


Derek bit the right side of his neck again. Stiles arched his back and his fingers raked down Derek's naked back as he raised to meet the other mans hips. Derek growled pulling away his eyes flashing yellow.  


“No, wrong way.” Stiles panted reaching for him but Derek snarled pushing his hand away. He let his head fall back hitting the floor with a thud.  


“Sorry.” Derek said before he yanked on his jeans and then helped Stiles up. “Your reaction wasn’t because of me it was the bite mark on your neck. I... um got jealous.” Derek said his fingers running around the mark.  


“There no need to be jealous. I'm all yours, Sour wolf” Stiles the stove back on, to finish the pancakes. Derek reached over and turned it back off, Stiles looked up at him, what the hell? He was actually hungry.  


“Breakfast later.” he muttered yanking Stiles from the kitchen then up the stairs and into his bedroom. Stiles was on the bed in mere moments. Derek however stayed at the end of the bed, looking down at him. He rubbed his hands together before running them through his hair, he was so sexy it wasn’t good for Stiles health. He felt heat flush his face and his cock grow hard just looking at the man. I mean come on!  


“D-”  


“Silence.” Derek said placing a finger to his own perfect fucking mouth. Derek crawled on the bed before yanking Stiles shorts down and freeing his erection. He wasn’t anything like Derek in size and was kind of embarrassed. He reached down to cover himself and Derek swatted his hands away growling. “Don’t. You're perfect. You're...” he trialed off as he dipped his head to place a kiss on Stiles inner thigh. Then the other before his hands reached up and slipped off Stiles shirt before capturing one of his nipples between his teeth, and biting hard.  


“Ah, Der-”  


“Silence.” Derek muttered again, a finger to Stiles lips this time. “Or Ill stop.” his eyes roamed down Stiles naked body, his tongue running along his bottom lip. “And I really don’t want to stop.” Stiles nodded his head his face so hot he knew he was beat red. “I only want to hear you moan.” moving back down his body Derek raised Stiles's legs placing them over his shoulder as he licked a long line up Stiles cock. And holy fuck he was going to cum any second.  


Derek moved lower and suddenly his tongue was pushing inside him. Stiles bucked his hips, his hands racing down to attach themselves in Derek's hair. He wasn’t quite sure if it was to push him away or pull him closer. Derek hummed as the hands he had around Stiles hips pulled him more flush to his mouth. He moved every once in a while giving Stiles time to cool down briefly from the sensations he was feeling. Then Derek would bite his inner thigh or kiss his way from Stiles knee to his cock before giving his erection its own kiss before pushing his tongue back inside him. He did this for what felt like forever and Stiles wanted to come so badly he felt like crying.  


“Derek please.” he whined, and whined was too nice a word for it he sounded pitiful and was sure that sound alone would turn Derek off. Stiles reached up to cover his face palming his eye to keep the tears at bay. Derek pulled himself away the sucking sound sent another jolt at heat to Stiles already painful erection. He kissed his stomach before kissing Stiles' jaw.  


“Hush, trust me.” Stiles whined again he hips raising to rut against Derek's body who only moved out of the way. “I know, I know. Just a bit longer I want you to see stars.” Derek muttered. Another kiss this time to his mouth it was long and messy and Stiles felt a tear run down his cheek. One of the hands on his hip moved between his legs Derek's finger easily slipped in, having been thoroughly worked over by Derek's mouth. The moan that slipped from his mouth was lewd enough to be in any adult movie and from the responding groan it had a good effect. A second finger found its way inside and Derek moved back down his body, and a hot mouth suddenly swallowed him whole and Stiles fisted the blanket. Derek's fingers ran over his prostate and Stiles vision blurred at the edges.  


“oh, fu-” Stiles looked down the line of his body and Derek just happened to look up and even with Stiles cock in his mouth he was able to give a slight smirk.  


–  


Derek was yanking a cover over him and Stiles couldn’t move any of this limbs. Fuck he had probably had the best orgasm of his life and he had passed out while having it. What the actual hell! Why was life just trying to fuck with him?  


“Was it as good for you, as it was for me?” Stiles muttered feeling his face flush. Derek raised his eyebrow a smile playing on his lips.  


“I'm sorry I guess I took it a little to rough on you. I didn’t mean for you to pass out.” Derek was now wearing a new pair of jeans and a shirt so he had been passed out long enough for Derek to change. The one thing that hadn’t changed when Derek got dressed was the state of his erection, it pressed firmly against his new jeans. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles looked back up a flush to his face, why was he blushing not a half hour ago Stiles had deep throated Derek in the kitchen and Derek had in return finger fucked him to the point of passing out, they were a little beyond blushing. “It was better than good.” Derek said climbing back on the bed his eyes full of heat and pure sex. “Fuck Stiles, its been a while since I've come when my partner came.” Stiles wished he had been awake for that he would have paid money to watch Derek come undone just by getting him off.  


“Happy I could bring you back to your teenage years. But maybe next time I can be awake to see the event happen.”  


“I already apologized it's not something I do often especially when it comes to making others cum.” Stiles reached over running his hand through Derek's hair.  


“I wanna see wolf you.” Stiles muttered changing the subject, thinking of Derek with other people and cumming wasn’t exactly what he wanted to talk about.  


“No, he's very unstable, even more so around you, sometimes he doesn’t easily let me come back to the surface.” Derek exhaled into the mattress.  


“I wasn’t talking about that, though I wouldn’t mind talking to him either. I wanna see your wolf form.”  


“Over my dead body. Stiles when I'm in wolf form its not like when I let him to the surface to just talk, he doesn’t realize that I'm even there, and while he knows you, while I'm still in human form when I'm a wolf he might not and I cant risk that.” He shook his head a habit of his that Stiles was pretty sure meant he was talking to his other self. It was like he was trying to shake the conversation away, but Derek's wolf always comes back, he's never alone.  


“Does he um, like me? Or does he have an issue with, whatever this is?” Derek looked up without Stiles hand falling from his hair.  


“No, he doesn’t have an issue with” Derek held up his hand so Stiles could see him making air quotes. “Whatever this is.” he mocked. “He likes you.” he stated throwing a arm around Stiles hips.  


“Does he have a name?”  


“Yeah, mine.” The response came quickly, talking about Derek's wolf side clearly wasn’t a topic Derek often broached.  
“Come on Derek if I cant see your real wolf let me talk to him. I promise not to provoke him.”Derek laughed a rumble in his chest.  


“Im not worried about you with him I'm worried about him with you. The room smells of you and sex and... well its not exactly the best combination maybe some other time.” Derek muttered into his stomach before lightly nibbling at the flesh.  


“Yeah? Is he just going to ravish me on the spot?” Stiles joked before Derek nodded his head, that twitch of a smile playing on his lips again.  


“You clearly don’t know the affect you have on men. Or me for that matter. I don’t think its a good sign that I've been hard since the moment I met you. It's awkward when your sister thinks you've got a hard on for her.” Derek said running a hand down his leg to push at the erection in his jeans.  


“Sister? I didn’t know you had siblings.”  


“I have a few, but Laura is the one who came by. We have to talk about her visit actually.” Derek sat up. Stiles wanted to run his hand through Derek's hair. Hell he wanted his hair hand running through his hair as Derek went down on him again. It was an amazing thing that Derek liked him, and he had even said that Stiles affected him more than Stiles even knew. Something he couldn’t fathom. Because Stiles couldn’t hide how much he wanted Derek from him, it was an annoying fact but not one he could change since Derek was going to be a werewolf forever. Not that Stiles was expecting forever hell the 'deed' hadn’t even happened but Stiles was hoping for at least a few months, maybe. He'd take a few months happily if Derek was involved.  


“Pay attention when someone is talking to you Stiles.” Derek rumbled out and Stiles snapped his head forward. “Theres another werewolf that's claimed you. It was his wolves that came in and attacked you, granted they were actually trying to just attack Peter since hes a wolf from a different pack and you were with him. But they finally called a formal meeting since you and Peter took on eight members of their pack and Peter killed one.” Derek said the last part with a roll of his eyes as if he couldn’t understand why Peter would do that.  


“He was protecting me!” Derek held up his hand. Damn everything on him was perfect, Stiles had never had a hand fetish but there was a first time for everything.  


“I know Stiles. They also know this since they were in the wrong. You cant steal a human from another wolf when hes under protection. And Everyone knows your under Hale protection, they violated the terms of pack law since this Luke guy hadn’t claimed you out right.” Derek moved straddling Stiles hips and really how was Stiles suppose to keep a train of thought with Derek being all sexy and on him? He placed a kiss on the corner of Stiles mouth before climbing off the bed. “The meetings in an hour. So take a shower and get dressed quickly. Im going to clean up the house as much as possible before we leave. Or maybe just fix the front door since you know were kind of supposed to keep the bad guys out.”  


Stiles hopped out of bed grabbing new clothes before looking over his shoulder at Derek. “Why don’t you come in and join me instead?” his cheeks were burning but he was pleased he had spoken his minds and the spark in Derek's eyes made the blush grow deeper.  


“If I get in the shower with you we'll be late and my sister will not like that. You'll also smell even more of me and sex and the other pack wont like that.” Derek said as he walked closer and soon Stiles was looking up into his green eyes. Derek's lips twitched and bent down capturing his in a bruising kiss that knocked the air from his longs.  


When he walked off Stiles was left watching the glory that is Derek Hale then hopped into the shower. Twenty minutes later Stiles hopped out of the shower, it took longer than he thought to clean up some of the blood on him, how had Derek stood kissing him all morning was something a miracle to Stiles who changed into new jeans and a clean t-shirt, the summer sun already heating the house. He was walking down the steps and like fucking always tripped on the second to last one, sprawling out on the entry way floor.  


“Ever the graceful.” Stiles turned his head to see Peter sitting on the living room couch, he himself was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a tight fitting grey t-shirt. He was attractive and the brow that lifted in his direction clearly meant he could tell that Stiles liked the way he looked. “Now, now Stiles, Derek is still here. Well have to wait for the angry wolf to leave us alone again.” Peter joked before winking and blowing him a kiss.  


“Peter.” It was all Derek said as he hammered in another nail to the front door and his voice held enough hatred and warning inside it that made Peter smile more.  


“Derek so easily jealous. Had Stiles wanted me, by the grace of heaven it would have already happened and I would not have stopped him.” Stiles looked over at Derek who looked more pissed off. “Were going to be late.” Peter stood and Stiles climbed off the floor dusting himself off. Derek stood between Peter and himself and Peter smirked as he walked out the newly fixed front door. Derek was tense and Stiles leaned forward placing a kiss on Derek's clothed shoulder before side stepping him and following Peter outside. Stiles climbed into the back of a town car as Peter climbed into the driver seat and was more than surprised when Derek followed him into the back.  


The car ride was shorter than Stiles thought it would be, they were only a few minutes outside of town when they pulled into a hotel. Stiles knew people in this town! Derek, while sitting in the back, seat hadn’t really touched Stiles at all and when Peter tried to talk, Derek either cut him off or didn’t reply. He was tense and that was just making Stiles nervous. He wasn’t exactly sure what was going to be happening during this pack meeting but if it had Derek stressed than he was stressed as well. When they got out of the car Peter stood a little bit aways.  


“I cant walk inside with you. I have to meet up with Laura, before we meet the other pack. So you’ll be staying with Peter. He wont let anything happen to you.” Stiles nodded his head he already knew Peter would protect him at all cost. “Remember not to lie Stiles, I know you wont, but we'd all be able to tell if you did anyways. Be good until I see you again.” Derek brushed his thumb over Stiles cheek before heading off towards the back of the hotel.  


Stiles knew he’d see Derek durning the meeting but Derek made it seem like after this meeting he'd never see him again. What the hell was going to happen during this thing? He would ask Peter but he didn’t know how many werewolves were in this hotel nor did he know if Peter was aloud to tell him or not. He followed Peter into an elevator who was humming his own song against the music already playing. He smiled down at Stiles before winking, Hale men and winking again another glorious thing that everyone should experience yet only few would. Peter's smile widened.  


“I like that you find me attractive.” Peter muttered tucking his hands behind his back as if it took effort not to touch Stiles. “I like it even more that even though I hit on you, your feeling haven’t changed for Derek. I also like that Derek's protective of you and that its not wasted. All without having sex yet, it makes a man want to find love.” Peter says frowning before shaking his head as the door opened, Stiles followed closely behind him. Peter would be a good man to fall in love with, Stiles honestly believed Peter would die for his lover if it came to that. For a brief moment Stiles wondered what it would be like to have the full force of Peter's love upon him. It would be hot and all consuming, the utter definition of drowning in love. Peter brows furrowed looking over at him clearly his sent was a hard one to pin. 

**

Derek felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin, being away from Stiles while in a hotel full of werewolves from another pack. It wasn't how he envisioned the day after his moon going. He wanted to stay in bed with Stiles all day, hell it didn’t even have to be the bed, he'd take it in the living room or kitchen and the fact that he had turned down a shower invitation was a miracle in and of itself. There were several reason why he hadn’t joined but the main reason was Peter had been downstairs since before Stiles woke up and Derek refused to let Peter hear any moans from Stiles mouth without him being aware. Apparently there was talk of a threesome something Peter and Derek had done before but he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to share Stiles. But if its what Stiles wanted Derek would go out of his way to please him.  


Laura stood next to him, the image of a pure alpha in a tight red skirt with a black shirt tucked into it with a red blazer to cover her arms. She wore black pumps to complete the outfit, her dark hair was pulled into a high pony-tail as long nails clicked along the wall as they waited to be called to the meeting hall. She was more annoyed than angry, she knew about his feeling for Stiles and this claim came out of left field, no one was taking Stiles from the Hale pack. The only issue Derek was seeing was that Luke was an alpha, Derek was third in line at Peter to become Alpha. Sure he could take Peter on if he really wanted to but he had no wish to be second to pack leader. The only other problem Derek saw was that he had never seen Luke fight, he wasn’t sure if he could win, but Stiles was the prize and he wasn’t going to loose.  


Finally there was a knock on the door and Derek was up pulling the door open allowing Laura to slip past him before they followed the unknown werewolf towards where Stiles and this Luke man waited. Laura reached back grabbing his hand as they walked, his older sister had always looked out for him and this meeting was no different. They weren’t leaving without Stiles, since that meant they'd have to leave without Derek. The door opened before they had to knock and Laura walked inside first and Derek was once again quick to follow and felt the pressure in his chest ease as he saw the back of Stiles head who was sitting next to Peter who was tapping his fingers along the table to some unknown tune. Stiles looked over his shoulder and gave a slight wave and a wink before turning back around. Laura sat on the other side Stiles who stared at her open mouthed for a moment.  


“Hey lady from the elevator.....again.” He held out his hand a dopey smile on his face. Yeah Laura was a stunner. They had met each other before? She reached out and grabbed Stiles hand shaking it.  


“Hello Stiles who parents hate him everyday that in in Y.” there was a slight pause. “again.” Stiles blushed at the unknown joke spoken between them. Jealous, who? Derek, never?  


“I met your hot alpha sister when I first came to see you. Is there anyone in your family who isn't hot?” he asked as a door across the room opened and the force of his power rolled over Derek's skin he was clearly just trying to show off but it was a lost cause since he was doing it for the benefit of Stiles who couldn’t feel it nor had he turned back around yet clearly waiting for an answer.  


“I don’t think anyone in my family is “hot” but yes to a extent we are all attractive in our own way. Turn around and pay attention Stiles other people have entered the room.” Derek said not looking away from the younger who who rolled his eyes, clearly he wasn’t impressed with the whole set up of this meeting.  


“But I enjoy looking at you stud muffin. Give me a kiss and ill behave.” Derek felt a smile play at his lips, before he felt another push of Luke's power. Well that did it for him if it annoyed Luke and he got to kiss Stiles it was truly a win win. He bent down giving Stiles a quick but firm kiss and backed away again. Stiles turned around and the sent of happiness came off him in waves. Derek's wolf howled in his head pleased that Stiles had staked his claim on Derek without even knowing it in front of Luke. Who looked beyond pissed.  


“Mr. Hale, I don’t understand why you're even here we only need the alpha and the second present to have this meeting. You can leave.” Derek felt a growl in his throat but swallowed it as he turned to leave fighting an alpha during a meeting was frowned upon. What he was surprised too hear was a chair slide across the floor following his retreat. Stiles was climbing out of his seat to the amusement of both Peter and Laura to follow him, Luke frowned and his anger was damn near touchable. “Stile you don’t have to leave.” he said a tight smile on his face.  


“Oh! but I'm not the alpha or the second of the pack. So Ill take my leave with Derek, I'm not really sure what happening here anyways, I'm sure Laura has my best intentions. But if he leaves the room I'm leaving with him.” He said as he pushed his chair back in. Peter was hiding his laugh behind his hand and Laura wasn’t hiding her smile.  


“Fine Mr. Hale you can stay. Stiles please come back to your seat.” Stiles raised his hands while he looked at Derek who shrugged his shoulders back a smile on his face as he watched Stiles play Luke. He was so unprepared for Stiles in wit alone, Stiles would eat him for lunch and need something else by dinner. Derek felt heat race down his body to his cock, only Stiles would be able to play an alpha at his own game all the while having his back. He was harder than he should be but god damn he was being so fucking attractive right now. Stiles turned around and rejoined Peter and Laura at the table.  


Derek took his post back behind Stiles, it was pose that declared Stiles as his without claiming him. Everyone in the room took it as claim even though Luke had already done that. However, since Stiles didn’t ask him to move his claim stuck. The other pack knew if any harm was intended towards Stiles they have to go through Derek, something Derek feared was going to have to happen anyways. Theres no way this meeting was going to be a good one. Hell all civil actions that were going to happen were out the window with Stiles equally claiming Derek even though he hadn’t know he had done it. Luke smiled and it was a real smile and it was all for Stiles who seemed unimpressed.  


“Stiles do you know this man?” Laura asked, and Stiles looked over at Luke and for a long moment he said nothing.  


“I mean.... do I know him? No. have I seen his face.... yes.” Stiles muttered shifting in his seat uncomfortable. Derek wanted to yank him out of there, he wanted to get him in the car and back to his house hell he'd love to take Stiles out on a proper date show everyone how lucky he was. Luke growled in Derek's direction and he jerked his eyes away from the back of Stiles head to look at the alpha. He could pretend all he wanted that Stiles belong to him but it'd be a cold day in hell before Derek gave him up. Stiles turned to look back at him but Laura stopped him, and he faced forwards again Derek smelled his agitation.  


“Stiles is under our protection you breaking into a Hale house to try and steal him is unforgivable. Stiles has claimed Derek back in the way that any human can claim a mate-” Luke laughed harshly.  


“A mate? Please don’t offend me, Derek isn't a fit mate for Stiles.” Derek felt anger roll through him and as if he could sense it Stiles reached back placing a hand on Derek's leg for a moment before setting it back in his lap. “My Claim is still valid as an alpha. I can and will challenge Derek to a fight.” Fighting wasn’t really out of the norm for wolves and Derek nor Laura had any grounds to not take the challenge. She looked over at Derek thinking the same thing. “You have no grounds to not take it. We'll fight the next half moon and while we wait Ill keep Stiles in my stead.” Peter growled seconds before Derek himself which drew Luke's eyes to Derek's uncle.  


“Stiles himself along with Peter already took out eight of your wolves. What on earth makes you think we'd allow him to stay in your care? You couldn’t even kidnap him correctly. There's no way you could keep him safe. And while you’re a threat you aren’t the only problem in Stiles life.” Laura said picking the dirt from out under her nails.  


“If thats the case then he's safe in Peter's hands more so than Derek's. Who wasn’t even there when are 'failed kidnapping' took place. He should be moved into the care of Peter.” Luke said with distain, as he shifted some of the focus he had onto Derek's uncle. He was cautious of Peter now, another player in the game when it came to Stiles.  


“No.” Was Peters reply and the room looked to him. “Im not a babysitter and Derek isn’t the only Hale male you have to worry about trying to steal Stiles from you. But you already knew that.” Peter said looking over to Stiles and winked. Again, the light scent of peaches hit Derek's nose, it wasn’t as strong as when he looked at Derek but it was still there and it still annoyed him.  


“Im staying with Derek.” Stiles said. “Luke, I don’t get your obsession with me. We talked all of twice. You don’t know me and I don’t know you. You talk as if I don’t get a say, and I get it i'm not a werewolf and even if I was id be low on the rating system but I don’t have to listen to a thing you actually say.”  


“You may not Stiles, but Derek will. Luke out ranks him and his claim on you is valid to a point. If Luke says he has to stay away from you till before the fight then Derek will have to comply.” Peter said leaning towards him as if not everyone in the room could head him.  


“Is that true?” Stiles asked Laura who nodded.  


“Werewolf politics. Even though Luke isn’t his alpha Derek would be challenging him for his position in his own pack and Derek isn’t even trying to be alpha of this pack. However as I was saying before, Stiles is in more trouble than just werewolf's there are human involved and more importantly Stiles father believes that hes in Derek's care it would seem odd if his charge was to suddenly change.” There was silence from Luke for a long moment.  


“My dear Stiles yet again you evade me for now however come the half moon you will be mine.” Derek wanted to kiss his sister a feeling that he has never had. “Derek Hale I leave my mate in your hands keep him safe” Derek didn’t bother saying anything, Luke was showing off and Derek was over it.  


“Derek please take Stiles and return home and as stated once again on the half moon you will fight and the winner will have claim to Stiles.” Derek nodded his head and waited for Stiles to climb out of his chair.  


Before walking to Derek however he placed a kiss on Laura on the cheek and then gave a - though to long in Derek's opinion- kiss to Peters cheek as well. Then he walked over to Derek a huge smile spread across his face that was purely for him and it eased some of the tension in Derek's wolf. Stiles reached out waiting for Derek to reach back out to him. Derek knew he shouldn’t have but he looked up making eye contact with Luke as he grabbed Stiles hand then pulled him close as they walked out of the room. Walking down the hall quickly they stopped, waiting for the elevator. The doors to the elevator finally opened and they climbed inside. Stiles opened his mouth but Derek silenced him with a finger to his lips. Then he tapped his ear, hoping Stiles understood that everyone could hear him. Stiles nodded his head and bit his lip, his fingers tapping along his leg.  


He must not have taken his medication this morning. Derek reached out grabbing his moving fingers and Stiles stilled then relaxed looking up at him. Derek's wolf climbed at the surface, he had already been antsy during the whole meeting, now even though he could see that Stiles was okay he wanted to check for himself. Derek rolled his shoulder he'd feel better once they were out of this place, he wanted to get Stiles back into his bedroom with Stiles on his back or on his stomach or on his knees. Any way he could get him really.  


Finally the doors reopened on the ground floor and the hand than held Stiles tightened. Derek knew there were more werewolves he just wasn’t expecting them all on this floor. Stiles went to take a step out and Derek yanked him back before pulling him closer to his side. Then more behind him, but never once let go of his hand. Stiles followed closely behind and while mild fear rolled off him, however, besides that he was calm, and safe. Once again Derek's wolf pushed to be let out, Stiles felt safe with him, as he should be. Derek and his wolf would never let any harm come to Stiles.  


The front door was finally came into view, and when they finally got outside Derek felt some of the tension leave him. Looking around he saw the car they had come in, it was Peter's but he'd get a ride back with Laura. Derek needed them out of this area sooner rather than later. Derek yanked the passenger door open, and Stiles jumped inside without having to be asked. Derek climbed into the driver seat and then peeled out of the parking lot. The hotel had been nice, under very different circumstances he would have loved to stayed there, maybe ware out a bed or two. 

**

Stiles felt himself calm down the further they got away from that hell hole. Everything that had happened in the last couples of days was a whirlwind. Taking in stock in the last four days, Derek had come out as a werewolf, Stiles had been attacked and almost killed, Derek had given him blue balls and then gave him an amazing orgasm and then in the last five minutes Derek has just agreed to fight a complete stranger for the right to “claim” Stiles.  


Did Derek actually even want to claim Stiles? Or was he just feeling obligated? And this whole Mate talk did that stress Derek out, or was he happy about it? Did Stiles even want to claim Derek for himself, the answer was yes. Stiles didn’t even like the thought of Derek touching someone else. Derek glanced over at him, his eyebrow raised.  


“You smell strange.”  


“Im worried. Is all, they said some strange stuff in there. That like I like claimed you as a mate. Like are you okay with that? I didnt know that I did that, but like aren’t those a forever type thing? With you werewolves?” Stiles asked picking at the nail on his left pointer finger. Derek sighed, his hands flexing on the steering wheel.  


“Becoming mates isn’t like it is in the book or movies. 'Claiming' is much like when full humans just say they’re boyfriend and boyfriend. You've established to the werewolf community that Im taken by you in scent. When others smell me its a combination or mine with yours, its nothing to worry about.” Derek said turning onto a road that Stiles finally recognized.  


“Did you claim me back?” Stiles sucked in his lower lip while his fingers tapped along his thighs.  


“I did, however the other night that wolf who bite you tried to take my claim away. He was claiming you for the pack however thats why he had to actually bite you. But Peter got to him in time before it stuck.”  


“What if it had?”  


“Todays meeting would have gone very differently.” Derek said stopping at a red light he looked over at Stiles. “I would have challenged Luke to the fight.”  


“Do I smell like you?”  


“You smell like a Hale, you used to smell like me but you've been with Peter a lot lately so its mingled.” Derek sounded really annoyed by that, and Stiles smiled happy that Derek wasn’t burdened by him.  


“How do I smell like you more?” Derek's grip on the wheel tightened, and even though he wasn’t looking at Stiles he could still see his eyes grow brighter something Stiles was realizing happened when he was either aroused or angry, he was going to take a stab in the dark and say aroused.  


Then Stiles watched as his handsome features changed completely, from playful to attentive. Something was happening that Stiles couldn’t see or hear, something bad apparently.  
The car swerved on the road before pulling over in jerking moves. Stiles glanced over at Derek, who was yanking off his seat belt. Derek glanced his way and he as met with Yellow eyes, not a good sign, where had human Derek gone? Why had wolf Derek taken over?  


“Derek? Whats wrong?” Stiles asked, this morning he understood him when it was only them, would it be the same now when things were bad?  


“Stay- in- car.” Derek gritted out. Stiles nodded his head. “Lock the door.” he said with more ease.  


“Okay.” Derek nodded his head then he turned to look out the window seeing something Stiles couldn’t. Derek unlocked his door stepping out but ducked back inside quickly placing a kiss to Stiles lips.  


“Don’t worry.” he muttered against them, before leaving. Don’t worry he says, that wasn’t possible if it had anything to do with Derek and him being in danger he was going to worry. If it was any of the Hale family members. They had gone above and beyond to help him stay out of Luke's hands. But there was something obviously different when it came to Derek. Claiming Derek as his boyfriend to a bunch of other wolves was on thing and to have Derek 'claim' him back felt nice. Having a werewolf boyfriend thought espically one that was a federal agent meant more moments like this, being worried. It's how he felt a lot of the time never sure if his dad was going to come home or if that evening it would just end up him being alone. It was a fear, Stiles didn’t want to be alone, he wasn’t good alone.  


Looking out the window, he tried to see where Derek had gone he should have been watching him more closely. But there was nothing on this side of the road. The woods were on either side of him, and the wind gently rocked the car back and forth but besides that nothing seemed wrong. He took a deep breath, his fingers moving along his leg. He hadn’t taken his medication this morning other things had happened.  


There was a knock on his window startling him. Derek stood there, his shirt was cut up and while he saw blood there were no open wounds to which that blood could have come from. Opening the door Derek moved back slightly making it so it didn’t hit him.  


“Drive. Don’t know how.” Derek said leaning heavily against the car, Stiles unbuckled then got out rushing over to the driver side. He wasn’t entirely sure where to go, but he knew the safe house was on the outskirts of the town. He could get them there but the turn off from what he could remember wasn’t visible. Wolf Derek rested his head back on the seat, taking in hard shallow breaths. Fifteen minutes later Derek pointed to the right, indicating the turn off. Stiles took the twist and turns through the woods slowly, trying not to damage the car. Finally he saw the house pull into view.  


“Stop!” Stiles slammed on the breaks the car skidding a few feet. What the hell was going on? “Not.” Wolf Derek was clearly struggling with not being able to t

alk as much as be wanted to. “Not Safe.” he finally got out, his hands balling into fist. Not safe again? hadn’t Derek just battled his way through danger for him now there was more.  
“What do you want me to do?” Stiles asked there wasn’t exactly a place to just turn around in the woods. Derek didn’t say anything just closed his eyes listening and Stiles tried to keep still not wanting to throw off any of the sounds. Finally he opened his eyes and the vibrant yellow that let Stiles know the wolf was on the surface was gone. “Derek?”  


“There are three people in that house that shouldn’t be there, they’re human and they have guns. There were wolves in the woods when we were leaving the hotel that didn’t belong to Luke or any pack near here but they were tracking us.” Derek said in too calm a voice since Stiles was freaking out. Why were so many people trying to ruin his life? “Im going to take care of the men in the house, then we're moving location. Okay?” Stiles nodded his head. “Stay in the car, again. Ill only be a moment.” again he was eerily calm.  


Derek was out of the car before Stiles could say anything else. Watching him walk with lethal grace towards the safe house Stiles watched him simply just go through the front door. There were no gun shots no bodies being thrown out of the window. Just nothing, then Derek appeared holding two of them and roughly throwing them to the ground. He went back inside quickly grabbing the third and adding him to the pile. Derek went back inside and a few minutes was walking back out with a suit case. Stiles opened the trunk and Derek shoved it inside.  


Stiles climbed out of the car knowing it was safe. Derek already had a phone to his ear talking to someone quickly. “Yeah, three of them, we're moving locations.” there was a slight pause as whoever he was talking to spoke. His brows came together and he looked down the road they had come from. “Yes, as long as its only two days.” There was another pause and he nodded his head though the person couldn’t see him. “We'll be there soon.” then he hung up shoving his cell phone in the pocket. He reached out grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him forward before pushing him against the car trapping him against it, kissing him. It was long and wonderful and Stiles wanted to be kissed like that hours.  


“I have good news and then not so good news.” he muttered once again looking down the road.  


“What's the good news?” Stiles asked hesitantly.  


“Well the good news is you’re going to see your father for two days before we move locations to a new safe house.” Stiles couldn’t help feeling giddy, he missed his father, sure he had been going through his own things but after his mother died he didn’t spend any long length time away form him.  


“And the bad?” Derek tapped his fingers along the roof of the car, frowning.  


“For those two days while you’re with your father I'll be on another case.”  


“What?” Derek pulled away and Stiles reached out grabbing his shirt, why was he pulling away? Stiles let his hands drop, he shouldn’t keep Derek with him if he didn’t want to be there.  


“Stop, whatever you're thinking about. stop thinking it. I don’t want to leave you Stiles, I don’t know if you noticed but theres now a new group of werewolves and Im not sure who they're after me or you, but with the way you attract danger its probably you.” Stiles agreed with that but thought it would be to conceded to say that out loud. Derek wanted to stay with him for the sake of keeping him safe which was a nice feeling but clearly not all the Stiles wanted. Groaning Derek pulled him out of his train of thought. “Stiles I'm not a mind reader, while I can smell what you're feeling I don’t know why. So please help me out here. What are you thinking?” Derek asked leaning his forehead on Stiles his hands moving to cradled his head. “Shit.”  


Just as quickly he pulled away again and a cop car appeared around the trees how had they even find turn off. It literately didn’t look any different that the woods. Derek was quickly back into safe house agent mood. Which was good, Stiles wasn’t exactly sure how to voice his annoying feelings. He sounded like a moody teen girl in a very poorly written novel. Does he love me? Why wont he love me? Im going to be annoying for half the book because this is apparently what people enjoy reading.  


Yeah he knew that's how he was feeling however he wasn’t willing to admit it out loud. Derek already saw him as a child, he didn’t want Derek to see him as a hung up romantic when there were other things to worry about. Stiles knew the two cops that climbed out of the car coming up to them, he smiled and moved around Derek who had stood in the way of their direct view. Protecting him without even meaning too.  


“Hey kid.” Officer McFreely said pulling him into a hug. “Damn your eye healed quickly, your father is also a quick healer. Hows the leg?” he asked pulling back but keeping his hands on his arm.  


“The medicine does it job, I almost forget I was even stabbed which is awesome.” Stiles said, it was so true, he hadn’t asked Derek to heal his leg and he had seen his bare legs enough times in the past few days with one, just Stiles wearing short shorts to drive him crazy and then when Derek had his cock in his mouth. Stiles blushed happy the officers couldn’t smell his emotions because he was suddenly very aroused. Stiles slipped out of McFreely arms and headed over to officer Dale. They hugged quickly then shook hands with Derek who was the coldest Stiles had ever seen him. He had been nicer to Scott and he hated Scott.  


They talked briefly and Derek gave short and quick responses seemingly on edge, or maybe just angry. Then Derek was leading Stiles back to Peters car opening the passenger door for him once again, and while not slamming the door there was more force than needed to close it. What was his deal? He slipped into the driver seat, again the -not so much a slam -but a forceful door close then he cranked the key but Stiles had never turned the car off and the engine groaned in protest, before Derek yanked the gear shift into drive and drove towards the house before turning down a path Stiles hadn’t even noticed.  


“Why are you mad?” Derek grunted, and Stiles stayed quite for a while before speaking again. “You have the best hearing, so I know you’re just choosing to ignore me.” Derek stopped the car throwing it into park. Stiles could just see the break in the woods to the main street again, it wasn’t too far off but unless you were looking for Peters black car you probably wouldn’t have seen it.  


“You know about my hearing and you also know about my sense of smell.” He said after about two minutes of stand still. Stiles nodded his head not understanding where this was going. “Do you have a fetish for older men Stiles? Because between myself, Peter and Luke you've set a trend.” His words were harsh as he spoke and then turned in his seat to fully look at him.  
“The Fuck? What the hell are you talking about?”  


“When that guy.” Derek paused to think of his name. “Officer Mcfreely, I think he told me was his name touched you, you got turned on.” Derek said his name like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever had to utter. And the blush that hit Stiles cheek was embarrassing, Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes something Stiles wasn’t even sure Derek could do.  


“You're a fuckin idiot.” Stiles said running a hand through his hair and Derek snarled at him. “With that amazing hearing of yours, you must know he was talking to me about my eye and how it was healed.” Derek nodded his head, still looking annoyed. “Then you also heard him ask me about my leg. You've already told me you cant read my mind so you clearly didn’t know I was thinking about how you didn’t heal my leg even though you've been down there enough.” Stiles paused swallowing hard. “I got aroused thinking about you. You idiot.” Derek was silent again and went back to looking out the window.  


“Before the cops showed up what were you thinking about?”  


“You! Im always fucking thinking about you. Its actually getting a bit concerning, I means its not normal right? And thats what has me worried, I think I like you too much. I mean I just met you roughly two weeks ago. Then at the meeting today Laura said I claimed you as a mate as much as a human could. And I don’t know if you want that I know you don’t mind it. I- I just don’t know what you want and I don’t know how to feel and it has me confused because I don’t want to be a burden for you.”  


Derek was quite again, no surprise there. He then unbuckled his seat belt, he then motioned for Stiles to do the same. Slowly he complied and Derek then pushed his seat back a little more spacing out more room from him and the steering wheel. Reaching towards him, he dragged Stiles over the center consul sitting him in his lap. His feet rested on the other seat while his left arm hung over the wheel, sitting in Derek's lap he could feel his erection resting firmly against his ass.  


Derek's hand slowly slipped up Stiles leg before reaching the zipper of his jeans, and dragged it down. Stiles sucked in a shuddering breath. Derek moved his hand up easily undoing the button and then he took hold on said jeans and Stiles underwear pulling it down to his mid thighs. Freeing his erection and there were even less layers blocking Derek cock to his ass. Shifting Stiles with his legs Derek wrapped his left arm around his waist, taking hold of the younger boys erection while Derek placed two fingers in his mouth sucking hard keeping eye contact with Stiles who now had a death grip on the wheel and his other hand clutched the bar above his head.  


His left hand tightened as he pulled up drawing out a drop of pre-cum from Stiles. Watching as the two fingers were pulled from Derek's mouth now coated with spit, Derek smirked at him. “Im sorry. I thought my feelings were very apparent. However since I failed to covey them, let me show you.” slipping his hand between Stiles legs his wet fingers found their target and Stiles' head fell back hitting the window. His mouth opening in a silent gasp, as Derek pressed inside. Fucking hell, Derek groaned as he slipped his fingers all the way in. Stiles thought one had been tight, but two fingers gave a new meaning too that.  


“I like you too Stiles. It's something my wolf and I are in full agreement on.” Derek twisted his fingers finding that little bundle of nerves. Stiles thrust down on his fingers sucking in his lower lip and biting down on it. “We've wanted you since you came to the hotel, hell We've wanted you since you responded yes to my email.” his thumb caressed the head of Stiles cock while his fingers quickened, moving in and out with more ease. Derek bit Stiles neck harshly the one that was still healing as his fingers twisted inside of him while the hand on his cock tightened. Moaning out Stiles turned his head wanting to kiss him, it was messy and all teeth. Saliva dripped down Stiles chin, Derek's fingers sharply thrusted forward.  
“You liking me isnt a burden. The only burden is what happens when you leave, Im attached. I get jealous that other people want you as mush as I do. But then I'm pleased because while others want you, every sexual first you have will be with me.” another sharp thrust and Stiles balls tightened, and the hand that had been holding the bar above him he grabbed the back of Derek's head his fingers slipping into his hair.  


“Are you listening Stiles?” it was hard to focus on anything with two fingers grinding against his prostate however he manged to nod. “My cock was the first to slip between those sexy lips and down your throat.” he kissed the pulse point there. “I was the first to swallow your deliciously sweet cum and the first to have my fingers inside of you, and fucking hell Ill be the first to fuck you as well.” Derek's hand stilled fully buried inside. “Do you understand what I'm saying Stiles?” his legs were shaking and the ragged breaths he was taking were making him light headed but he understood, again he nodded. “Say it then.”  


“You’re going to be my first.” Stiles said and the flutter of excitement in his stomach was at this moment in time funny since he already had Derek's fingers in his ass.  


“In fact it'll happen like this. The first time Ill be gentle and you'll never worry again that I don’t like you back in the same way. And right after that Im going to fuck you hard. Like I wanted to do when I first meet you. Like I still want too.” he twisted his fingers and Stiles eyes rolled back but he wasn’t going to pass out this time.  


“Derek, Im close.” Stiles muttered out sweat dripping down his neck and his mind going blank.  


“Good boy Stiles, come for me. Cum from my fingers being inside you. Knowing that soon it wont be my fingers but my cock.” The words pushed him over the edge and he was spilling over Derek's hand his hole tightening on Derek's two fingers his hand clutching Derek''s hair who moved forward again kissing him through his orgasm.  


Derek jerked him off though two after shocks. He took a moment to calm down. And Derek's left hand gently rubbed his thigh.  


“We have to head to your fathers safe house.” Derek said against his lips.  


“You’re still hard.” and that word was an understatement Derek was like a piece of metal pressing against him, and Stiles wouldn’t mind returning the favor.  


“Im always hard when you’re around. It'll calm down enough to be around your father. But if we stay gone to much longer its going to raise suspicion.” Derek helped Stiles yanked his jeans back on he went back over to his own side of the car.  


“Yeah knowing were about to be around my father is probably a boner killer.” Stiles said grabbing his seat belt and slipping it back on. Every movement sent pleasureful after shocks through his body, who knew finger fucking could be so amazing?  


“Not as much as I would like.” Derek muttered palming his as he pulled out to the main road. “Why don’t you get some shut eye, It'll be about a hour and a half maybe even two before we get there.”  


“Yeah im pretty sleepy after...” Stiles paused feeling a flush hit his face. “Well I mean you were there.” he muttered looking out the window.  


“Does talking about sexual activities bother you?” Derek asked as he got on the highway, glancing his way.  


“Well Ive never had a base to talk about them before, so yeah. And talking to you about them is even more embarrassing.”  


“Why?” he sounded slightly annoyed.  


“Because...we’ve talked about this. I know you weren’t like a man who got around but-” again he paused. “I mean I'm happy we're not both new at this, you’re amazing.”  


“You give me an ego when you say things like that. Thats not the best thing for a werewolf.” Derek said and for the first time Stiles saw him smile.  


“Did- Did you just smile?” Derek's smile dropped a little and he rolled his eyes.  


“I guess you make us happy.”  


“So your werewolf likes me too? I know, I know the answer but I like to hear you say it.”  


“I assure you, nothing has changed in the last few minutes and it wont. We're...attached to you.”  


“Okay last question then I promise Ill get some rest. What happens if you loose the fight to Luke?”  


“Then I wont be able to see you.” there was tension in Derek's jaw as he said that, like there was more going on than what he was saying. Stiles however, didn’t know enough about Werewolf policy to know what else it could mean.  


“Like at all?” Derek nodded tapping his fingers along the steering wheel. “I don’t get him. Im not attracted to him, why is he going out of his way on this point. I mean its not like since I cant see you anymore that I'm going to fall in love with him.”  


“Are you in love with me?” Derek asked glancing his way a small smirk on his lips.  


“You know what I mean. We're like together...in a way. I mean I did ask you out first.” Derek was quite again still seemingly lost in thought. Stiles watched him for a bit longer leaning again the door. Stiles liked every angle of Derek's face, hell Stiles like every part of Derek from every angle. He wished he wasn’t so tired his eyes betraying him as they closed.

**

Derek listened as Stiles breathing evened out as he fell asleep at a very awful angel, there was no way that was comfortable. We're like together in a way. Thats what he said, for a kid who couldn’t talk about sex he talked about a subject that made Derek uncomfortable. Relationships were something he stayed away from typically. Wanting to be with Stiles and stay with him was new. Another two days away form Stiles wasn’t sitting well with him, sure the people he was going to be staying with were more than capable of keeping him safe however Derek knew he'd be safer by his side. Hell Stiles had shown twice that he could take care of himself even against werewolves.  


Derek wanted to lock the kid in a frigging room so he could never leave, he didn’t want anyone to look at him, he wanted to have Stiles for himself. Then Stiles technically did ask him out first. He had claimed Derek, in front of Peter and more importantly his alpha. Had claimed him so nonchalantly and Derek was more than happy to take that claim. Then, Derek had claimed him back. Derek had to make sure Luke didn’t win the fight, Stiles was his and it was going to stay that way. It would literately be over his dead body. But it had been a while since Derek had been in a full on fight. He had won the last one but barley.  


Derek would admit that fighting humans all the time had made him lack in areas when it came to fighting other werewolves, he forgets that he no longer has the upper hand and sometimes they are just better fighters than him. Having never seen Luke fight nor hearing of anyone fighting Luke he had no idea what he was getting into. Derek had never been into hearing about other packs, that was clearly going to have to change, since now yet another pack of wolves was surrounding Stiles.  


Glancing over at the sleeping boy his heart clenched painfully and his wolf whined, for fucks sake Derek had just had his hands all over Stiles, hell his fingers had been in Stiles and his wolf still wanted him closer. So Derek for once in his life did what he wanted without thinking of the aftermath though holding Stiles hand couldn’t have that much of a bad aftermath. Stiles hand held Derek's hand tightly as if even in his sleep he didn’t want Derek to get away either. It was an idea that he really liked, it was an idea that hummed along Derek's bones and calmed the rage that always seemed to be there as it was in every werewolf. Roughly two weeks, Derek had seen werewolves more quicker but with humans he thought id be different, he thought he'd be able to hold back wanting to monopalize him.  


-  


The new safe house was pretty normal as many were, there were two cars in the driveway and when Derek cracked the window taking in a deep breath, nothing seemed off and more importantly he didn’t smell any other werewolves. Derek pulled into the driveway, the blinds were drawn on the house but of course they were, no one was supposed to be able to see inside and thats why cameras were so important. Derek saw three of them, while they could see the car they probably couldn’t see that Derek had Stiles hand in his own.  


Rubbing his thumb across Stiles knuckles he brought it to his mouth quicker than any camera would be able to catch and then released it. Reaching up he lightly shook Stiles shoulder, he moaned and the sound went straight to Derek’s cock, calm down Derek hes just waking up. Slowly Stiles eyes opened and the dopey smile that spread across his face sent another clench to Derek's heart. Derek wanted to kiss him, wanted to easily move them to the backseat and kiss lower than Stiles lips. Derek sent a smirk his way one that he knew Stiles enjoyed and sent him in a frenzy of sexual frustration.  


“Whats with the dopey smile?” Derek asked glancing back at the camera that Stiles father was probably watching.  


“I just thought this is what it'd be like if we went on vacation together. Me passing out while you drive and then waking up at like a beach house. I want you to kiss me.” the last statement was said followed by a deep blush.  


“There's a camera on the car.” was all Derek said then glanced at it again, he wouldn’t mind a kiss either or two or three. “I can smell your father growing concerned that we haven’t gotten out of the car yet.” Derek muttered undoing his seatbelt.  


“Yeah he's probably a little protective since our previous safe house was you know compromised.” Stiles followed undoing his down seatbelt. Climbing out of the car Stiles took place behind Derek as they made there way up the driveway. The door opened before they even got the chance to knock. Stiles looked like his father, and it boated well for Stiles when he got older, he would age with grace. Mr. Stilinski smiled up at Derek small wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, Stiles did the same thing and it was cute on both men.  


“Mr. Hale a pleasure seeing you today.” his deep voice rang out, he was being polite which Derek found nice since it was clear the only thing he wanted was to talk to his son. Derek nodded his head and stepped to the side so Stiles could get around him. And while it may have been by accident the way Stiles hand easily grazed across Derek ass and in turn hip and then grazed his half hard cock. Derek almost reached out to grab his arm to pull him flush against his body but he couldn’t. Stiles was quickly wrapped in his fathers arm and the twinged of jealously that rang through him was annoying, it was his father for god sakes. Turning around he went back to the car to grab Stiles bag of clothes.  


He looked around at the street it was empty, nothing was jumping out at him so it must just be the fact that he was leaving Stiles that made him nervous. Glancing down at his watch for the time, he needed to leave soon, his new assignment would be at the safe house in three hours. Turning quicly to head back inside and closed the door behind him then locking it. He heard Stiles up stairs but stopped by the den to say hello the Jarrett the current safe house watcher of Mr. Stilinski. He was an older man but still sharp, he was more than capable and his age from the outside was what gave him an advantage against his opponents.  


“Ah, Derek! When Mr. Stilinski said his son was in good hands I knew it had to be you. The man with the mojo.” Mojo, it was what people called the stuff that Derek could do with being a werewolf. Hearing someone coming when they were too far away wasn’t normal, or moving just slightly faster than anyone else but not enough to cause to much suspicion. It made Derek amazing in his profession. Its what kept him alive.  


“You don’t give yourself enough credit Jarret. You're just as good if not better than I.” Derek said looking up at the ceiling where Stiles was currently standing with his father. Jarret smiled looking up as well though theres no way he could tell that Stiles was standing there.  


“What are you hearing? Or are you sensing something?” he asked a joke in his voice Derek shook his head frowning. Jarret smelled jealous, it was a sour smell that Derek had never liked, but it often came off humans and since meeting Stiles he was sure it rolled off him in waves as well.  


“Im going to take this up to the kids room.” Derek said holding up the bag. “Then Ill be back down and we can talk in a bit.” Jarret nodded and gave him a little wave. Heading up the steps quickly Derek followed the voices of Stiles and his father to the room in the far corner of the house. Knocking on the door as a pleasantry before just opening the door. Stiles was sitting on the bed with his father across from him in a desk chair.  


“Yo, who knocks and just enters what if I was naked?” Stiles asked a smile on his face.  


“Says the boy who barley wears clothes in the house.” Derek shot back though he didn’t mind at all that Stiles didn’t wear that many pieces of clothing, hell he'd like it just fine it he was naked. Stiles rolled his eyes as if knowing where Derek's thoughts had gone.  


“Yeah well if you knew what an AC was id wear more clothes.”  


“Fresh air is better than just cold air.” Derek said dropping the bag at the end of the bed and Stiles leaned towards him slightly the smile spreading across his face.  


“You two got close.” Mr. Stilinski said watching them with a smile on his own face. “Good I was worried, Stiles has never really done well being away from home.” he said leaning back in his seat. His eyes darted between Derek and his son, taking in everything Derek pulled away slightly.  


“Yeah I think he locked himself in his room for the first couple days.” Derek said which was only half true.  


“Are you two bonding?” Stiles asked mock worry in his voice. Derek's phone rang in his pocket, looking down at the screen Peters name flashed.  


“Sorry, I gotta take this. Im going to fill a report with Jarret and then Stiles Ill see you in two days.” Derek said sliding one more glance his way before leaving the room. Peters call was nothing of importance as it turns out just that word of his fight with Luke had spread wide and that there might be quite a turn out for the duel.  


After the quick meeting with Jarret, Derek bid his farewell, both Stilinski men came down to see him off as well. Mr. Stilinski shook his hand while Stiles took it to giving him a hug which was nice since these two days were going to be a wreck for him. He didn’t look back as he walked to the car, the hug had already sent off several more bells to his father. Derek had smelled the curiosity coming off him he wondered how he'd handle the fact that Derek had done a lot more than just hug him.  


His wolf clawed at his head to get out as they drove away. His body heat rose the further he got away form Stiles and he anger that simmered near Stiles was back at a pure boiling point. Taking a deep breath he shook out his shoulders. Two days and then Stiles would be back in his arms, and in two days Derek would know calmness again.  


–  
The cold wind blew at Derek's back as he waited at the airport. His wolf was on high alert, he was worried about Stiles and being several hundred miles away from him wasn’t what he wanted. Glancing down at the photo in his hand he looked back up at the crowd just in time to see her walk out of the sliding door. Derek moved quickly through throngs of people slipping next to her, the shock of him suddenly being there showed on her face however Derek kept them moving into the parking lot.  


“Didn’t mean to frighten you.” Derek said looking out at the cars before unlocking the door and shoving her inside. The new safe house was about two hours out, and Derek would feel better if they weren’t a moving target. She didn’t speak as Derek drove and quite honestly he liked the quite, he was never much of a talker nor was he in the mood to talk .  


On the way to the airport Derek had called Peter to ask him about the other group of new werewolves. Peter knew just about as much as Derek did when it came to them. However Peter heard a few packs moving in early so they didn’t miss the fight though it was still a week away. It was just concerning that one of them wanted to get close to Stiles, if they were just in town the wolf wouldn’t be happy however the three that Derek got rid of weren’t just trying to get a look at what was his they were on a hunt.  


They had been low level however that was the oddest part most of the time when on a hunt you sent your most powerful wolves. Tension rolled down Derek's back as he thought about them, Derek trusted Jarret to protect Stiles and his father however up against a werewolf he wouldn’t be much good. He would have to teach Stiles how to protect himself if even more werewolves were going to be after him.  


He already owed Peter several favors, he wasn’t quite sure how many more he could put on him before Peter would ask collect. And Derek was fearing that his collection was going to come in the form of something to do with Stiles. Peter liked Stiles though he may just do it because he waned to keep him safe Derek would call him when he got them to the safe location.  


Derek watched the green SUV two cars back switch lanes again it had been following them since they got on the highway. He was hoping he was just being paranoid, but after half an hour of driving and fake exits the car was still behind them. He didn’t wanna concern Sarah however the SUV moved up another car.  


“There's a SUV following us. Its getting closer.” Derek muttered watching it as it moved past the last car separating them. Sarah looked in the rearview mirror trying to see who was following them but darkness is a great cover.  


“Are we in danger?” she asked fear in her voice. Yes, being in a moving car on the highway of course they were in danger. Derek ignored her comment stepping on the gas a little harder if a report went out saying that Derek was in a car accident id take some impressive talking to get back to Stiles. And not getting back to Stiles wasn’t an option.  


Derek took the next exit, lots of cars were taking it and it was as good a guess as any that they'd be able to make a getaway. If he was wrong however being on civil roads means possibly more death for everyone in there way. Derek prayed to whatever god there maybe to help them get away, Stiles flashed to his mind wrong time, wrong place, perfect motive to be smarter however. Derek glanced at the rearview mirror the car got caught behind a SUV. Glancing into the left side mirror Derek quickly cut off another car to get into the turning lane. It'd take them several cars before they would be able to follow and thats all Derek needed just a little lead way.  


After turning Derek picked the second side street and quickly pulled over cutting the engine. He reached in the back grabbing his and hers overnight bag before pushing open her door. He was luckily she didn’t ask questions she just followed his lead, walking around the front of the car to meet him before he lead them down the sidewalk. His heart was pumping fast and his wolf was near the surface trying to find the source of his adrenalin. He grabbed Sarah by her upper arm pulling her closer to him as a car turned down the street and her fear made it harder to smell anything else but where his nose let him down he used his ears.  


The car however didn’t slow down and some of the tension in him lifted as he looked for a car to steal before they were found. Six more houses down Derek saw it, a compact dark blue Honda. It being tiny wasn’t the reason he knew it was the one it was the fact that it had a temporary license plate that expired two days ago that did it for him. Most people wouldn’t use a car that could get pulled over and therefore would go unnoticed . Checking the door they got luckily again when the door opened freely unlocked. Sarah sighed in relief before walking around to the passenger side and climbing in.  


The wife of an ex mobster enforcer probably didn’t mind stealing a car. She knew what would happen if she was grabbed by that said mob. That mob however didn’t know they'd be going up against Derek however which was always in his favor. Snapping the two wires together the car came to life, slowly he pulled them out of the driveway and then going slightly above the speed limit he got them back on the main road. A few tense moments and they were back on the high way. He didn’t see anything, for several miles no one followed him when they switched lanes and after going in a couple of circles over six exits he was feeling good about them being in the clear.  


It was a hour and a half over there check in time at the hotel but they pulled in finally. There room was on the second floor not what Derek had asked for but he'd have to live with it. He wanted a shower and a bed. It was a single room with a double bed, a little to close for comfort but again he'd live with it. The room smelled of stale air and mild BO no surprise for a cheap place. He was just happy he didn’t smell semen like he normally did. Sarah took her shower first while Derek called in to give an update.  


While she was out of sight Derek grabbed his personal phone from the bottom of his bag, flipping quickly through he apps he pulled up his photos and the only two that he had saved appeared. The feeling a loss raked through Derek as he glanced at Stiles face. This wasn’t good several hours apart and the feeling of loss was to intense. Sighing he ran his fingers over his face he wanted to kiss him. Turning the phone off he shoved it into his pocket as the shower kicked off. Moments later the door open and a billow of steam escaped as she walked out in her Pjs.  


Slipping past her he closed the door slightly more violently than he should have. He kicked on the shower letting the hot water fill the room with steam again as he stripped out of his clothes. Placing his phone on the counter, as he folded his placing his clean pair of clothes on top of the sink. Grabbing his phone Derek stepped into the shower, feeling like a teenage boy a feeling he felt often when it came to Stiles. Turning his back to the running water he once again pulled up his favorite of the two photos of Stiles his blood rushing south quickly and hotly. With how fast he became erect he should be embarrassed. Running his fingers over the head he looked down at his phone Stiles' photo looking back up at him his hips snapped forward into his fist. He hissed out a curse his wolf didn’t want a photo he wanted to real thing and he didn’t fully understand why they couldn’t be together.  


Another thrust rougher than the first as he bent his head Stiles photo looked up at him and another grunt left his lips. Running his thumb over the head he tightened his grip dragging his hand down to the base before quickly and roughly pulling it back up. Derek wondered briefly how tight Stiles would feel around him. His vision blurred as all the air left his lungs just thinking about being in Stiles had him coming hard on the tile wall. Stepping to the side to place his phone on the rack outside the shower so he could clean himself off fully and the evidence of what he had done.  


Upon walking out of the bathroom he was greeted with a very naked Sarah touching his chest. He hadn’t smelled her arousal because of his own. He frowned, looking down at her, it wasn’t the first time a client came on to him but he wasn’t used to his wolf reacting so badly to her. He growled low and threatening in his head. As he raced to the surface Derek closed his eyes and took a step back he didn’t wanna lash out at her.  


She mistook his actions and stepped up and kissed his jaw since that was the most she could reach. He reached up grabbing her by the arms pushing her away gently, he had never been so turned off in his life. She frowned but didn’t try to advance on him again.  


“Im sorry, Im in a committed relationship.” Derek said shoving his wolf down.  


“Lucky girl.” she said grabbing her clothes off the floor and slipping them back on, she was only slightly embarrassed.  
“Boy.” Derek corrected and she glanced at him giving him a slow once over as if wondering how he could be gay. But she hadn’t seen Stiles, Derek would beg to sleep on his floor. Theres few things that Derek wouldn’t do for him, which is scary and something he wouldn’t be telling Stiles any time soon. She smiled at the floor as she walked over to her own bed climbing under the covers.  


“Please forgive me. It was wrong to come on to you like that. Your boyfriend is lucky to have you.” she said turning on the Tv. He climbed into his own bed turning away from her and the Tv, he wouldn’t be able to sleep with it on.  


The next day they were on the move early in the morning. Derek was surprised she got up as easily as she did since she didn’t end up falling sleep until three in the morning. The agency had at some point in the night gotten them a new car. Their destination was a small town where she'd get placed with another keeper. However it'd take Derek a full day to get back to Stiles and he still had another 6 hours with Sarah. She was fun however, she kept the conversation very light. She tried twice to ask about Stiles but Derek politely turned the conversation to other topics and she picked up on it leaving the topic all together.  


Turns out her ex husband tried to take over as head of the mob. After that failed, there was a hit put out on his head. Before this all went down however, he got a divorcee from Sarah and in doing so left her everything, the house the cars even the dogs and the money. However the mob thinks she knows what he knows. Apparently his love for her was well known in the mob, and they think along with his love he gave away mob secrets.  


Poor girl, she says she doesn’t know anything and she smells like the truth and when she talks about her ex husband she smells still of love. But even people in love get lonely as she mentioned last night and again apologized for how she acted. He clearly loved her too since he got her far away form him before it all went down but theres nowhere you can hid from the mob apparently. Derek knew she was leaving something out though, every time she talking about not knowing anything while she smelled like she was telling the trust there was something that lingered after, Derek was sure she didn’t even know what she was keeping quiet.  


The sun was just setting as he pulled into the new hotel where their drop off was. He walked her inside and they found Gordon in the lobby waiting for them. She hugged Derek slightly longer than he would have liked but if Gordon noticed he didn’t say anything. Waving his goodbye he climbed back in his car and took off for Stiles.  


It was one in the morning when Derek got back in town and the closer he got to Stiles the closer to calmer he got. The morning fog was thick as he turned on to the last street between him and Stiles. He should feel wonderful but he wolf was hesitant and that wasn’t a good sign. He didn’t park at the house, he parked several back turning the car off and getting out. He took a deep breath and there was something not right in the air. Metal and gunpowder, anger rolled through him this was clearly why his wolf was worried he just needed to find out where they were going to attack from.  


Heading around the back of the house he parked in front of, he then made his way to the house where Stiles was. He still couldn’t see where the assailant were but he was sure he'd fine them soon theres no way Derek wouldnt get to the house before them. Derek made it to the house and they weren’t in the back so he walked around the to front and while B & E's were never top of his list Stiles was in trouble he was going to break in. snapping the door knob he quickly walked inside Jarret was on the main floor asleep while both Stilinski men were asleep upstair.  


Derek went to Jarret first waking him quickly and alerting him to the problem but there wasn’t much he could actual say. He couldn’t tell him his wolf was on edge and he smelled metal and gunpowder. As he was trying to explain it in non werewolf terms he heard the twig snap out back. He was moving quickly towards Stiles room while making sure it wasn’t too fast for human eyes. He slipped inside Stiles room just as the clip entered the chamber outsider. Fuck.  


He yanked Stiles out of the bed as the first bullet connected with the wall upstairs shattering a lamp. It was only moments later when more followed whizzing by in a blur as they connected with wall plaster and the bed where Stiles was just laying. To make matters worse, there was another round of bullets connecting with the ground floor. Stiles stayed still in Derek's arms keeping his head pressed into Derek’s chest, just as soon as they started they ended but Derek knew the clips weren’t empty the men outside were waiting for movement. Stiles slowly reached up creasing Derek's check drawing his attention downward. His wolf whined wanting to come out but now wasn’t the time, he did place a quick kiss to his palm but Stiles also knew this wasn’t the time for more.  


“They're waiting for movement, your father is okay as is Jarret. Theres no human way out of this situation. So you're going to slide slowly out of my lap while I go deal with the men outside. Stay in here and Ill be back do not move once you move away form me. Okay?” Derek said into Stiles hair.  


“You better fucking come back or Im going to be really pissed.” he said as he slowly slipped away form him. Derek nodded his head though he wasn’t sure if Stiles saw him and then he let his wolf simmer near the top, just enough to give him an edge.  


He moved quickly slipping back outside from the shattered window jumping the man who had shot up Stiles bedroom window. He took him out easily ripping the gun away. He threw it a few yards away before grabbing the man by his neck and squeezing. His partner didn’t take long to notice before he open fired on Derek. Who moved backwards into the darkness leaving the man he just passed out on the grass. He advanced on the other man quickly taking a shot in the shoulder but it wasn’t a silver bullet and his body was quick to push the bullet out and heal itself. He'd be sore but it was a price he was willing to pay.  


The second man went down quicker than the first and then Derek was climbing back through Stiles window to find him exactly where he had left him. Good, Derek held out his hand helping the younger boy to his feet. Then lead him out of the bedroom, before going to hunt down Noah. He was in his bathroom his gun drawn, Derek shoved Stiles behind him just incase Noah was a little trigger happy.  


“Stiles!” was all he said before he lowered his gun and raced to hug his son. Derek moved out of the way to give them some space. He called down to Jarret who was also on high alert, not knowing that Derek had already handled the men outside.  


“We need to get a car, and we need to get moving, now!” Derek said feeling Stiles slide up next to him as he continued to talk to his father he was stepping closer than he probably should have.  


“He came in and grabbed me when the bullets started going off. Im fine I promise.” He said his arm brushing Derek's arm with his own.  


“Good timing Mr. Hale. Jarret was telling me about you special talent when you first left, they came in handy tonight. I cant thank you enough for taking care of him.” Derek wanted to let him know that itd be a cold day in hell before he let something bad happen to him.  


“Thank me when were away from here, and he's completely safe.” Derek said before sending Stiles in to pack his items up before doing the same to Noah. They both moved quickly but Derek followed Stiles. He was on edge, and Stiles must have sensed it because every time he walked by him he'd touch him in some way. When he was done he stood in front of Derek their chest touching.  


“I wanna kiss you.” Stiles muttered just above a whisper.  


“I wanna do more than that.” Derek hissed back trying to stop his blood form heading where it was headed, not the time Derek. Stiles smiled before sucking in his lower lip and Derek's sanity was hanging on by a thread so he moved away and cleared his throat just as Mr. Stilinki came out of his bedroom with his bag. Stiles could get his tease in now, but Derek would get his revenge and then he would see who would be laughing.  


Jarret had gotten the car in the garage up and running Derek shoved Stiles in the back before he slipped into the passenger seat. Jarret was on the phone when he slipped into the drive seat giving Derek a look that asked if there was going to be a surprise when they opened the door but Derek hadn’t heard anything. Shaking his head the group relied on him, as the garage door went up, when no one attacked them Derek took it as a win and Jarret took to the street quickly. They whizzed by Derek's used car, that still held his bag. The phone call was simple, they were attacked and moving locations to a not to far by hotel, hey couldn’t handle any more attacks, how were these people even finding out where they were staying.  


Derek took the phone giving his description of the two men he attacked they had no visible tattoos that he could see the first man needed had a scar along his neck it was still red, and recent. Both had black hair and were wearing non-descriptive clothing. One smelled of lavender but Derek couldn’t give out that information since it had been faint anyone who found them wouldn’t smell it like Derek did. 

**

They were headed towards a motel, while they all awaited new living arrangements. Stiles sat next to his father who was fuming, the anger rolled off him in waves, which didn’t come as a surprise since the whole car was mad the only person who was maybe more upset that his father was the werewolf in the front seat. Derek was tense, his shoulders tight even when he had taken care of the men who had shot at them it was clear Derek wasn’t happy. Granted for Derek this was the fourth attack that happened to stiles in two weeks week. Stiles was only hoping that this attack wasn’t because of more werewolves but its not like he could as Derek right now.  


The tiny motel that Jarret pulled them into was in nice terms a shit hole it was so old that they gave Jarret keys instead of keycards, Derek without talking to anyone grabbed Stiles bag and threw it into his room clearly showing that thats where he was sleeping. None of them stayed outside the motel long as to not be seen. Derek locked the door, as Stiles looked around the gross room, There were two twin beds, with stiff looking comforters, and the carpet Stiles was sure at one point had been a beautiful tan was now very much brown and he was sure if he looked hard enough he could find a cockroach.  


Derek's hands slipped around Stiles hips yanking him back against him. His mouth descended on Stiles neck before trailing upwards his teeth sinking into Stiles ear lobe. While his hands went up slipping up under his shirt his fingers quickly finding his nipples and pinching them. Stiles hissed out a breath his hips moving backwards against Derek. Who gave a low moan of approval that was cut short with a knock at the door, Stiles sighed as Derek pulled away moving Stiles out of the way of eyesight from the door if it happened to be yet another attacker.  


Turns out it was his father, as if he sensed that Derek was attacking his son. Derek moved aside allowing his father to come inside. The exact last place that Stiles wanted him to be. But his father was probably worried about him. Stiles was more impressed that Derek's erection was as well hidden as it was. His father gave the room a once over before his eyes landed on Stiles, he wasn’t so sure that he hid that not even two second ago he getting his nipples played with.  


“Im sorry, I know its dangerous being over here but hes my son and he was shot at today.” Stiles watched Derek swallow thickly as he nodded his head re-locking the door.  


“The beds are yours, Ill take up watch at the table.” Stiles watched him move easily into one of the chairs as his father took to the bed closes to the door while Stiles was in the one next to the bathroom. It was odd for Stiles having his father and his.... boyfriend in the same room. Stiles hadn’t bother changing out of his PJ's from earlier so he easily slipped onto bed, the covers felt like starchy and were itchy. The pillows to himself smelt not right, he was sure Derek was having a blast.  


His father turned off the light before climbing into his own bed. Stiles didn’t want to pull the cover over his body so he just laid on top of it. There was movement at the end of his bed and then a jacket was placed over him, Stiles knew his father was paying attention to everything that was happening but he wasn’t going to turn down the jacket not when it was soft and smelled like Derek.  


Derek moved back to his seat at the table, Stiles watching as his outline crossed his ankles and who knew even an outline could be so attractive. Stiles shifted in the bed pulling Derek's jacket tighter to him. Sleep came easier than Stiles expected, dragged him under. Derek as always was front and center of Stiles dreams since he met him, hell, since the first fucking email was sent. Derek and him were at a cliff edge, he stood there shirtless his back to Stiles his jeans hung low on his hips he was so painfully sexy. Stiles moved forward the sand sinking under his weight. Derek turned and his eyes were a shinning yellow. Stiles was thrilled when his eyes did this he enjoyed being close to Derek's wolf, Derek reached out his hand curling around Stiles neck pulling their bodies close together. The look was so heated, Stiles blood felt on fire. He wanted to kiss him and he moved closer stepping up on tip toe to bring their mouthes closer together but Derek pulled back.  


“Want me.” Stiles felt his brows come together in confusion.  


“What are you talking about, I already do want you.” Stiles said wrapping his arms around Derek's waist. Wolf Derek frowned looking Stiles over as much as he could.  


“For how long?” Stiles didn’t know how to respond he'd be with him for as long as Derek wanted him. But what he really wanted to do was just kiss him. Finally, Derek bent down and their lips met. Derek was an excerpt kisser his mouth moving skillfully over Stiles and his blood went back up to boiling. Derek's hands dipped lower on Stiles hips moving to his ass yanking Stiles off his feet so he wrapped his legs around him. Stiles moaned into his mouth his hands slipping into his hair keeping him from pulling away.  


Stiles jumped awake, his heart pounding and his erection straining his gym shorts. Thank god the sun hadn’t come up just yet, he wasn’t sure he could face Derek, his dad, and the erection that he had because of Derek in the daylight. He had a death grip on the coat, he slowly released it trying to get his heartbeat under control. He moved to his back looking up at the ceiling, he wasn’t quite sure if Derek was asleep or not but he heard the distinct snoring of his father.  


“Derek?” it was barley above a whisper so much so that Stiles barley heard it over the AC unit in the room. Nothing, not a sound from the end of the bed where his werewolf sat, so he must be asleep he did have a rough time as soon as he got back. Stiles hadn’t given much thought to that. Had Derek not been there Stiles probably would have been if not killed, shot. The bed dipped suddenly to his left and his gasp was covered by a real life kiss his tongue skillfully sweeping in to Stiles mouth before Derek's mouth was near his ear.  


“Be a good boy, go back to sleep.” and then his body heat was gone, he was probably back in his chair though it hadn’t made any sound.  


When the sun finally hit the sky, it didn’t help the motel any. It looked even worse in natural light, the only thing that didn’t look awful was Derek. Stiles was pretty sure, he hadn’t slept all night he looked just as tense as when Stiles had fallen back asleep. The worst thing was that Stiles was sure, he could sleep for several more hours. The adrenalin from last night left him drained today, he also needed a shower desperately, his clothes clung to his body and when he ran his hand through his hair it was just a little too oily and he grimaced. How could Derek be okay kissing him last night. His father was in the bathroom when Stiles face had been hit with sunlight, stealing the shower he needed. So instead he had taken to looking at Derek who was working on paper work, tensely.  


Stiles tilted his head against the pillow, shifting the jacket up to breath Derek's scent in a little more. Arousal bloomed low in his stomach, they had been in so many hotel and now a motel yet they had done nothing to either a bed or the room itself. Stiles under the jacket slid his hand down his stomach running just lightly over his slight erection. If they had been alone, and if this hadn’t been a shitty motel and now that their feelings were mutual, Stiles was positive they could ruin a bed or two. Derek looked up taking in a deep breath.  


“Stiles.” his name was a warning. Pure and hot, Stiles flushed red. He enjoyed that he affected Derek like he did, it made him want to be dangerous and do things he wouldn’t normally do.  


“Derek.” Stiles said in a mock deep tone imitating him. Then Derek glanced over at him and Stiles slowly licked his bottom lip and Derek tracked the motion, his eyes flashed yellow quickly before going back to normal. Then Stiles pushed it a little more by opening his legs, the not sexy at all gym shorts he wore rose a little more up his thighs, the pen Derek held snapped in half. He started to get up, the look of the hunt on his face. The bathroom door opened and steam billowed out, and Stiles quickly shifted off the bed slipping into the bathroom. 

**

Derek swallowed thickly, looking around for something to clean up the ink with. Derek liked Noah, he did. He was a nice man clearly a caring father but at this very moment Derek wished he didn’t exist. He wanted nothing more than to follow Stiles into that bathroom and rough him up in the best way possible. It had been a long time since he had been this sexually frustrated, he was sprouting boners like a new pup. It was when he was a teenager, that Peter and him bonded in that way. Derek wasn’t the talkative type, sure he had looks but you needed to talk to people to get them to sleep with you and Peter was all words. They shared everyone, and then Derek had met her and it had ended badly and Derek had limped back to Peter who welcomed him back with open arms, and some boys open legs. When Peter wasn’t around Derek had gone to the hotel for pleasure, the very place he had asked Stiles to come.  


Noah, didn’t ask about the pen, thank god Derek wasn’t sure he could come up with a good lie. He would be happy, when they were alone again. There was only a week before the friggin half moon and Derek felt his time with Stiles slipping away faster than he wanted. Again Derek was hit with the realization that Stiles wouldn’t always be with him like he was now. There would be up coming weeks that he wouldn’t be able to be with Stiles.  


Derek also had to remind himself to pull himself together, Stiles was purely human, and while he was sure Stiles got a taste of how overbearing he was it was only going to get worse the more time they were apart. Stiles wasn’t old enough for the human side of Derek to mark him in that way where his wolf wouldn’t look at anyone else again it wasn’t fair to either of them. Stiles was still so young that tomorrow he could change his mind and never want Derek to kiss or touch him, the thought alone had his wolf snarling in his head.  


Two different personalities rested in Derek, both wanted to dominate Stiles in every way. The wolf couldn’t wait for Stiles to be laid bare in his bed, covered in Derek's mark and filled with his cum. The human side of Derek couldn’t wait to just hold his hand, kiss him, make him laugh and take him on dates. Both however had to be ready for none of that to happen. The fight with Luke made Derek more nervous than he let on. He had hid the fact that loosing this fight simply meant death, Luke was an alpha he wasn’t going to let the third in line for another pack beat him and Derek wasn’t about to let him take what was his. Though if he did die, Derek wasn’t to worried about Stiles and Luke being together, it was clear that Peter would state claim if Derek died.  


Stiles had made it clear that he had more than friendship thoughts when it came to Peter. A fact that annoyed Derek to know end since Peter also had no problems hitting on Stiles. An image flashed through his mind. Had Peter kept the ad for himself Derek would only know him though his uncle, Stiles would smell like him and bare his mark. Another snarl from his wolf, Derek pushed the thought away Peter hadn’t taken the ad something he knew he regretted but there was no going back.  


The bathroom door opened, and Stiles was freshly dressed in new clothes, a pair of tight fitting jeans and a baseball tee. He ran a hand through his damp hair and Derek was annoyed because he no longer smelled like him. He didn’t like when Stiles didn’t smell of his pack he hated it when Stiles didn’t smell like him. Just werewolf things. Stiles made a joke to his father who laughed and it was nice seeing Noah laugh after the night he had since, his son had almost been filled with bullets.  


“Derek, showers open.” Stiles said moving closer than he needed to be, tease.  


“I'll shower at the new safe house. I want us out of here.” he wanted to be on the road hours ago, he would have preferred not even stopping at this motel but protocol called for it. New safe houses needed to be set up new cars needed to be delivered. The knock at the door was Jarret, Derek knew this and Stiles who had been watching him figured it out because he hadn’t gotten tense. Noah however was on high alert and Derek placed his hands on his gun something he rarely used, half the time he forgot he even had one.  


After a brief conversation with Jarret, everyone filed out into the parking lot, Derek looked over the area, nothing smelled out of the ordinary. Jarret and him did a quick handshake and Derek leaned against their new car as Noah and Stiles hugged, he tuned them out it wasn’t nice to always be listening. So he listened to everything else, nothing out of the ordinary and then Noah was making his way over to him. Derek held out his hand and Noah shook then didn’t let go.  


“I didn’t thank you enough, my son could have died yesterday if it weren’t for you.” Derek shook his head about to cut him off. “No, Im serious Derek I know you’re great at your job and I want to thank you for doing all you can to keep him safe. He's all I have.”  


“Noah, I promise you, no harm will come to Stiles. I understand what he means to you, but those gun shots were meant for you Stiles wasn’t supposed to be there. I need you to keep an eye out for yourself so he has a dad to come back to.” Noah nodded his head in understanding.  


Stiles walked up to them and Noah finally let go of his hand giving Stiles one more hug. Before heading off to where Jarret was with his own new car. Stiles slipped into the passenger seat and Derek followed suit in the drivers seat, his tension level already lowering since he was finally back with just Stiles. His scent of lemons filled the car, the scent drove Derek crazy.  


“Where are we headed?” Stiles asked, looking over at him. Derek knew he hadn’t slept well the night before. He had some type of weird dream, weird because Derek had smelled himself, which doesn’t happen often even when people dream of each other it has to be a very vivid dream for Derek to smell himself like that.  


“What did you dream about last night?” Derek asked avoiding his question as they pulled out on to the main road heading towards the high way going south. They actually wouldn’t be going that far, it was often a misconception that once a location was breached that the moved you far away. A safe house protector could request a further transfer but it was typically safer staying close to where they were just attacked since the attacker also thought that they moved half way cross country. They would be moving a little bit further from Beccon hills. Slightly closer to Mexico but to far off the beaten path.  


“Hm, I dreamt about you.” there wasn’t a blush this time, he was lost in thought, his brows coming together. “We were at the edge of a cliff, you...well wolf you, your eyes were yellow.” he paused looking out the window.  


“And?”  
“You said 'want me'” Stiles finally glanced his way. Derek kept his eyes firmly on the road but felt his eyes on him.  


“Want me?” Derek asked for clarification, Stiles nodded. “Do you dream about my wolf side often?” he had only just found out what Derek was but that gave him plenty of time to think about it.  


“About you yes, the wolf side of you not so much. I don’t know anything about that side of you besides he exist.” Nodding Derek changed lanes and picked up speed he wanted to be in an inclosed space without windows on them.  


The new safe house was quite small, in the middle of a just as small community. It was surprisingly two stories but Derek was betting the rooms were small upstairs or only one room and a half bath were even up there. The outside of the house was a dark tan color fitting against the trees that lined the area. Derek pulled into the garage, happy to finally have cover, with so many people wanting to hurt stiles he was happy to have him even remotely safe. Climbing out of the car, Stiles waited for him near the truck, and it was clear he was expecting a kiss and it was even more clear he was annoyed when Derek didn’t give him one.  


“Cameras.” Derek said grabbing Stiles bag and the new one he was appointed from the company.  


“There were cameras in the other house.” Stiles muttered following close behind, a smile tugged at Derek's lips. Stiles would one day find out that their first location was just simply Derek's home but right now that wasn't a topic for conversation. Unlocking the garage door, Derek took a deep breath, he hadn’t heard anything when they pulled in and upon smelling the house it was simply just filled with stale air something at this point Derek found pleasing. Stale air meant nothing to worry about.  


Setting the bags down, Derek went off to find the camera room, it wasn't optimal to turn them off but Derek wasn’t leaving them on while Stiles and him were together. It was in a supply closet off set of the kitchen, Typing in his password the computer screens came to live showing Derek and Stiles in the tiny hallway. Derek quickly switched them off with a simple message asking him if thats what he really wanted. As soon as the confirmation was given Derek turned around yanking Stiles to him and bringing him into a kiss. They had been cut off yesterday by his father. Today Stiles would have no savior.  


Derek pressed the younger boy into the near by wall, and he was apparently just as feverish as Derek was since his hands descended into Derek's hair trying to pull him somehow even closer. His legs wrapped around Derek's waist, who thrusted up and Stiles made a noise in the back of this throat that had Derek and his wolf humming with content. Mine. Again the word whipped through him. He dipped his head, kissing Stiles along his jaw moving to his neck and Stiles gave him plenty of room, he sucked at his pulse point and and Stiles hips rutted along Derek's. The wall was nice but now there were to many clothes and Derek growled as he moved them.  


The sent of peaches went up, Derek knew Stiles liked be picked up but it was clear it was an actual kink for the boy. His breath was heavy in Derek's ear his tongue darted out capturing Derek's ear lobe then he bit down on his. The hands Derek had on Stiles hips tightened, as he climbed the stairs and then easily finding the bedroom he dropped the younger boy on the bed, and it brought back memories from when he blew Stiles in his own bed at home.  


Stiles was flushed his lips kissed swollen, his eyes wide with excitement, Derek laughed to himself, Luke was out of his fucking mind if he thought he would ever see this. Any wolf was crazy if they even looked at him to long. Derek himself was already loss to this boy and he wasn’t sure if Stiles entirely knew that. Grabbing the back of his shirt pulling it over his head. Stiles eyes swept over him his gaze filling with approval and Derek licked his lips. Fuckin hell he was going to be destroyed by this boy.  
“Like what you see Stiles?” his voice was far more confident than he was feeling. Stiles unraveled him. Stiles eyes darted back up from his roam over Derek's body a blush filling his cheeks.  
“I don’t know why you ask question you already know the answer to.” Stiles shot back climbing to his knees on the bed pulling off his own shirt. Unease came off his skin in waves, he clearly wasn’t as confident in his body as he should be. Derek wondered if he should tell him how handsome he was, or if that would break the mood into something gentler, but Derek didn’t want gentle not at the moment anyways.  
“My wolf likes when you compliment him.” Derek said undoing the button to his jeans Stiles eyes fell there, Derek's erection was proudly standing.  


“In a few minutes I'm going to do more than compliment him.” Stiles slipped off the bed that Derek had just dumped him on. He slipped to his knees in front of Derek his hands reaching the zipper and made quick work of pulling it down. Derek had wonderful dreams about Stiles mouth, from the single time he had been between those lips. During his moon, the thought of being between them had gotten him off more times than he cared to count. When a moon hit, it was basically like being in heat something that typically only happened to younger wolves, but every wolf fell claim to their moon. Derek reached down rubbing Stiles cheek. The things he wanted to do to this boy were not okay. Running his thumb along Stiles lower lips his wolf raced to the surface, The things he was going to do to this boy would have Stiles father wanting to shoot him with more than enough sliver bullets to put him down.  


“What were you just thinking?” Stiles asked licking at Derek's thumb as it swiped again along his bottom lip.  


“That I want to ruin you.” Derek answered honestly, there were still to many clothes on. There was still to much talking. Stiles smiled up at him, it took up his whole face and it was looking at the god damn sun.  


“Ruin me.” Derek's cock jumped visibly between them still encased in clothing Stiles finished getting him out of his jeans. Stiles had no idea what Derek had planed for him or exactly what he meant when he said that but the poor boy was going to have to deal with what Derek now sent his way. After Derek was clear of his jeans he grabbed Stiles head his thumbs prying his mouth open. Stiles eyes glazed over his breather becoming ragged his tongue slightly poking out of his pried open mouth, waiting. Ruin me, Derek smiled cruelly as without warning he yanked Stiles head forward and his dick down Stiles throat who had to swallow around him. Cruel yes, but Stiles moved closer opening his mouth wider, his eyes edging Derek on. Fucking hell, how lucky had he gotten?  


Derek watched as Stiles closed his eyes as if savoring the moment, and his hands falling to his lap to pull at his cock. Derek's hands still cradled Stiles face as he moved them to slip in to his hair as he thrust again not giving Stiles the option of not meeting it with equal vigor. Derek groaned as Stiles swallowed around him his throat working to take in oxygen.  


“When I see you so beautifully swallowing my dick.” Derek muttered feeling the wolf right under his skin, he was sure Stiles would see his yellow yes if he opened his own as he harshly thrusted in his mouth again. “ It make me want to mess you up so me more.”  


Stiles eyes sprung open, huge and round and filled with tears, the scent of peaches filled the air thickly mixed with the smell of Stiles own pre-cum Derek was about two second from slipping on his control. His claws were still hidden but it was close, and his wolf wanted to hit the surface completely. Moving Stiles head back so it rested against the edge of the bed.  


“Relax you jaw a little more Stiles.” it was Derek turn to swallow thickly, this was tricky. “Trust me” pulling his hips back so Stiles mouth could finally receive oxygen for a moment only the tip of Derek cock resting against his lips. Derek felt his body shudder as he let the wolf rise to the surface. 

**

Coming to the surface was always a strange feeling, he wasn’t used to being in a human body. Everything felt slightly off he was used to being on four legs and completely in control, when he was fully in control his human counterpart was nowhere to be heard. It was also why he knew that human him didn’t like being a true wolf for very long. He didn’t even like it when he got to close to coming out around Stiles.  


A shudder racked over his whole body at the thought of his name. Looking down he noticed human Derek had given him a gift. More like he was testing the waters but he would take it. Stiles sat on his knees in front of him, the boys mouth open and waiting for him to continue what human Derek had started. He took a moment to just look at the human boy in front of him, he was so beautiful, sickeningly beautiful. He was in total agreement with his human side that no other wolf would ever see Stiles like this, if it was up to him no other would would ever see him. He already hated it how Peter and his wolf looked at Stiles it wasn’t made better how Stiles didn’t totally hate the affection. Human Derek didn’t like it but also didn’t fully mind he however was not in the same mind frame.  


“I..” he swallowed trying to think of words he didn’t normally use. “I-okay?” they came easier the more he was at the surface but he was rarely allowed that.  


Stiles tilted his head slightly a strangely wolf action, Stiles would be a beautiful wolf, he'd probably be on the smaller side of wolves, and his fur would probably same dark brown as his own hair and just as soft. He shuttered, if Stiles was a wolf he would have matted with him in the hotel room without question, hell he wanted to do that with him being human. Stiles relaxed his head a little more against the bed a smile on his face, he was now not touching any part of him and he hated that.  


“Kiss me...” he flushed a deep pink. “I mean if it doesn’t gross you out that I was just blowing you..” he deepened in color.  


Bending down he brought their mouthes together quickly, in a hungry kiss. Nothing was better than tasting Stiles and him mixed in his mouth. It made him harder his cock aching, leaking pre cum but if Stiles wanted a kiss he was going to kiss him when ever Stiles asked. Stiles moaned sitting up a little his hands moving along his cock faster. Pulling away Stiles licked his lips his eyes hungry as they looked at him, Stiles laid his head back opening his mouth waiting.  


He started off gentler than his human, he was stronger than him even in this form he didn’t want to hurt Stiles but it became clear to him that Stiles could take more than he was giving the human credit for. Picking up his paces the scent of peaches floated around him. He was almost sure that the scent of the fruit would get him sexually aroused even if it was just the fruit. Leaning on the bed over Stiles he deepened his thrust. The young boy below him grabbed his own cock. Stiles was absolutely perfect. Thrusting harder into Stiles awaiting mouth, a mix of saliva and pre-cum slipped past his lips every time he pulled out. He was so close to coming, pulling his hips back so his cock was just at the entrance the first shots of cum spurted out into Stiles open waiting mouth and then he thrusted hard and deep, Stiles nose pressed against his pelvis as his cum coated his throat. Stiles moaned and from under the roar of his own orgasm he heard stiles come as well.  


Pulling out half way he shoved his cock back in a few more times just enjoying the view and the feel. Slowly he pulled out, surprised that his human hadn’t forced him back down yet. Reaching down he pulled Stiles up and then moved them to the bed, tucking him into his side. Stiles laughed, running his hands over his lips.  


“How are you still hard?” the younger boy asked and he wondered if that was a real question. He shrugged not knowing what to say, he would be hard like this until he mated hell even after but it would be more controllable but he knew human Derek would like that being known.  


Stiles ran his hand through his hair and then pulled him into a kiss. Yanking, Stiles on top of him, he wished he had taken the boys pants off before it was a very annoying barrier of clothing while he laid naked. He ran his hands up Stiles stomach who sat up looking down at him lust heavy in his eyes. No one had ever looked at him with lust just his human side, most of his humans partners didn’t even know Derek was a werewolf.  


“I like... you look at me like that” he said probably not well but hoping Stiles understood, while his thumbs rubbed circles into Stiles hips above his jeans.  


“Like what?”  


“Like...I'm...” thinking of the words were hard and his human side was pushing to come back up but he wanted just a few more moments, just a few. “No, like you...want me.” the boy smiled that bright smile the one that made warmth spread in his chest.  


“I do want you Derek.” he shook his head thats not what he meant.  


“No, me”  
“I do want you. I want all of you.” he huffed out a sigh looking up at the ceiling, his emotions were all over the place. Stiles rubbed his hands over his face before looking back down at him. “I just want you to want me to.”  


Derek sat up his arms slipping around Stiles pulling him into a hug. Turning his head he kissed Stiles at his pulse point. Want him! Derek more than wanted him, they wanted to consume his every thought and fulfill his every wish and be his ever desire. A shudder ran thought him as he sat back a little moving to cradle Stiles face. He came even more to the surface something that had human him bitching in the back of his mind. His eyes shimmered a brighter yellow, his teeth dropped a little longer as his fangs took over his mouth his nails elongating into claws. Stiles scent hadn’t wavered at all, he wasn’t scared of Derek at all, Stiles trusted him entirely.  


“Mine” he said aloud while making very clear eye contact, Stiles wouldn’t understand the moment exactly but he would understand that it was important. 

**

Stiles watched as another shudder ran through Derek's body and when he blinked open his eyes they were back to their striking green. Derek just looked at him a moment, something had happened a minute ago, when Derek claimed him his, but he was afraid to ask since it seemed important. Stiles also wasn’t in the mood for long talks, while not having a gag reflex clearly had its advantages his throat was killing him. Stiles also had new appreciation for the word face-fucking, because thats what had happened, Stiles had been at the mercy of the hottest known werewolf and he had used Stiles like his own person sex doll. Again, no complaints it had been so hot and Stiles would be willing to reenact it any time his werewolf wanted.  


Derek made him feel like he was the sexiest thing on the planet which was odd because Derek could have anyone he wanted, why he had chosen Stiles, Stiles would never know. He was more annoyed that he still had on jeans, Derek sat there under him completely naked and all impressive and still hard as a rock. Stiles didn’t know if that was from him or if all werewolves were constantly hard or maybe they all just had a massive sex drive.  


“Hungry?” Derek asked his hands racing up Stiles side placing a quick kiss to Stiles collar bone he shifted Stiles off him as he slipped to the edge of the bed, slipping back into his boxers. Another thought crossed his mind, living with Derek would be like this, he wondered if they could get a dog did werewolves like dogs or was it a problem.  


Stiles would keep the house clean, while going to school and happily like Derek's own personal puppy be awaiting his return home. The man in question looked over at him, his eyebrows raised a smug sexy smile on his face. Stiles bet if starting wars over people were still a thing people would start wars over Derek Hale.  


“What are you thinking?” Derek asked grabbing Stiles ankle and yanking him down the bed, he bent down placing another quick kiss to Stiles lips.  


“That people would start a war over you.”  


“Hm, beat you to it.” Derek muttered as he turned to leave the room Stiles quickly got up to follow him, he was pretty hungry himself having not eaten breakfast.  


Derek was in the kitchen by the time Stiles caught up to him, the house was small but cute, if it wasn’t a safe house this would be a nice house for a couple. He stupidly wondered if this neighborhood was okay with a gay couple. God, Stiles reel it fucking in, Derek isn’t trying to get a house with you. Well maybe he might another thought rang through his head, Derek might want everything that Stiles did he only had to ask. Looking at Derek as he looked through the cabinets for food thought it was clear there was none to be found.  


“Damn, I knew this was last minute but how do they forget food?” Derek's back muscles were tense, as he all but slammed the cabinets closed. Sliding up behind him Stiles placed a quick kiss to his shoulder blade before hoping up on the counter next to him.  


“Im okay.” Stiles said and Derek shook his head a reluctant smile on his face.  


“You’re okay now but we're here for the rest of the stay I have to make sure you're fed.” Derek moved between Stiles legs. It seemed a subconscious move but Stiles wasn’t complaining. “I have two options the sensible option is to call the agency to get us food and deliver it. The werewolf in me knows that this house has been vacant for a while, it will seem odd if so many cars start stopping by dropping things off. So then I leave and go to the store bringing food home but leave you unprotected.” Derek was quite for a long moment.  


“I say we call the agency, I was attacked by Lukes men in my house when I landed in the hospital. Im assuming that the men who shot up the other safe house had no idea I was even there and the shorts weren’t meant for me. So, since Luke and his wolves are already kinda delt with for the time being and the men who....shot at my father are truly just after him. We should be okay with the agency delivering the food.” Derek was nodding to everything Stiles was saying but wasn’t quick to make a decision.  


“Something is just off Stiles. I don’t know if its because I'm on edge because I'm with you and being on edge is just constant or if something is actually off.” Derek muttered his hands going to Stiles waist pulling him towards the edge of the counter, so he could clearly feel Derek was willing to go another round.  


“I make you on edge?” pulling back slightly he didn’t like making things difficult for Derek. He growled low tugging Stiles so there was barley any space between them again.  
“You make me a lot of things Stiles, don’t pull away from me.” his words were followed by a shake of his head and he pulled away on his own flexing his hands. Stiles agreed with him, he didn’t like when he pulled away either. “Ill call the agency.”  


Derek turned to leave the kitchen, but Stiles stayed put. The kitchen was dated, with yellow green title with dirty grout, the oven looked as if it hadn’t been used or updated since the 80's and the refrigerator didn’t look much better. The dark wood cabinets closed the room even more since it was already a tiny space. The sink was in need of repair and Stiles wasn’t entirely sure if the tab would run clean.  


It was a few hours later that there was a knock on the door, and from where they were lounging on the couch Derek tensed standing up, Stiles stayed where he was hidden away from the door but turned down the TV so he could listen to who was at the door. It luckily turned out to be the angecy with the food, when they wanted to come in and drop it off Derek was just the side of hostile as he told them leave it on the porch and piss off. After the door closed Stiles stood up moving to head back to the kitchen to help him put away the food.  


Derek ended up making them a pasta dish with chicken, which was delicious and Stiles was wondering if he had any flaws. Stiles cleaned up since Derek cooked and afterwords went to find Derek in the bathroom leaning against the sink as he shaved. Swallowing thickly Stiles racked his eyes over him, admiring the way he moved, admiring everything about him really.  


“Keeping looking at me like that Stiles and I swear we'll both be in trouble.” it hadn’t even looked like Derek had taken his eyes off the mirror. Smirking Stile let his eyes travel over him some more. Derek finished his shave and then turned around leaning on the sink arms crossed over his chest he didn’t look happy. In fact he looked like he had the first night they met and he had just found out that he was underage it wasn’t a look he was found of.  


“Looks like im actually in trouble.”  


“We need to talk, yes.”  


“I don’t enjoy talking when you look so serious. Its a deep rooted fear of serious conversations. Ive avoided them most of my life. Its become a talent almost.” moving back into the hallways as Derek advanced on him. Derek caught him right as he made it to the bedroom door pushing him against the wall. Stiles didn’t mind being pressed against any surface when it came to this man however when Stiles went to kiss him Derek pulled back.  


“You're tempting, however we still need to talk then Ill kiss you all you want.” Stiles sat on the edge of the bed wringing his fingers together, Derek had gotten so serious. Standing in front of him, arms still crossed over his chest, his frown seeing only to deepen the longer he looked at Stiles.  


“Well whats the conversation about?”  


“In a weeks time Ill be fighting Luke for your claim. Werewolf law is pretty clear if a claim is made between werewolves the claim is very noticeable. Another werewolf would be able to smell the claim even without being mates. When a human is involved they typically stick close to that werewolf before a mating can happen. In the case of you, you had no idea werewolves were even real and therefore didn’t know” Derek paused taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Luke put a claim on you. When you agreed to meet me, my scent got stuck on you.”  


“I hadn’t claimed you like Luke had. I didn’t know you had been claimed, had I, I probably wouldn’t have emailed you. Then when you left I wasn’t planning on seeing you again, your age is still a problem but things have changed. When the pack got a call from Deaton that a boy came in smelling of me after having hit a werewolf from an outside pack Laura and I raced over to see if we knew who it was.”  


“So you really were in my room that night? I thought I was going crazy because I wanted to see you again.” Stiles muttered and Derek's mouth twitched into a smirk, pleased.  


“Then you were attacked by Luke's pack trying to get you and placed into my care, from then on you know whats happened. You've claimed me, as I've told you but I lied a little bit, I said claiming me is more like asking me to be your boyfriend when really in werewolf law were....” he trailed off for a moment. “more like engaged, in human terms.”  


Stiles felt his pulse hit an all new high, fuck he proposed to Derek without even knowing it. And Derek was just talking calmly about it. What the actual fuck, Stiles stood up pacing in front of the bed his breath coming in quick burst of oxygen. The world was starting to spin a little slower and Stiles vision grew dark, ah a panic attack. Stiles didn’t even hit the floor, Derek swooped him up in his arms placing him back on the bed. The world spun on anyways. Stiles wanted to throw up, but Derek was there a bottle of water in hand lifting Stiles up so he could take a few sips.  


“Stiles take a deep breaths. Its okay just take a deep breaths” for a few minutes Stiles just laid there his back to Derek's font as they sat on the bed. “Keep deep breathing, as I was saying in human terms engaed is as close as I can think of to the right term. And I've claimed you back by the way as Ive said. In a week I will fight Luke, its for sole claiming right. But its that night I need to talk about the most. Well its more in case Luke wins.”  


“When werewolves fight for claim its typically very violent. When it comes to Luke and I it... will probably we more than that, it will most likely end in death. When a claim is put on someone wether it be a werewolf or human the claim isn’t complete until the actually mate hence the term mating . If Luke wins since he's an alpha and from what I can tell likes to put on a show he'll mate you in public.” Stiles frowned “If I win, Ill wait but unlike currently I wont be able to put it off like I do now. My wolf is already restless if I were to win the need to have you smell like me and be mine will be to much.”  


“Just make me yours now.”  


“I mark you in more ways then I should, every wolf in a hundred miles knows that you are claimed by me in scent which is important. If I were to mate with you right now before my fight with Luke it would cause a war between our two packs, hes claimed you and I knew yet I still went ahead and made it so you would only want to be with me. Its just not how werewolves do things.”  


“Ill only want you?”  


“Yes, when we have sex you'll crave it just like me just as often and just as much. When you move on and we stop, the passion will fade over time and eventually you'll be back to one hundred percent human Stiles.”  


“I thought werewolves mated for life.”  


“Its a different kind of mating, for us to be-” he held up his hands so Stiles could see him make quotation marks with his fingers. “'married' in wolf law Ill need to breed you, sometimes its referred as knotting. But a knotting effects us both even though you're human, you'll change. You'll hate the way other people touch you if its in a sexual way and you'll want the time between us being apart to be very little. All that applies for me as well, humans I hear do get some benefits however, apparently your hearing gets slightly better as well as your eyesight and you can feel my wolf as if it was a connection of you. I don’t know how it works really not many human and wolf couple actually get that far with no fault of their own the human typically bails.”  


“Werewolves are already very territorial towards their mates. Im sure you've seen it already I care about you a lot. I don’t even like when my uncle touches you for Christ sake. Hell, the other day I was so mad at your father for getting between us. Its irrational and I know it, but I cant stop.” Derek's hands flex on Stiles hips before his grip tightened.  


“This is a lot for me to take in. But I know several things right now, I like you like a crazy amount for how little I actually know you. And I know that I will never let Luke touch me in anyway that you have. I clearly also don’t want you to die Derek, I cant believe I put you in this position.”  


Turning around in Derek arms Stiles ran his hands up Derek's chest and then into his hair his eyes flashed yellow before allowing Stiles to drag their mouthes together. He didn’t want to talk about Derek maybe dying or their maybe mating he didn’t want to keep hearing or saying Luke's name. Stiles wanted to be the only thing on Derek's mind for the next week even more than he clearly already was. Derek growled against this lips thrusting his hips against Stiles as he laid over him. Yes, Stiles wanted to drown in this man and have in drown in return.  
–  


Stiles was on fire...again, his whole body was over heating he could feel a bead of sweat roll down his neck followed by a swipe of Derek tongue. Jesus this man could and would and had taken everything from Stiles, his body ached in all the right places and for the last week they had been all but glued together. Tonight was the night of Derek's fight, if he was worried it didn’t dampen the erection resting against Stiles hip. He thrusted against Stiles hip growling low in his throat before moving away palming said erection as if that would put it in submission.  


“Fuck, I want to just stay in bed with you.” he muttered but it was more to himself than for Stiles to answer. He shifted out of bed and roughly ran his hands through his hair before stretching from side to side before turning around.  


“Ill come shower with you.” Stiles said making moves to follow him but Derek pushed him back to the bed a sexy smile on his lips.  


“No can do. Everything has to be fair since the sun went down I shouldn’t have stayed in bed with you as long as I did. I have to shower alone and then so do you. Peter will be here shortly and then he'll be driving you to the field.” against his own words Derek climbed back onto the bed covering Stiles kissing him, pressing Stiles down with his own weight.  


“Hm, mind if I join?” Derek growled low pulling away from Stiles to reveal Peter leaning against the door frame. He looked good in his tight jeans and snug fitting grey t-shirt, another growl and Stiles pulled his eyes away.  


“Dont you have to shower or something not growl at me for the next couple a minutes?”  


“Please stop smelling like that every time you see my uncle.” Derek muttered frown on his lips. “Peter keep your hands to yourself.”  


“Oh Derek, I could do a lot to Stiles without ever lifting a single finger. I have no problem with just using my mouth on him.” Derek pushed his uncle into the wall denting it with little effort, Peter smiled lazily at him raising his hands to show no harm before Derek stormed off into the bathroom.  


“Do I really smell that different?” Peter shrugged walking into the room, taking in a deep breath.  


“You smell like peaches when you're aroused. Its very pleasing by the way. Little fact for you, Derek used to hate peaches never ate them couldn’t stand their smell at all. After meeting you, that one faithful evening they became his favorite thing, stocked up on them. When you’re around me you smell like your natural peaches but its richer. Like, peaches covered in cinnamon. From what Derek has complained about you don’t smell that way when your aroused from anyone else, so it annoys him .” Peter was now sitting on the edge of the bed, the shirt pulling even more across his chest.  


“Is there a way to stop it from happening?”  


“Simple. Stop thinking I'm attractive.” Stiles didn’t want to admit it but that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He wasn’t an awful person, plenty of people found other people attractive when in a relationship however most people couldn’t smell if the person was attracted to someone else. It also didn’t help that it was Derek's uncle. His life just wasn’t fair covering his face with a pillow and groaned.  


Derek's shower ended not to long after and Peter had climbed more in the bed, turning on the tv while they waited for him to finish. Cartoons flashed across the screen but Stiles eyes were Derek and when the towel dropped Stiles body lit up like a heat furnace.  


“Stiles please try to control yourself I am right here.” that from Peter who hadn’t looked away from the Tv.  


“Don’t tell him not to admire whats his.” Derek yanked on jeans not bothering with underwear blocking Stiles from eyeing him the jeans were quickly followed by a black shirt, and Derek was dressed, he looked dangerous. “Keep him safe.”  


“You and I already know where I stand on this topic. Why don’t you focus on not dying tonight.” Peter flipped the channel but there was clear tension in his shoulders now apparently things had shifted from playful to serious when Derek had put his shirt on. Nodding Derek made his way over to Stiles before stopping up short when Peter held up a hand rolling his eyes Derek turned without a word and the front door slamming shut signaled his departure.  


“Do you think he'll win?”  


“My nephew is very talented when it comes to fighting humans, however thats made him somewhat lacks when it comes to fighting others of our kind. He forgets they have the same talent as him, Derek has always has potential to became an alpha but if you hadn’t noticed he had a little problem meshing with his wolf side. Derek treats that side of him like a different personality when it should be harmonious, since Luke probably has a better relationship with him wolf Derek will have to have some tricks up his sleeve. Go, take a shower, ten minutes and were out of here.” he flipped the station again as Stiles made way to the bathroom.  


“Derek said that if Luke won you'd step in before he could take me.” a long stretch of silence.  


“For you not being my mine Stiles, its almost frighting how far Ill go to protect you.” Peter was next to him in a flash, his eyes flashing a yellow just like Derek's before Stiles was pushed into the bathroom.  


Stiles made quick work of showering, he was under the impression that it was to try to rid himself of Derek's scent. That didn’t stop him from using Derek's body wash, knowing that Derek's actual scent was very different than the one the actually washed with. Stiles went with jeans and a baseball tee covered by a red sweatshirt. Peter hadn’t moved an inch when Stiles had to get dressed and he made it very clear that he was enjoying the view when Stiles had dropped the towel.  


They were in a different car than the one Peter had driven before and Stiles wondered for the first time what it was that Peter even did for a living. He'd have to ask another time when his life wasn’t being so odd. If someone had told him that when he put that ad on the internet he would then be heading off the a field to watch two werewolves fight over him he'd call his dad and have them checked into the looney bin.  


Yet there Stiles sat next to yet another werewolf, as if it was just any other day. Peter had never been human, so there was no way he saw how crazy all of this was. He tapped his fingers along the dashboard switching lanes every now and then before pulling off on a side road, and Stiles felt...something was off. Peter kept on humming whatever tone was stuck in his head but his white knuckles on the wheel gave away his nerves. Pulling into a clearing Stiles was met with the view of at least thirty cars. Not being completely sure how many wolves were in either pack he supposed this could be all of them but the strange feeling in his stomach told him that this wasn’t them.  


Peter pulled the bar into the very back giving room for other cars to join but enough for them to make a quick get away. Peter climbed out of the car and was around the other side in a instant, pulling his door open.  


“Stiles only two rules okay. One, do not leave my side for any reason, absolutely any reason. Two is simply don’t cause trouble. Just follow my lead and I promise Ill let no harm come to you.” Peter smirked. “and if you get scared feel free to to hold my hand.”  


Then Peter turned on his heels heading towards the woods and Stiles was quick to follow, that unnerving feeling was growing spreading from his stomach to his chest then his head. It felt like he was going underwater the pressure building the deeper he went. The trees slowly thinned again and another clearing came into view, thats when Stiles saw the other people milling about. Some leaned against tress while others had brought lawn chairs. Others just sat on the ground looking up at the sky. There was a man next to a couple standing, the man had his arms around the woman’s waist as she rested against him. They looked in love, and Stiles would put money on it that they were mated, but his attention was back on the man they stood next to him, he wore normal clothes but there was something...just off.  


“Witch.” Peter said right into his ear somehow he had ended up behind Stiles. “Witches come to place a sound barrier around the field and surrounding area, right now every werewolf hears just as well as an average human. In certain areas its even more protected than that. I've never seen him before So he must be out sourced from another Pack who is visiting.”  


“Witches, alright cool, totally cool. Witches .” Stiles was trying to keep it from getting weird but from the twitch of Peter's lips told him he hadn’t done a good job.  


Peter moved them in between people and they watched them closely some of them talking to each other then realizing that their counterpart didn’t have amazing hearing would have to lean closer to them and speak again. Which just made it even more obvious that they were talking about him, however while their hearing was impaired their scent of smell was probably working just fine. So it wouldnt be hard to tell that he was one of the few humans if not the only one there.  


Peter placed a hand on the lower back of Stiles making him jump a little. He had taken them over to where the witch was standing his eyes closed. Stiles eyed the couple he had seen before, they were in their own little world taking turns to talk in each others ears but it didn’t feel as if they were talking about him.  


There was movement towards the center of the field that drew his attention. Luke came out of the woods several wolves behind him, he looked over at Stiles smiling which dropped just as quickly as it came when he saw Peter's hand on him. His eyes lightened and he snarled looking towards the other side of the clearing. Stiles watched as Derek walked out, unlike Luke he didn’t have a small group with him. It was just him, and Stiles felt his mouth water, several of the wolves close to them looked at him then started talking again. Peter leaned down to speak in his ear, and for once not everyone would hear what was being said.  


“Your arousal spiked when Derek walked out. A lot of the extra wolves here have placed bets they knew nothing of you or your relation to either of them. Im guessing the ones who took bets on Luke are worried.” Stiles nodded keeping his eyes glued to Derek, he couldn’t die here. This would not be the last time they were together.  


They spoke for a moment, it looked even to Stiles to be tense. Neither man seemed happy to be in the presence of the other. With a curt nod Derek turned around all but stalking back into the woods, Luke spared him a glance before going back to his side of the woods, Peter was in his ear again.  


“From the way my dear nephew stalked off, Luke got the last turn with you. In a minute a self appointed wolf from Lukes pack will follow you into the woods and lead you to Derek to make sure nothing weird happens. Ill be following you to Luke's side.” Peter pulled back looking over the clearing then a wolf appeared walking across the field to Stiles.  
“Do I have to go with him?” Peter rolled his shoulders looking protective.  


“Yes, be a good boy.” pushing him forward Stiles was all the sudden to close to another wolf. He looked to be in his early twenties, not to far in age from Derek. He had shaggy light brown hair that fell around his face in waves and stark Blue eyes. He had a splatter of freckles on his cheeks.  


He watched Stiles closely for a moment then as soon as they were in the cover of the woods he reached out grasping Stiles cheek. Running his thumb along Stiles cheek bone, he was pretty sure this was not normal, so he pulled back wiping his cheek.  


“There is clearly something about you that calls to wolves. It wouldn’t take to much in your presence for me to want you to. But I don’t think you’re meaning to do it .... call to my wolf that is.” he Looked at his hand away before wiping it on his jeans.  


Stiles most certainly wasn’t doing it on purpose, and continued to follow the unknown werewolf further into the woods, 

and finally Derek was there, he was leaning against a tree looking angry and annoyed as he looked for them. Pulling up short Stiles grabbed the werewolf from Lukes pack stopping him.  
“um, can you like stay here?” Stiles asked he didn’t want some other wolf to intrude on his time with Derek. He looked down at where Stiles held him, but his face was angry then he pulled his arm away.  


“Ill stay here but don’t think about running away. Dont make me regret it Stiles.” even though it was a threat Stiles noticed his eyes were soft, and he had moved closer. Stiles nodded then slipped past him and enjoyed the way Derek's eyes lit up when he saw him. Stiles was in his arms in an instant and not even a second later their mouthes were together. His tongue claimed his mouth and his hand tightened in Stiles hair keeping him from pulling away.  


“Where's your guard?” Derek asked in a moment catching his breath.  


“He's in the wood, I asked him to stay over there so we could have some sort of privacy.”  


“And he listened to you?” Derek didn’t wait for a replay before claiming his mouth again there was little space between them. Stiles wasn’t quite sure what was supposed to happen during these separate meetings but he was sure that kissing wasn’t it. “After you meet with Luke, it'll be about five minutes before the fight starts. Stay close to Peter please if you intend to stay I cant be worried about you while Im fighting it'll only distract me.”  


“I promise, Ill stay with him.”  


“Our time is almost up.” Derek paused his hands coming up to clasp Stiles face the moment becoming serious. “Stiles I need you to understand how I feel about you, I know its a very short amount of time but-” Stiles reached up stoping him from speaking.  


“Tell me after you win”  


“Stiles...” There was clear frustration. “I may not get the chance.” it was honest and Derek clearly was pressed about it. Looking over his shoulder Stiles turned to see what Derek was looking at which was Lukes wolf he had waited out of sight but it was now time to go. Stiles kissed him one more time it wasn’t exactly a PG kiss in front of the other wolf. Then sadly Stiles turned and walked off giving him one last glance before the woods took him from view.  


“He loves you.” The wolf muttered he was standing closer to him now their arms touching as they walked.  


“Yeah I love him too.” Peter was waiting for them as they cleared the dense woods, he took in how close they were but didn’t comment as Peter took a spot beside him the other wolf walking off.  


Luke was in a similar space as Derek had been, he smiled when he saw Stiles but when he tried reaching out for him Stiles pulled away and when he tried to pull him closer again Peter stepped between them.  


“He's already buffed the advance be a respectful alpha and back off.” Peter wasn’t commanding, he was just stating a fact but Luke frowned his eyes flashing red.  
“Stiles, soon you will see there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”  


“Then leave me alone. I want to be with Derek, do you think Ill fall for you? Do you think Ill be with you? If you win Ill still want nothing to do with you.” Stiles wasn’t as nice as Peter had been but Stiles also didn’t need to follow Werewolf law.  


“Oh Stiles that will, Ill have so much fun breaking it. You'll love me more than you think you love Derek.” did he not hear how messed up he sounded? He wanted to break him? Derek would never want to change something like his will. There was something seriously wrong with this man. Looking over his shoulder Stiles made eyes with Peter but was yanked forward again Luke’s hands gripping his chin tightly his eyes red.  


“Remember for the future Stiles I don’t take disobedience well.” Peter's hand descended on Luke's wrist and Luke immediately loosened.  


“Keep touching him like that and you wont get to the fight with my nephew.” it was a snarl and not anything like his pervious comments he was full on threatening Luke.  


Peter yanked Luke's hand away and pulled Stiles behind him. Then pushed him out of the woods ending their meeting way earlier than him and Derek's had been. Once back in the clearing it was apparent to everyone else that their meeting had ended sooner as well Stiles watched as the talked amongst themselves and Peter placed them back near the witch.  


Now they waited, and Stiles stayed close to Peter who once again had a hand on his back his thumb moving along his spine. His jaw throbbed as he fought not reaching up to rub at it, he would do nothing that he thought might distract Derek.  


The few wolves that had been talking suddenly stopped looking towards the clearing and Stiles followed their eyesight. Luke walked out first completely naked the moon light bouncing off his pale skin. He had a scar on his upper left ribcage apparently someone had already tried to take his heart once before, if only they succeeded.  


Derek came out seconds later just as naked and Stiles flushed as even he could see several marks dotting over Derek's body. There was a hickey on his collarbone and then another one that was low on his groin. It was clear they would have had to be naked to leave it. It was the bite mark on Derek's chest that stood out the most, it was also the one that made Stiles flush the most when he saw it was still there.  


“I thought werewolves healed super fast.” he had figured after Derek got dressed earlier this evening that they would disappear.  


“Oh we do, Derek is purposefully leaving those marks there. After he shifts they'll be gone but he wants Luke to see that you've marked him.”  


Not fully understanding before and now feeling like an idiot Stiles felt his heart rate pick up, he'd finally see Derek's wolf form. He had talked to his wolf side often but Derek hadn’t even shown him an extra hairy hand! Luke was the first to start in his change, his bones snapped and cracked there was a lone groan from Luke that didnt sound like he was in pain more like he enjoyed it. Luke's wolf was large, bigger than Stiles was expecting his fur was silver and its his eyes were red. They looked over the field and stopped on Stiles, it made him feel uncomfortable.  
Derek's wolf was beautiful having shifted a few minutes after Luke, he was slightly smaller than Luke but again bigger than Stiles had been expecting. His fur was black and shiny, the moon light catching on some of the strands. His eyes were blue in his wolf form, Stiles watched as Derek's wolf shook out the last bit of his transformation. Derek didn’t look over the crowd his eyes just naturally fell on Stiles who embarrassingly was feeling flushed again.  


Both wolves faced each other then waited. The wind blew at Stiles hair and clothes it was slightly cooler for a summer night and Stiles was happy for the jacket he had brought. Then without any warning they were on each other. Snapping their jaws, their claws scratching at anything that it made contact with. Peter had a hand on Stiles shoulder he hadn't remembered when he had moved from just touching his back but his grip there was tight.  


“Luke has the upper hand, Derek is a good fighter as Ive said but he and his wolf need to get on the same page if hes going to win. Theres no doubt that there both fighting for you but when the human side and the wolf side don’t connect there can be some lag. For Luke to be alpha he doesn’t have that problem.” one of them yelped but Stiles couldn’t tell who, Luke had blood on his fur but Stiles couldn’t tell who's blood it was.  


Derek's wolf dropped low to the grass barring its teeth before lunging upward catching Luke's right leg in his mouth and jerking, there was a ripping sound and Stiles saw the blood from the open wound but Luke wasted no time bending down snapping at Derek's face. They made contact and Derek pulled away shaking his head.  


Luke was clearly a skilled fighter, Derek's wolf was running out of steam even Stiles could see that. Luke lunged for Derek catching in in the side, Derek wolf took a misstep he was hurting he huffed out a deep breath watching Luke but not being able to keep up with him. Derek laid down in a crouch he hadn’t given up but he was clearly trying to catch his breath. Stiles wanted to help, wanted to do something besides just watch. The possibility of Derek dying was becoming an actual possibility.  


“Theres really nothing I can do?” Stiles asked looking up at Peter who had his eyes glued to the fight. Stiles hadn’t even thought that he could be watching his nephew die.  


“Sadly no. Dear nephew will have to win this on his own.” Peter said his hand tightening as he watched the fight his jaw tight. Stiles face forward again, trying to see what Peter had but they just looked to be in a dance, a very bloody dance. Derek staying low, just avoiding Luke advances.  


“There may actually be one thing you can do, I have no idea if it'll work but at this point there's no harm in trying. Im sure you've head us talk about how you smell like the pack correct?” Stiles nodded his head.  


“Well, you can also smell like Derek himself especially since you've been so close to him. Remember a time and try to have it not be sexual where you enjoyed being with him. Since you and his wolf are so close you can smell like his mate. It may be enough to give him an edge or at least give him a peaceful thing to remember in his final moments.”  


Stiles went through many memories, many were sexual but then Stiles remembered a couple of days ago in the living room. Stiles had been watching TV something no one found interesting yet Derek had joined him after he finished up some work paperwork. Had pulled Stiles not onto his lap like normal but just next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders and even started asking questions about the show getting involved when it came down to picking out the murder.  


Derek and him had raced to the bathroom during the commercials since they couldn’t pause the tv. They had fallen asleep down there Stiles laying in his arms. If Derek had been uncomfortable he hadn’t moved them, and then the following morning they had been lazy before going and cooking breakfast.  


“Good Stiles.”  


Stiles had closed his eyes without realizing it but kept them closed it was easier to remember when he wasn’t watching his beautiful wolf fighting for his life. His memory shifted, to his dream the night at the hotel he didn’t know why his mind took them there. Derek stood there, his back to him at the cliff. Those jeans just wanted to fall off his hips and Stiles wouldn’t have cared, slowly Derek turned again his brows worried, however this time there was a wolf next to Derek his wolf.  


He didn’t speak his fingers just rubbing his wolfs head they both seemed to be waiting. But Stiles didn’t know what they wanted, and this wasn’t a memory, this was like currently living through something.  


“What should I do?”  


“Call to me.” was his response. His wolf's tail wagged slowly, as if happy.  


“...Derek.” trying to call to him, the wolf started to shook his head as if it was laughing.  


“You have to feel it mate, feel me here.” Derek touched his chest where his heart was. “Call to all of me and we will come.”  


They disappeared and Stiles was alone on the cliff and then Stiles opened his eyes, the battle still waging. Though some of the wolves had pulled their eyes away form the battle to look at Stiles, but Stiles focused on his feelings. All the love he felt for Derek, feeling all the anger he felt over this stupid fight, feeling his love for Derek's wolf who he loved just as much his human side. He felt a tug at his heart as Derek's wolf jumped to the side missing a bit to his side from Luke.  


Derek's wolf made eye contact with him, and Stiles called to him, called on Derek to come to him, called on him to win and take him away from this place. The eye contact cost Derek a slash of claws on shoulder, and Stiles felt pain in his own.  


“Shit, you're bleeding.” This from Peter but Stiles didn’t remove his eyes from Derek who hadn’t taken his eyes away either, and Stiles watched as that blue color drained away and like a glass filling with water his eyes filled with red matching Luke's.  


Stiles felt a tug low in his stomach, Derek's wolf danced around Luke's with new quickness, Stiles wanted this finished he was suddenly tired. He wanted to taste blood. He wanted everyone to know that Derek was his and his alone and no wolf would ever get between them. Derek growled jumping behind Luke having the other wolf turn around, a laps in judgement. Derek lunged up snipping up at Luke's neck he was quick enough to miss that attack but Derek was on the advance now, Luke tripped on something in the grass not allowing him to dodge Derek's next lunge. Derek lunged up from a crouched position, his teeth sinking into Luke's neck. The group of wolves grew silent as Derek stood to full height, Luke's body limp.  


Stiles swears he could fell the blood fill his mouth, as Derek bit down further. The wolf looked up locking eyes with him then, shaking Luke's body his neck snapping as they say, like a twig. Derek dropped him and his wolf howled up at the night sky. It caused goosebumps to raise on Stiles arms and he felt the need to answer the call with his own howl but Stiles wasn’t a wolf. But others did answer the call, the members of Luke's pack called back to him. Stiles felt their call. Derek slipped past the dead wolfs body coming straight at Stiles but Peter slipped in front of him blocking Derek's path. Derek growled low, Stiles felt it in his chest. Why was Peter blocking him?  


“Its fine.” this from the male of the couple that had been next to them. He still hadn’t released his mate and she looked so content. Stiles wanted to feel that, he didn’t want to be away from Derek any longer. “That boy called to his wolf, and the wolf listened to his call. Everyone felt it. Theres no way that wolf would hurt him.”  


Peter was tense as he moved out of the way but not far enough away that he couldn’t get between them if need be. Stiles went to him quickly falling to his knees, Derek was so beautiful, even the red eyes couldn’t distract from that. Stiles was annoyed Derek had kept this side of him from he was stunning. Pulling him into a hug, his fingers met slickness of blood wether it be Derek’s or Luke's he didn’t know. The wolf allowed the hold on his neck before pulling away to lick at Stiles face moving to his neck and then his shoulder, pain shot through his arm.  


Looking down Stiles acknowledged he was in fact bleeding. The wolf in front of him nudged the jacket open and then tried to bite it to yank it down Stiles arm. Stiles helped him, and saw four deep slash marks there bleeding.  


“I told you so.” the woman said in a sing song voice as she slipped from her mates arms to crouch down next to them. Derek's wolf growled but if her mate was worried he didn’t show it. “Sworn mates are a rare thing to find.” She murmured reaching out to touch Derek but he pulled away from her and she smiled.  
“Sworn mates?”  
“Humans and Werewolves don’t often mix. However some werewolves were always meant to have human mates. My mate and I are that way, its harder to tell when you're truly mated with a human because theres no scent to go off of. The feelings are there but you try and displace it because you think you couldn’t possibly be with a human. You're cut up the way you are because you two were connected when he was attacked its a mates job to help take some of the burden.”  


Looking back to Derek's wolf he shuttered and there was the sound of snapping bones and then slowly very slowly the human side to Derek came back his eyes however never shifted back to to there amazing green they stayed red and bright as he looked over at stiles. He had several cuts all over his body and his body was covered in sweat.  


“Please... get away from him.” the woman raised her arms and moved away and it clicked in his mind again way to slowly that she was the wolf in the relationship not the man like he had thought. Derek yanked Stiles into his arms his nose sticking into his neck. He took a deep breath and shuttered against Stiles body. “Mine.” it was so low and another shutter ran through him, but he pulled away from Stiles with some clear difficulty. “I have to go talk with my pack. Try not to..... touch people.... ill be right back.” he kept looking back at him every once and while as if to make sure Stiles was actually there.  


“That pull you've been feeling towards him wont be going away anytime soon, it'll get worse before it get better actually. Even though you’re human, you were meant to be with him so your body will go though a minor change as you match his wolf side now that you called to his wolf. Like normal wolf pairs you'll smell like each other and like normal mates you wont want anyone else. I know your young, but it doesn’t matter if its now or later no one will ever please you like Derek will. You'll never wonder what its like being with someone else because Derek is perfect for you.” She said and flashed a smile at her mate. “We met when he was really young as well, though I don’t think he regrets it.”  


“How could I regret finding my heart?” he said utterly in love with her. She waved him off and went back to looking at Stiles.  


“My name is Erica, My mates name is Boyd. We've only met two other true half wolf half human mates. Our pack isn’t to far away from the Hale pack. If you and Derek after the uh... honeymoon phase ends want to meet up Ill leave my number with your alpha.” that last part was directed at Peter. “ Id give it to you personally however it would smell like me and that wouldn’t make Derek happy.” She tapped the shoulder of the witch who opened his eyes and it was like a bubble popping sound rushing back into this area of the woods. The witch had been provided by Erica and Boyd, Stiles was definitely going to call them when Derek wouldn’t attack them.  


The woods had started to clear out little by little, some stopped by to talk Stiles. Congratulating him on his mate winning and then there were a few random offers to take care of Luke's body which Peter was quick to make move along. Stiles wondered what they had planned to do with his body, and was then happy Peter had taken care of it. There was a pull, and Stiles looked towards the far end of the clearing and Derek came into view. He was still very much naked and Stiles felt a sharp and angry jolt of jealousy that people could see whats his. A very non human growl slipped from his mouth, he wasn’t even sure how he created that sound.  


Stiles watched as a man looked his mate up and down his eyes clearly lingering on Derek's cock, another growl slipped out drawing the prying wolfs attention. He at least looked a little bashful as he back off into the woods, and when he looked back to Derek his mate was smirking at him, his red eyes shining bright. Stiles was also blessed for the no clothes because he watched in person as Derek's cock rise. Fuck he's perfect.  


“Peter please handle Luke with my pack. Ill call you tomorrow.” Peter nodded his head and when Derek had turned away from him Peter shot him a wink, shaking his head Stiles followed Derek towards the parking lot. Passing by several other wolves Stiles was all to excited to see the car finally come into view, Derek had stayed close but hadn’t fully touched him. Derek yanked open his door and Stiles slipped inside, wondering briefly if he had done something wrong.  


Derek stopped by the trunk and when he slipped into the drivers side, Stiles was both pleased and disappointed that he had clothes on. He didn’t spare Stiles even a glance as he turned the keys Peter had left in the ignition and drove out of the parking lot. The silence was going to eat him alive, Derek clearly wasn’t happy about something, but at this point Stiles was to afraid to ask.  


There was no talking the whole trip to the safe house. Pulling into the driveway Derek made no move to exit the car and Stiles was mostly just following his lead.  


“I need you to take a shower.” Stiles nodded understanding that he probably smelled like Peter a little to much. He climbed out of the car not waiting to see if Derek followed, maybe he'd be in a better mood once he smelled better. 

**

Derek ground his teeth flexing his hands along the steering where. His wolf was so uneasy, all he wanted to do was claim Stiles. It had taken more strength than Derek had realized to not do it right there in the clearing. He had fucking called to his wolf and his wolf responded, Stiles was always meant to be his. He could have been with Peter or any other wolf and at the end of the fucking world he would have ended up with Derek.  


His wolf clawed at the surface again he didn’t like the distance that was between them, he wanted Stiles. Derek was out of the car in seconds, following Stiles sent. Derek walked into the main bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed watching the bathroom door, he wouldn’t follow Stiles in there otherwise, Stiles first time would be against the shower wall.  
Finally the shower cut off, Derek felt his wolf rush to the surface and then Stiles finally walked out a billow of smoke leaving the bathroom he smelled like Derek's body wash, the outside smelled like him and the inside was about to as well. He growled as Stiles tightened the towel around his waist.  
“Please don’t be scared of me.” Derek grunted out.  


“Im not scared of you at all Derek. But your eyes are red and you weren’t speaking to me earlier I don’t want to upset you.”  


“Stiles Im not upset not in the slightest, but Im not in the mood to really talk.” Derek stood up he wanted to crawl out of his fucking skin. “I want to touch you, and kiss you and mark you. I want to claim you.”  


“How?” Stiles shifted but never took his eyes away.  


“Every way I can.” Derek was finally in front of him his hands slipping around his hips dipping below the towel, he wanted the fucking thing in another room.  


“Im sorry if Im bad at this in advance.” and then the towel slipped away to the floor and Derek looked down Stiles body his eyes catching on every freckle. When Derek died he was going to thank god making Stiles.  


Derek let his eyes travel over Stiles naked body, he had seen him `naked manytimes it was engraved into his brain Stiles was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen. Finally it was all coming together, and Stiles was all him though and through. Derek moved his hands sliding over Stiles hips bringing their bodies together. Stiles eyes heated with pure desire, as his tongue darted out licking his plush bottom lip. Dipping down Derek kissed that lip and just as quickly he turned it dirty his tongue shoving into Stiles mouth as he pulled Stiles up allowing the younger boy to wrap his legs around his waist.  


Then moving them backwards Derek pressed him against frame of the bathroom, Stiles arousal always spiked when Derek pressed him against things, just like it did now. The scent of sweet peaches filling the air. That scent had Derek groaning into Stiles mouth, as he pushed this mouthes together even harder. Stiles clung to his back, his legs tightening around Derek pulling their pelvises closer together, Derek erection was trying to spring its way out of Derek's pants. Stiles must have read his mind.  


“Derek please, remove your clothes.” It was a beautiful whine, Derek loved when he sounded like that, his wolf rushed towards the surface just wanting to please him begging Derek to do as he says and remove his clothes.  


“Take them off me. Strip your mate.” that word made him want to cum on the spot. Stiles was his. Stiles body heated up as he slid down Derek body his eyes hungry. His hands trembled as they slid into the band of his shorts. He licked his lip again before he dropped to his knees pulling Derek's shorts along with him. Derek's cock sprang forward hitting Stiles in the face, if it bothered his mate any he didn’t show it as he smiled up at Derek, before turning his head and placing a kiss on the leaky tip.  


Then Stiles took more of it into his mouth, and again thats what heaven felt like. Stiles sucked heavily, taking Derek deep into his mouth. Derek hit the back of his throat, then Stiles sucked him down deeper. His throat working to get used him being there. Stiles bobbed up and down, Derek's hips jerked forward and Stiles took it. He relaxed his jaw and allowed Derek to thrust his hips forward once again as Stiles own hands slipped between his legs to jerk himself off. Derek wanted a picture of this, Stiles throat with a bulge in it where Derek cock was and then Stiles jerking himself off while pleasuring his mate.  


Derek felt the need to cum wash over him, running his fingers through Stiles hair their eyes locked, Derek's probably heated gaze met Stiles hungry one. Holy fuck this boy was going to kill him, Derek slipped his hand behind Stiles head then yanked him forward and Stiles opened his jaw more, as Derek thrust became slightly erratic before his vision blurred and he came.  
Then because Derek was an asshole he pulled his hips back then out of Stiles mouth so his cum landed on Stiles face. Stiles smiled up at him bright as a candle, and Derek's filled with blood again. Stiles licked his lip taking some of the cum that landed on his face into his mouth. Derek stripped off his shirt, and Stiles tracked the movement, his eyes not missing anything.Using his shirt Derek removed the remaining ropes of cum covering Stiles face.  


Derek moved back, and Stiles followed crawling on his knees, Derek was going to wreck this boy. Stiles finally came up to his feet when he reached the base of the bed, his own cock still hard and dripping more since he hadn’t cum when Derek had. Pushing Stiles to the bed, Derek slipped between his legs, kissing him. The taste of Stiles and himself had him growling again. His wolf came to the surface again, he wanted to be apart of this too and Derek allowed it, they had never been close before. But when it came to Stiles they agreed on everything and Stiles would tell him if he was uncomfortable.  


He felt the wolf side take over, his eyes becoming sharper as he pulled back from the kiss to look over his mate.  
“The legend himself.” Stiles purred shifting his legs up higher on his hips.  


“Mine.”  


“Mine” the young boy shot back, god if he was a wolf his eyes would have flashed colors.  


He bent down placing a kiss on Stiles collar bone, his right hand slipping between this bodies and slipping over Stiles cock. The young boy opened his mouth in a moan, his head falling back, as Derek's hand rounded over the head of Stiles cock before gripping his harder and pulling down. Stiles clawed at Derek's arms, as he pushed off the bed to thrust into Derek grip. He moved his hands faster, as more cum leaked out. Stiles skin turned a beautiful shade of pink, his legs grew taught, as he locked eyes with Derek and came. His sum spilling over Derek's hand and his stomach.  


Derek brought the hand to his mouth, licking it clean before, moving further south and placing Stiles legs on his shoulder so he could get at his hole. Derek wasted no time slipping his tongue inside, and Derek wasn’t sure how acquainted he wanted to get with him wolf side while they were having sex so his human side came back to the just a little and with more ease than normal, because they had a common goal, get inside Stiles.  


Stile body was perfect, there was a tiny mole that Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles even knew he had on his inner thigh, Derek looked at it as he shoved his tongue deeper inside his mate, who was panting and clinging to the sheets. Stiles would probably never admit it but he loved getting eating out. His moans grew ragged and even more needy Derek was so happy no one else had heard those sounds. The way his hands tried to pull out Derek's hair as his legs kept him down there.  


Running his hands over Stiles smooth legs he could die a happy man in between these legs. Stiles back rose off the bed again, as his legs tightened on Derek's head, a low grown fell from his lips as he shimmied his hips. Derek slipped his one hand up Stiles body slipping his fingers into Stiles mouth, he sucked them greedily.  


Pulling back, Derek easily moved his now wet fingers into Stiles, he'd have to loosen him up. Derek wasn’t packing anything small, and he didn’t wanna hurt his mate, twisting his fingers he found that little bundle of nerves running his fingers over it. Anything to get Stiles extra horny, because Derek couldn’t wait much longer, holding off on fucking him in front of everyone had taken more will power than he thought it was going to take. And while he wished, they were in his own house so Derek would always have the memory of having Stiles for the first time in his own bed there was no way Derek could wait.  


“Derek.” Stiles voice draws his eyes up and hell if they weren't molten lava. “I want you.” Derek's body jerked as he got to his knees slipping between Stiles legs. There was no way Stiles was stretched out enough for Derek but Stiles said he wanted him and Derek was only so strong. Gripping his dick he ran it along Stiles hole before it caught, and Stiles tensed.  


“You have to relax baby.” Derek grunted out, Stiles would be his first virgin and last at that. Gently rocking his hips the head of his cock slipped inside. Derek bit down on his tongue to keep from cumming, the heat alone had his balls drawing up. “Jesus Christ.” Derek muttered allowing Stiles to get comfortable.  


Stiles took a couple deep breaths, then he finally nodded his head and Derek rocked in a little more, and he had never had his cock in something so tight. His hands shook with need, sweat rolled down his back, as he held himself back. He was half way there, just a few inches more and he'd be fully inside his mate.  


“Derek more.”The small amount of will power Derek had crumbled as he slammed his hips home, fully burring himself in Stiles.  


“Stiles I'm sorry, are you okay?” he felt so tight, and warm and Derek wanted to pound into him. In response Stiles moan his eyes fluttering close before he opened them again.  


“Again.” his eyes hot as he raised his legs a little higher up allowing Derek to shift in deeper. Pulling back, he thrusted back in and then when Stiles didn’t complain Derek pulled back fully before not holding back and thrusting back in.  


“Perfect. You're absolutely perfect Stiles.” Derek muttered as he shifted his hips allowing his cock to bump that little bundle of nerves. Stiles eyes rolled into the back of his head, Derek leaned down licking a line up Stiles chest to his neck where he sucked a hickey into it. His hips moving harder inside his mate. Stiles clawed at Derek's back as he pounded into him. Stiles panted into his ear, as cute little whiney moans fell from his mouth.  


“Derek Im close.” Derek was close too, he slipped a hand under Stiles waist angling his hips up a little more.  


“Me too baby.” Derek made sure he kept thrusting against his prostate. “I cant wait to fill you with my cum Stiles. Do you want that? Hm? Do you want me to fill you up?” Derek hips falter as a wave of need crashed over him.  


“Yes! God Derek, please. Please, fill me up.” Stiles eyes were wild and dreamy as he looked at Derek.  


“Good boy, you make me so fucking hot. I cant wait to fill you up Stiles.” Derek shook his head he needed to reel these thoughts in, being inside his mate and say dirty things was one thing, but breeding was a little more dirty than he had mean to be. Stiles yanked his head down so their eyes connected again.  


“Don't leave me I'm right here, fucking breed me Derek. God fucking ruin me, Im yours.” This boy would give him a heart attack and to think, some other wolf thought he take Stiles from him.  


“Fucking perfect.” Derek growled shoving up harder than before against his prostate as he came, causing Stiles to cum. His cum shot out between them as Derek thrusted as his own orgasm filled Stiles. Kissing him Stiles smiled up at him blissed out.  


“I-I didn’t black out this time.” Stiles said lazily, his hands running through Derek's hair causing him to shiver.  


“Hm, That means I wasn’t good enough don’t worry” Derek said sitting up his eyes darkening “Ill make up for it” 

**

Stiles knew having a werwolf boyfriend that the sex would be good, however he didn’t expect it to be this good every time. Letting his head fall back on to Derek's shoulder as sweat dripped off his body, every single limb ached as Derek thrusted into him again. Every thrust was glorious and Stiles hated when he pulled back but as soon as he trusted in Stiles felt so full and like everything was perfect in the world. Derek growled as he licked up Stiles neck as his hand tightened on Stiles hip pulling him down when he trusted up.  


“Derek. Im close, please.” Stiles wanted to cum so badly, he wanted to feel Derek cum in him first though. He loved the feeling it had easily and quickly become something he enjoyed. Derek never sounded sexier than we he was coming. And Stiles was apparently very much into dirty talk because anytime Derek spoke filth he felt even more turned on.  


“I know Stiles, I feel you tightening around my cock, wanting me to empty my balls into your perfect ass. Yeah just like that Stiles.” Derek grunted as his hand slipped up Stiles chest grabbing his throat, his hand holding him there, Stiles came and Derek followed closely behind his hot cum shooting inside Stiles.  


Stiles slipped from Derek's grasp falling on to the pillow in front of him. Derek's cock pulling free from his ass. Stiles already missed the feeling, it had been hours of straight fucking and Stiles still wanted more, but the sun was already turning the clouds pink and Stiles needed sleep. Derek bit his butt causing him to jump before he pulled away and it was then just as surprised when a hand came down spanking him. Stiles dick twitched against the bed, if Derek kept that up he was sure they could go another round.  


“Im sorry, I wasn’t as easy as I should have been” he muttered rubbing the spot where he just spanked Stiles.  


“I wouldn't have changed anything. Derek, I didn’t think it would be that good my first time.” Derek's hands moved up massaging into his lower back and then moved up. Stiles eyes closed as Derek dug into his muscles. It was the last thing he remembered when he drifted off to sleep.  


-  


Stiles stomach burned, and the burning sensation spread through his body, god he was so hot. Stiles tried to remove his shirt but he wasn’t wearing one. Nor was he wearing any pants he hadn’t gone to bed with anything one, but he was on fire, but in like a sick way this wasn’t just being wrapped up in Derek this was like being sick. Moving to his back, the sun shown brightly in his eyes. Glancing at the clock next to the bed it was one in the afternoon. But the sun wasnt hitting him so it wasn’t the sun heating up his body.  


Another wave of heat hit his body and then Stiles was reaching down the grab his dick. He was so horny, if he didn’t cum soon he felt his body would explode. Just with a few strokes Stiles was coming and just as soon after he was hard again, another wave of heat hitting his body. His mouth felt hot as he breathed out his sight glazing over as he moved his hands quicker up and down his cock.  


His back bowed off the bed as he came again. Then he was moving towards Derek, he wanted something more than his hands and his mate was right there. Derek had fallen asleep on his back and Stiles straddled his waist rubbing his cock against Derek's lower stomach. Leaning forward he kissed him gently, as his own hands grabbed Derek's placing him on his own thighs. Derek kissed him back, slowly at first and then slowly became more awake, his eyes springing open as his hands tightened on Stiles body.  


“Stiles?” he was confused as Stiles ducked his head as his body shook as his cum splattered over Derek chest. God he was so embarrassed, he had cum without even being touched. Sitting back up he puffed out his breath it was still coming out hotter, his vision was blurry as he looked down at his mate.  


“Derek please I'm so horny.” another wave of heat rolled over his body, his cock springing back to life as if he hadn’t just come back to back in less than two minutes. Derek picked him up and then Stiles cried out as Derek pushed up into him filling him perfectly.  


The fire dying down just a little bit, Stiles rocked his hips trying to get Derek to move. Derek looked over Stiles before pushed his hips up into Stiles who moaned low and deep, Jesus he was a mess. He clawed at Derek's stomach grinding down on Derek's cock. He wanted it harder so he rode him harder.  


“Fuck! Derek, please. I wanna feel your cum in me.” what on earth was he saying? Stiles clearly needed help with his dirty talk but Derek didn’t seem to mind as he met him thrust for thrust. “Derek, I'm going crazy. Stir me up. Please.” Stiles finally brought his hands to mouth to keep more stupid stuff from falling from his mouth. Then Derek was filling him, and Stiles cried out into his hands as more cum came out splattering Derek's chest.  


The fire in his body dropped to a low simmer, it was there just hiding under the surface waiting to return Stiles could feel it. He rocked back on Derek cock, trying to get more friction. Derek bucked up, hitting him in that sweet spot. Stiles saw spots as he came again the wind being knocked out of him with his fifth orgasm.  


“Not that I'm complaining about this wake up call, but something is off.” Derek muttered rubbing up his leg, towards his now not surprising hard cock.  


“My body... Derek its on fire and Im so horny, I feel the need to cum again. I feel so empty inside, please fill me Derek.” Stiles felt the first wave of heat crush over him. It was coming back with a vengeance he could tell.  


Derek sat up, allowing Stiles to sit a little more snugly on Stiles cock. It was a pleasure he enjoyed and ebbed the heat stroke he was currently going through. Derek placed his nose in Stiles neck taking a deep breath then shuttered his cock jumping in Stiles ass. Stiles wanted to feel that again.  


“That's impossible.” Derek muttered, more heat boiled in Stiles body as sweat slipped down his back.  


“What's impossible?” another rock of the hips anything to try and ease the heat.  


“You're calling for me to mate you.” Derek growled out, shifting them so Stiles was now on his back Derek pushing Stiles legs up to his chest.  


“We're already mates.” Stiles said in response slightly confused.  


“Mates yes, but we're not mated.” Derek pulled his hips out slowly before thrusting back in deeply Stiles moaned out. God if Derek kept doing that he'd be a very happy boy.  


“Derek don’t tease me, I want you to fuck me.” it was another whine, but Stiles didn’t care, with that single thrust the heat came back ten fold.  


“Oh baby, no teasing, I'm going to fuck you so hard.” Derek growled his hips snapping forward hitting his prostate head one.  


Crying out Stile clung to the bed sheet as Derek continued to bend him in half as he pounded into him rougher than last night. His hip thurst sometimes becoming slightly erratic. Bending down Derek sucked another hickey into Stiles neck he must be covered in them from yesterday alone. The heat pulsed in his stomach it then crashed over him, Derek's eyes flashed red looking down at him.  


“You want to be mine don’t you baby?” Derek asked pulling back so he rested on his knees a little more the thrust not hitting as deep as before. Allowing Stiles legs to drop and wrap around Derek waist.  


“Yes!” Stiles wanted to pull his hair out he wasn’t quite sure how many more ways he could tell Derek he wanted him. Derek smiled down at him his eyes slowly glowing red. Then he crawled back over Stiles thrusting in hard and deep, then kept that pace going and Stiles clung to his back. Then Stiles felt more of a drag inside him though Derek hadn’t changed anything. A growl came from Derek, this one far more animalistic than Stiles had ever heard before. Then Derek pushed in and it was rough and tight. Stiles body froze that wasn't normal.  


“Dont worry Stiles, You're body is made for me and Im going to use it baby. You called to me and Im answering. Did you hear me Stiles?” Derek turned his head as he licked up Stiles neck up to his ear to speak directly into in. “Im going to ruin this perfect body, do you feel this tightness?” Derek slowly pulled his hips back allowing Stiles to feel it.  


“mmhhmm”  


“My cock is getting bigger because I'm going to knot you. Its how mates become mated, you'll smell like me to any wolf who comes near you when I breed you. And you'll take fucking all of it Stiles.” Derek could only pull his hips out so far now he was stretching Stiles wide.  


“Yes, Derek. I'll take all of it.”  


“I know you will baby, I fucking know you will. Do you know what a knot is?” Stiles shook his head no. “ My cock is going to swell at the base and I wont be able to pull out of you and then fuck... then I'm going to breed you're full of my cum. Im going to breed you like i've wanted to since I first saw you.”  


Another thrust as their hips became almost flush and Stiles felt like he was going to be split apart. Derek yanked his head to the side, licking another line down his neck as Derek cock swelled inside him again and another heat washed over him. He wanted to crawl away and at the same moment cling to Derek's back. His hands slipped down Derek's back to his ass his nails digging into his ass pulling Derek more into him.  


“Mine.” Derek muttered before his teeth sunk into Stiles neck, and he came. Stiles back bowed off the bed, his nails digging more into the top of Derek's ass his mouth open in a silent scream. It was clear that Stiles had under estimated the word 'breeding' because if he thought Derek came a lot last night it was nothing to what was happening right now. He was filling him up, his stomach had a noticeable bulge in it. The pleasure over took the heat surrounding his body and stars flashed in his eyes and the stars quickly became spots and those spots quickly became darkness. 

**

Derek wanted to keep his cock buried in Stiles ass forever. He had heard rumors of knotting before, he had heard they were magical and there would never be anything better between mates then when you got to this point. Derek hadn’t expected Stiles to go into heat, he wasn’t he sure human mates of wolves could go into heat. This boy in less than two days had called to his wolf and then all but begged him to knot him as he called to his wolf again.  


Then to top it off Derek marked him, his bite mark would forever be engraved on Stiles beautiful neck. Derek felt his mate fall asleep as another rope of cum was pulled from his cock, Stiles body reacted by jerking slightly turning Derek on even more, Jesus this kid was going to ruin him. Then doing something he knew he shouldn't he looked around grabbing his phone from the pants that rested next to them on the bed how they stayed on the bed he'd never know.  


Then pulling as far back as his dick would allow he pushed Stiles legs apart a little more and the growl that slipped from his lips was so possessive. Turning on the camera Derek took a photo where he and Stiles were connected the stretching of Stiles ass around his cock it was very clear that he was knotted. Then taking a photo of the bite mark on Stiles neck. He Sent it to Peter, it was clear that nothing was going to happen between Stiles and Peter but Derek liked shoving it in his uncles face that Stiles was fully his. Derek's phone dinged.  


Peter: He's truly perfect. Allow me to join me some time? His mouth must be lonely.  


Derek chuckled, he knew Peter and Stiles had some connection, and if Stiles really wanted Peter to join Derek would allow it, sure he'd be jealous beyond all reason but he'd eat glass for Stiles. Looking down at his mate Derek grabbed his hips and pulled him down more, shoving the remaining centimeters between their bodies into him. Stiles came untouched, a perfect moan falling from his lips as he turned his head showing off Derek's mark.  


Half an hour later Derek's cock slipped free, and while he just came for so long the site of seeing his cum flow out of Stiles had his cock hard as steel again. Derek gently turned Stiles onto his stomach, placing a pillow under Stiles hips, his ass in the air as cum drizzled down his thighs. Derek let a finger scoop up some cum before shoving it back in, his fingers coming out coated with more cum. Derek growled as he shoved his fingers back inside, it was so slippery in there which quickly became not enough, he sat up on his knees. His hands grabbing Stiles hips, soon they'd be indented because Derek loved grabbing him there.  


Derek slowly pushed his cock back inside and fucking hell watching more cum come back out of Stiles since his dick was taking up space again made his crazy. Stiles moaned softly, as Derek slowly rocked into him, he wanted to breed him roughly all over again, but Derek took it slow because one, Stiles wasn’t awake and two he was probably sore from being knotted a few minutes ago.  


The scent of Peaches filled the air, god Derek loved that scent. Leaning forward licking a line up from the base of Stiles spine to the bite mark he left. When his tongue rolled over the mark Stiles tensed his ass gripping him tighter. The next thrust was rougher than he intended, but Stiles moaned into the bed, then because Derek was the luckiest guy on earth Stiles muttered out his name. It was sleep filled but it was there.  


The prickling sensation of needing to cum raced down his spine, he didn’t want to come yet. He shoved the feeling down, as he reached down between Stiles and the pillow, and was pleased to find Stiles hard and leaking there. Gently pulling Stiles hips up so his cock could slide in a little deeper and his hand could grip him better another moan fell from his lips. Derek kissed his shoulder his hand tightening, as gently thrusted into his mate.  


“Comin-” it was another mutter into the mattresses and then Stiles tightened around him as he came in Derek's waiting hand. Derek followed him pulling back to watch as his new cum forced more to slip out of Stiles. Instead of pulling out, Derek dragged Stiles to the side, keeping his dick buried inside as he wrapped his arms around Stiles as he drifted off to sleep.  
–  


Derek watched Stiles move about the living room, there wasn’t much to pick up in the small safe house yet there Stiles was cleaning away wiping down the living room table and picking up the small amount of trash they had left out. Derek shifted on the couch his dick pressing into the zipper of his jeans. He wasn’t unaccustomed to constantly being hard, being a werewolf he had a very high sex drive after being mated to Stiles it sky rocketed. Stiles turned, he was wearing Derek's shirt and the scent mixture was driving him crazy. He loved that Stiles smelled like him now through and through, and while the bite mark wasn’t as visible Derek could see it clear day.  


Stiles moved in front of TV, Derek's shirt reached his mid thighs, those thighs that earlier this morning had been wrapped around Derek's hips as he fucked him in the shower, it had been rough and fast, Derek couldn’t seem to calm down when it came to cumming inside of him. Derek watched him move back into kitchen throwing away some paper towels Derek missed him as soon as he was out of site. He palmed his erection, telling his body to clam down Stiles was and would be his for the long run he didn’t need to jump him every chance he got.  


Stiles slipped back into the living room, he sat on the couch next to Derek, not as close as Derek would have liked but at least he was close. Then his feet were pressed against Derek's thigh, and then his foot moved forward rubbing against Derek's erection. Derek rested his head back against the couch as Stiles foot pressed down a little harder. He reached out grabbing Stiles foot pushing it harder against him, Stiles laughed low in his throat, as he pulled his foot free, Derek didn’t chase him like he wanted to.  


He'd happily take what Stiles wanted to give him, and not push forward. Stiles however had the same thoughts in mind, he moved quickly slinging his leg over Derek's there was a glint in his eyes that was dark and sexual. Stiles kissed his cheek moving quickly to the other side to kiss his left. Then he ground his hips down and pressed their foreheads together. Before dropping a kiss on Derek's nose and the smile he showed his could light up a city block.  


Stiles reached up Derek shirt, why had he even worn a shirt? His hands moved quickly over his pecs and his fingers lightly played with his nipple before he finally placed a quick kiss to Derek's lips. Again he pulled away quickly Derek let himself be teased, the scent of peaches took over Stiles natural scent of lemons. Derek wished he could smell him back, he wanted Stiles to get turned on by being able to smell how turned on he was.  


Stiles hands moved to the top button on Derek's jeans both of their erections rubbing against each other Stiles taking the grunt of it since he was rubbing against jeans. His wolf listened to something outside, something Derek should be paying attention to but his mate was pulling down his zipper when a second sound came through, Derek was able to place it. A car door had been closed. The wolf came more to the surface, one of those scents Derek knew well because it matched his mates.  


Derek sat up grabbing Stiles hands and he got them both into a standing position. He hadn’t checked his work phone in a couple of hours but he hadn’t heard it go off either. There was no reason why Noah was here. Noah scent smelled off , damn, what the hell was going on? He buttoning back up his pants pushing Stiles behind him, he listened out further than he was before, there wasn’t anything else out of the norm.  


“Whats going on?” Stiles asked his hand low on Derek's back the touch was very werewolf thing of him, touch was a way to calm mates down, or to pass feelings.  


“Your father is here, he smells...off. They shouldn’t be here, they shouldn’t know where our safe house even is without running it past me. Somethings not right.” Derek reached over for his gun on the front hallway table. Placing it around his hips, his wolf wanted to protect Stiles but he would be over kill in this situation.  


“My dad? Does he smell okay?” Stiles asked, he grabbed Derek's forearm but Derek was more concerned about why they were outside again, they shouldn’t be here.  


“He smells off, Stiles be on high alert something is not right.” Derek said there wasn’t a single place in this tiny house where he could put Stiles where'd he'd be safe enough for Derek. The knock at the door was expected, but Derek didn’t want to answer it so he held off, what would they do if Derek didn’t answer it? Another knock this one harder it shook the door, Derek didn’t like that.  


“Jarret? What are you doing here?” Derek asked, his hand on the gun. Stiles stood perfectly behind him, if Jarret was going to shoot bullets through the door than Derek would take the hit.  


“Derek, open the door were sitting ducks out here. Didn’t you get the message from headquarters?” It was a lie, the smell of salt and vinegar filled the air, but Derek couldn’t call him on it without explaining what he was. Derek didn’t pull the door lock off its chain but opened the door as long chain allowed, Jarret looked at him frantic in his eyes.  


“Theres nothing on my phone from anyone. How did you know we were here?” Derek wanted to just reach through the door and snap his fucking neck, he reeked of lies and anger, not a good mix, the wolf only understood one thing, his mate was in danger and he wanted the threat gone.  


“Let us in Derek, I'm sure we'll get something else soon. And they told me where you were how else would I find you?” another lie.  


“I don’t know Jarret how did you find us?” he wasn’t going to out right call him out, but he was lying.  


“Open the door Derek.”  


“Or what?” Derek's only worry was Stiles, but his mate made a sound and leaving Noah out there to fend for himself clearly wasn’t an option. He reached back grabbing Stiles hand before closing the door and unlocking it so he could allow them inside, making sure Derek was still mostly in front of Stiles.  


Jarret looked fine, but when Noah finally got inside it was clear he was worse for wear. He had dark circles under his eyes, but there was a bruise that was lightening on his upper left cheek. His lip was split he looked like he had been put through the ringer. Stiles made a very low sound upon seeing his father. Jarret looked over the house briefly before coming back into the entry way. His gun was out and he looked frantic.  


“I thought it was Noah, but its not is it? Its the boy.” his eyes looked for Stiles, but could only barley see him.  


“What are you talking about?” Derek asked, he didn’t like Jarret with a gun being this frantic, and now he was talking about Stiles.  


“I thought they were tracking Noah, it was even more clear when they attacked the house when you were there, but I should have picked up on it sooner, the reason you had to leave your first safe house is because they were looking for him. I thought they were trying to draw out Noah.” he waved the gun around as he once again looked to Stiles. Noah had also slowly moved so he was next to Derek and he'd be able to block Stiles as well if Jarret started firing off bullets.  


“What are you talking about?” Derek asked again taking a single step forward and Jarret swung his gun to point at him.  


“You're an idiot if you haven’t already noticed it, you've been with the boy for close to a month now. He's a Charmer. Don’t you understand how much hes going to sell for, Id make a fuckin fortune off his body alone but with that little ability of his Ill never have to work again.”  


Stiles was a charmer, it explained a lot. Like why Luke would go to such great lengths to get a boy he'd never met. Or why even though he smelled like Derek Peter constantly hit on him, or why the wolf in the woods did as Stiles asked when they were talking in the woods before the fight.  


A Charmer was rare to find, they were always liked if even to a fault. When Charmers were in packs there were really only positions for them, at the bottom used mostly for sex to ease tension in the pack, or near the very top, Derek had never seen a charmer be alpha but they'd be powerful if they were. At the top of the pack they were typically enforcers nothing eases tension between packs quicker than a Charmer going in to talk.  


It also explained the less than normal mating between them. While Stiles and Derek may be sworn mates other wolves would always be attracted to him, Charmers just went against the grain of everything. Their major purpose in life was charm, and Stiles had been doing it without even knowing. Derek figured, after this mating between them he wouldn't have to worry about any other wolves trying for his mate but he was wrong. Plenty more would want to come and try to take him, an alpha would want a charmer in their pack.  


“Over my dead body that Ill let you take my son.” this from Noah, who sounded just as bad as he looked. Jarrets eyes flashed angry as he moved the gun to face him, Derek was moving before Jarret pulled the trigger. Derek pushed Noah to the ground the bullet burned along his shoulder, more so than it should. A silver bullet. He rolled over his shoulder coming back to his feet quickly. Jesus his shoulder burned, he rushed Jarret who was more aware then Derek had given him credit. Another shot rang out this one hit Derek in the leg but it was Stiles who cried out, his wolf took in the situation from behind human eyes, his mate had taken the hit for him so while the actual bullet was in Derek's leg Stiles would be feeling the pain.  


Stiles was a perfect mate because even though he was feeling hurt Derek caught a glimpse of his mate grabbing the small lamp on the entry way table and threw it with accuracy at Jarrets head he wasn’t as fast as the throw and it connected with his shoulder. Knocking him back a few steps then Derek tackled him to the ground.  


“Don't think I missed the way Stiles cried out after I shot you, you mated him. He really is a charmer huh? I mean you didn’t waste anytime fucking him did you? Tell me how was he? Even as a non werewolf if he had asked me into his bed I wouldn’t have said no. Did he even have to beg? Im sure he just spread his legs and you were there.” Derek growled, he wanted to break his neck but that wasn’t exactly protocol and Derek needed to keep him alive just until he found out who was still going for his mate.  


So instead he grabbed Jarret's head before throwing it back into the floor, knocking him out. Derek pulled back, Stiles was crouching next to his father who was still laying on the floor. Derek giving Jarret a once over went to his mate and his father-in-law. Jesus Derek didn’t want to think about that to much. He wasn’t anywhere close to telling Stiles father that he was married to his son.  


“Hows everything thing going over here? I have to call this in, and we'll be moving houses again.” He said while looking at Stiles.  


“Derek, can you watch us both?” Everything is his body locked up, of course he could but he didn’t want to. He wanted to be able to sleep with Stiles and kiss him whenever he wanted. But that was selfish. His mates father was hurt and that meant someone in his pack was hurt, he wasn’t allowed to be selfish when it came to his pack.  


“Ill put in the request to watch you both. Get your dad in the living room and then pack up your stuff.” Derek hoped he understood that he didn’t want his father to follow him simply because their clothes were mixed in the upstairs bedroom with the second bedroom never having been touched. Stiles nodded and helped Noah stand and moved him to the couch as Derek turned grabbing his phone, and heading for the kitchen where he could keep an eye on the front lawn. 

**

Stiles glanced at Derek as he passed the kitchen heading for the stairs, it was clear what Derek was trying to say if his father followed him up they'd have a lot of explaining to do. After the second step, his leg burned, unlike in the woods there wasn’t an actual mark. It just hurt, but he pushed threw it.  


Once in the main bedroom Stiles moved quickly grabbing both of their clothes and putting them in the correct bag, however Stiles may have slipped a pair of Derek's boxers in his own and then went into the bathroom grabbing their shampoo and body wash and tooth brushes. After both their bags were packed Stiles headed back down, his father was where he left him but Jarret had been hand cuffed and place near the front door like the garbage waiting to be taken out.  


His dad looked awful, but he was still kicking and the fire was still there. He was laying more on the side then when Stiles had left him however, his eyes were angrily on Jarret. Stiles looked in the kitchen for Derek but he wasn’t there, so he went in search of his mate. He was in the laundry room, Stiles had forgotten he started a load earlier this morning when he had been cleaning. Derek's back was to him but there no way he didn’t hear him. So when he wrapped his arms around Derek's waist he tensed looking over his shoulder to see if his father was in view. But the only person down the hall was a knocked out Jarret. Stiles moved in a little more kicking the door closed with his bad leg, causing him to flinch.  


“That will stop hurting in a few hours, since I wasn’t in wolf form you just helped me take some of the pain away. Im sorry you have to feel it at all.” Stiles jumped up on the dryer still warm from the load Derek had taken out. And Derek wasted no time slipping between his legs and kissing him.  


“I don’t mind the pain, anything that can helps you i'm okay with. Jarret called me a Charmer what is that?” Derek frowned.  


“A charmer is rare, they usual are born werewolves. They help in packs with their tension, a charmer is there because they are liked by everyone, lots of werewolves don’t like upsetting a their charmers because their emotions transfer to the pack. Its why they're so useful, I've never heard of a human being a charmer which is why I probably didn’t place it. But it explains why everyone we've run into likes you.”  


“Is...is that the only reason you like me?” they were literately mated, why was he still having doubts?  


“No, never. Stiles were sworn mates, okay, Hell itself couldn’t keep me from you. Were meant be to together. Charmers make mating....a little changeling however, you'll no matter what pull more wolves to you. Even though you're mated, you don’t fall in the same constraints that normal mates do. Where normal mates at the thought of sleeping with someone else would get physically ill you wont. Charmers can sleep with anyone they can.”  


“I don’t want to.” Stiles jumped in quickly and Derek smiled.  


“I didn’t say you wanted to. Im simply saying you're not constricted by normal mated norms. You're very special Stiles, you being a Charmer is not a bad thing its a good thing.”  


“I know you weren't thrilled about me asking for my dad to stay with us, but Derek he looks awful and one man already hurt him. I know you can keep him safe.”  


“All but ask and it will be yours.” Derek said before kissing him, it was hot and long and his erection pushed into Stiles own pair of jeans, sadly however he had to pull away, not only was Jarret out there, so was his father.  


Upon opening the laundry door, Stiles eyes connected with Jarret's he was awake again and the evil glint in his eyes. Stiles hated him, he couldn’t wait till this guy was gone and away from him. Walking towards the front of the house to be with his dad, he had to walk past him.  


“Spread those legs for me too pretty boy.” it was low and under his breath the only person who probably heard it was Derek but Stiles bent down to whisper back to him.  


“My mate may not have killed you. But don’t test me because you've hurt two of the men I care about the most and Ill have no problem taking you out.” his eyes showed a little surprise and that pleased Stiles. The guy was an asshole and had Derek killed him before Stiles wouldn’t have minded one bit. His father now asleep on the couch jumped slightly when Stiles sat down and by slight meant he jumped covering his body from an attack he thought was coming and when he realized he was okay he slowly lowered his arms.  


Stiles pretended not to notice, and went about checking the bags making sure everything was in there when he already knew they were good. His father was a strong man who had been beaten down, for a month while Stiles was more or less having the time of his life his father had been beaten and tortured. Stiles would give him as much time as he needed to return to the man he once was even if that man never fully came back. It was another reason why Stiles wanted to make sure they stayed together, no one was going to get the upper hand on a sneak attack with Derek.  


Derek rounded the corner a few minutes later his ear facing the door, he was listening to something then nodded when there was a knock at the door. He opened it up and two men in police uniforms walked in, they looked over Stiles and his dad quickly before looking down at Jarret who was once again eyeing Stiles down. Derek spoke with the two cops before the pulled Jarret to his feet ready to take him away, but he leaned forward to whisper one more thing in Derek ear, whatever it was his mate wasn’t happy. His hands balled into fist, and his back went straight and while it was clear he wanted to advance on him he didn’t.  


“A new location is being picked well leave in five, Ive asked for more privacy and a harder location so they said it'll be more remote.” Derek muttered, heading off somewhere else in the house. Stiles wanted to follow him, but his father hadn’t fallen back asleep so he'd have to wait. His father reached out rubbing his shoulder, drawing his attention.  


“You've been okay?” he asked, and Stiles huffed out a laugh how was he even asking that question Stiles didn’t have a single bruise on him.  


“Ive been perfect dad, Derek takes very good care of me. Was this happening when we last saw each other as well? Was he hitting you? Because you could have told Derek and he would have taken care of it.” Stiles wasn’t sure what Derek could have don’t to help but he knew he would have.  


“No, he was odd sure, but it wasn’t until after we left that things turned badly. He kept asking me all these weird question and then not feeding me and when I couldn’t pull out the results he thats when he started beating me. Then somehow he figured out where you and we drove here.” he cleared his throat wincing. Derek returned car keys in hand as he grabbed their bags.  


A few minutes later they were all in the car, Derek in the drivers seat his father passenger while Stiles was posted in the back seat. Derek asked only one thing of him and that was too lay down till they got out of town, Jarret had made it clear he wasn’t working alone so he wanted him to stay down for the time being. His father gave no complaints still being seen as long as his son was safe.  


Stiles hadn’t expected to ever be in a car ride with his husband and his father so soon. It was probably less awkward since his father didn’t know that just yesterday Derek had been balls deep inside him. Stiles liked the shower sex, he enjoyed a wet Derek, and the cold tile against his back was shocking while the rest of his body was hot. And the echo of Derek's moans in the shower had turned him on so much.  


Derek cleared his throat and it was a sign to Stiles to stop his train of thought. He loved teasing his mate but it was also odd with his dad in the car. Looking up at the ceiling of the car he wished for a moment he hadn’t suggested that his father stay with them. But that was his dad and he was worried about him, he'd never seen him so beaten before.  


Reaching out he slipped his hand between the door and the front seat his hand touching along Derek side, and with ease Stiles slipped it under Derek shirt. Even if his dad looked back at him it would just look like Stiles was stretching his arm. Derek relaxed against him and Stiles liked that he could calm him just by touching him. Even after they left the city Stiles stayed laying down just so he could keep touching Derek, it calmed Stiles just as much as it did him.  


The sun had set and they were still on the road, luckily Derek had mercy on them and pulled over so they could get out and eat, the diner he picked was a hole in the wall and had probably seen several food violation however Stiles didn’t care because it got him out of the car and moving and then he got food on top of that.  


Derek picked a booth in the back where one rested against the wall. He took that one as did his father leaving him to face both of them. Which was awful since, he didn’t know which one to look at more, his eyes just fell to Derek more often looking up at him from the menu but not so often as to have his father catch him drooling over his watcher.  


There wasn’t a ton of conversations, his father hadn’t slept in the car so he wasn’t exactly up for talking however Derek asked him questions about what happened and how much danger Stiles was really in. The food took almost no time to get to them since there was only one other table there.  


“Has my son been giving you a hard time?” he asked before taking a bite of food. Their eyes connected as Stiles swallowed his own bite. Stiles had given him many hard times as of late.  


“Every now and then.” Derek smirked at his plate. “One of my more enjoyable people to watch. I really enjoy watching the history channel with him, I've never seen someone yell so often at the screen over things that have already happened.”  


“Ah, you've witnessed him at his prime then. You should have seen his history report in 7th grade he-”  


“Dad! No, we do not need to talk about 7th grade or anything like that.” Stiles felt his flush as he pushed another bite of food into his mouth.  


“Noah please keep going.” Derek said turning to face his father. Stiles wanted to shrink lower in to the booth. This was not happening, he wasn’t ready for these types of stories to be told to Derek. Stiles had maybe flipped several desk during his 7th grade history report. He didn’t need Derek to know that, he'd probably never get hard for him again.  


“Well lets just say I had to pay a fine for three broken desk and a small classroom fire.” Stiles let his head hit the table. Jesus this was not happening.  


“A classroom fire?” Derek smirked of course he was enjoying this! Stiles wanted to die.  


While his father tried to pay Derek wouldn't have it and paid for the meal before placing them back in the car. Stiles was bored before they even hit the main road again. He tried to sleep but it wouldn't come to him, he wanted a bed. A few hours later, Derek pulled into the driveway of another two story house it was very nice, nicer then the house Derek and him had just been in. It was over run by trees and Derek slipped out of the car to open the garage then pulled the car in.  


Stiles slipped out of the car going to the back to grab their bags, it was only now Stiles realized his father didn’t have clothes. But this didn’t seem to bother either of the men as Derek walked in the house first pausing in the door way Stiles knew he was scenting the place to see if anything was off his dad just looked a little confused as he waited. Then Derek nodded and walked inside, Stiles was the last inside locking the door.  


“Go pick a bedroom.” Derek ordered, his body was full of tension as he went about actually checking the house for anyone inside. Walking around Stiles realized there was only one bedroom on the top floor with a bathroom, along with a large living room type area, the two other bed rooms must be down stairs. He went back down to tell the other boys the news.  


“There's only one bedroom up there with a bathroom and a weird living room area when the other two rooms are down here. Dad do you want that one?” Stiles asked and he could see Derek tense waiting for his response.  


“No, you can take that one, Ill stay down here with Derek. Keep an eye on the main floor.” Derek's rolled his shoulders as he went into the kitchen to see what food they dropped off.  


“There's a bag of clothes in here for you as well Noah.” Derek called out as he more than angrily put stuff into the cupboard. It wasn’t so off that his dad would think anything of it but it was still off. Stiles grabbed his own bag heading for the upper floor, he didn’t know how to calm Derek down with his father there nor did he think Derek would want to see him since, this was all happening because Stiles has asked for this.  


The room up stairs was slightly more spacious then both of the ones downstairs, with the adition of the small living room area and the bathroom, Stiles would really only need to go down there to eat if he wanted to avoid anyone. He shoved his stuff into the dresser, not quite sure how long they'd actually be here. Stiles wasn’t completely sure who they were even hiding from anyone, apparently someone else who was still after him.  


After bing in a car all day long Sleep was usually the furthest thing from Stiles mind however, tonight he was exhausted, even as he put his clothes away and brushed his teeth it clawed at him hungrily. Stiles climbed into bed, he could ever so faintly hear his father and Derek talking to each other, nothing hurried so simple conversation. Which was good, Stiles wasn’t ever trying to make Derek's life more difficult and he was happy his father and his mate were on good terms.  


Stiles also after climbing into bed realized that after a solid month of sleeping next to someone the extra body heat was missed, it was like a window was open letting in cool air that Stiles wasn’t able to close. Most nights he didn’t even need to sleep with a blanket because Derek gave off so much body heat and Stiles could and did crawl over him when sleeping. Tonight however the comforter on the bed wasn’t enough he felt he was shivering.  


Ducking his head into his shirt, he pulled back to look at it, this wasn’t his shirt at all. It was Derek's he had put it on that morning to tease him, it had worked too. Derek's eyes tracked him all over the house as he cleaned, and when Stiles had climbed into his lap he was more than positive, that he could have gotten couch sex. His first porn had been one where they had sex on a couch, Stiles had always wanted to try it.  


He was sure it wasn’t as amazing as the actors made it out to be but Derek and him had time this morning, he could try any position he wanted, and Derek would probably go along with it. The shirt still smelled faintly of him, like a memory. The actual man was right down stairs, he was in a few feet of walking but how do you kiss a man when your father is the same distance away? Balling up to keep himself warm Stiles drifted off.  


–  


Stiles favorite season was spring, why? Because the coldness seeped away and out came the sun, that's exactly what it felt like being drawn into Derek's arms. With little trouble Derek had him twisted around and their lips were together in a kiss, his hot tongue marking the inside of Stiles mouth had it really only been a couple of hours since he last kissed him? It felt like days.  
“Stiles.” it was muttered against his lips in harsh grown before Derek's hips rolled and his erection was pressed against Stiles leg. That set his heart racing. Stiles had a lot of plans for his sex life, having sex while his father was in close ear shot had unsurprisingly not been on the list. However it now appeared at the bottom as Derek kissed him deeper and making its way upwards as Derek moved his leg to slip between Stiles thighs.  


“Derek. My dad.” it was muttered so low that he was still surprised Derek had heard him.  


“He's asleep, I waited until the was asleep.” Derek kissed him again lighter, it was a clear sign if Stiles didn’t want to go any further than Derek would back off. But Stiles didn’t want to stop and that worried him. Should he still be able to be this turned on when his father was down stairs? Stiles reached up kissing him wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders to bring their chest together.  


Derek smiled into the kiss and his hands slipped around Stiles waist before racing up and his fingers ran over his nipples. Arching into the touch he lightly moaned, and the shhh that came from Derek sparked a kink in him he hadn’t known he had. Stiles moaned again after wrapping his legs arounds waist. Derek placed a kiss to Stiles ear and shhhed him again. God what was wrong with him?  


“Stiles you have to be quiet baby.” Derek muttered rolling his hips  


“Or what?” Stiles asked Derek pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes they were hot, and they flashed red when he looked down at Stiles.  


“Fuck, Stiles what I would do to have you alone, to not have you quiet. But baby, if you want this you have to be quiet.”  


“Help me be quiet.” Stiles smirked, as he grabbed one of the hands Derek had on his waist and moved it to his throat. Derek's eyes rolled back as his hand flexed around Stiles neck. When he opened them again they stayed red and bright.  


Removing his hands Derek peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the side as Stiles did the same. Then came their pants and boxers. Then Derek was back between his legs, dipping his head down to kiss his thigh before moving to lick into him. Stiles brought his pillow over his face moaning into it. He enjoyed, this part so much, he loved when Derek ate him out. Derek moved closer his tongue getting deeper, Stiles pushed the pillow more against his face as he moaned again. His knees coming up locking Derek's head in place.  


He was already so close to coming, it was so embarrassing how quickly he came. He hoped Derek didn’t mind, another wave rolled through him his hips bucking against Derek's mouth he bit his lip as another moan fell out, then he was coming, it was fast and his cum hit him hotly on the chest. His knees falling to his sides, as he removed the pillow. Derek sat up, licking his lips his eyes still bright red. As he slipped between Stiles thighs, he growled as grabbed the pillow throwing it off the bed.  


Derek lined up and with no such warning he thrust his way inside. The only reason Stiles moan was cut off was because Derek hand slammed over his mouth then he paused allowing Stiles to get used to the feel of him. Then his hand slipped away, and Derek kissed him again gently it was so sweet and loving.  


“Im sorry, that was mean of me.” Derek said softly against his lips. As he thrust in slowly, Stiles raised his hips to meet each and every one Derek would give him. “But god you make me wanna do horrible things to you horrible horrible hings. I want to ruin you Stiles so that you only crave me. I want to consume your every thought your every desire.”  


“Derek I'm not sweet, like I've said before, ruin me.” A sharp thrust from Derek before a gentle one. “Please, I- I want to be used by you. I want to be owned by you, as my husband ruin me.”  


Derek pulled out, the exact opposite of what he wanted. Before grabbing Stiles hip and turning him around so he lay on his stomach. Then he lifted Stiles hips up before slipping back into him, it felt wonderful. Derek then grabbed Stiles wrist pulling him up, his chest was to Stiles back before he loosened one of his wrist and that hand slipped around his throat. Stiles thrust down on Derek's cock, and Derek grunted low in his ear as he thrust up harder.  


His hand tightened and loosened depending on the thrust and Stiles was just as hungry for it thrusting down when he could meeting Derek's up thrust. Each time, Derek would hit his sweet spot and he'd bite down on his lip his own hand reaching back to grab Derek's hips. His other one slipping into Derek's hair. As Derek's mouth latched onto Stiles neck sucking hard.  


“God you're gripping me in so tightly, like you're trying to get every drop out of me.” Derek groaned low, another hot thrust.  


“mmmh, I do. Derek please I want you to fill me up to the brim.” Stiles wasn’t as good at dirty talk as Derek but he wanted to try and keep up he wanted to please his mate just as much.  


“So fuckin perfect Stiles. Im so close, I wish I could knot you again. Not being able to pull free from you until my balls are completely empty and you're all filled up bursting. I love watching my cum drip back out of you. I like seeing you all messed up.” his hand tightened on his throat. “Tell me Stiles is it turning you on more knowing your dad is downstairs? You're so greedy tonight, meeting all of my thrust. Asking me to keep a hand on you to keep you quiet.”  


“More.” it was the loudest he'd been before Derek tightened his hand again. “but thats an after thought. You, you turn me into this mess. I wanna cum for you Derek.”  


“Stiles tell me you're close.” Derek grunted, his hips faltering slightly Stiles was more than close. He had been keeping his climax at bay for while now. He tightened around Derek's cock, “You filthy sweet little boy. Take it.” Derek jammed him cock up harshly and then Stiles felt the warmness filling his ass, heat soaked his stomach and his airway was restricted as Derek's hand tightened just pass the point of comfortable. Then Derek loosened his hand and cradled Stiles to him, as his cock jumped inside Stiles as he finished coming. 

**

The bed springs downstairs shifted again, Derek had heard them several times, however Noah's breathing hadn’t changed. He also hadn’t head him get off the bed, so that was all a good sign. Stiles was absolutely going to kill him one day. Here he was balls empty in a seventeen year old boy who's father was just downstairs. The gaul he had, but the thought of not being with Stiles tonight had his skin crawling.  


Slowly carefully Derek pulled out, then laid Stiles down, who rolled over on to his back and smiled up at him. Derek's wolf rested near the surface, after knotting Stiles earlier he wanted to make himself a little more known. But Stiles and him hadn’t exactly covered Derek more werewolf side joining them in bed.  


Stiles looked so sweet lying there, and again all he wanted was to be in his actual bed with his mate. He wanted to have to buy a new bed frame with how much sex he wanted to have, but alas that would have to wait. Derek watched as Stiles spread his legs and enjoyed when a small line of cum dribbled out . It made him hot all over again.  


“I like it.” Stiles said suddenly still just barley above a whisper.  


“You like what?” Derek moved to kiss his knee then down his thigh before moving to his chest and then finally his lips. The hickey he left on Stiles was already fading, they would never last long. Made from Derek's saliva and then the added healing factor that being Derek mate gave him hickeys would never last long on Stiles skin.  


“You're dirty talk. I really like it.” he flushed pink as he spoke. He was embarrassed, but there was nothing to be embarrassed about.  


“You do? I couldn’t tell.” Derek chuckled. “Im happy you like it. Im happy I please you, anything y

ou want Stiles. Never be afraid to ask for it. If I able to do it I will. Anything for you, My mate.” Stiles, looked away quickly before glancing back at him.  
“The couch” Derek looked over his shoulder at the small living room he had passed before entering Stiles bedroom. The couch was facing a very small TV with a small table there.  


“Whats up with it?” Derek asked, if he randomly wanted this couch thrown out the window he would. Stiles smiled brightly up at him before reaching up dragging Derek down to lay next to him. Stiles kissed him lightly on the cheek as he listened down stairs as Noah shifted in his bed again.  


“The first porn I ever watched, the two men had sex on a couch. I don’t think it'll be as good as I want it to be, but I still want to try it out ya know.” Stiles shrugged trying to play it off, but his scent gave it away he really wanted this. Derek would try and do anything Stiles wanted, shifting to his side Derek looked at him, while trailed a hand over his hip before letting his hand grab the flesh on Stiles ass. Then allowing his hands to travel between said cheeks then slipping his fingers inside, Stiles heat wrapped around him. Hissing Stiles moved closer to him, swinging a leg over Derek's hip, so they came closer together.  


“I can make that dream come true right now.” Derek muttered moving his fingers deeper inside. Stiles eyes heated as they looked at him his mouth opening as another tiny moan slipped out. Stiles then thrusted back on Derek's fingers.  


“Not right now.” Then Stiles shifted his body so he straddled Derek's waist, moving his arm so Derek's fingers fell out. Then Derek watched as Stiles sat up a little bit, grabbing Derek's cock before angling it so he could sit down on it. It was the best thing Derek had ever seen. And the feeling was even better Stiles shifted down his hands rested against his chest as he thrusted up and down. Jesus, Derek felt his cock thicken in Stiles who's eyes rolled back as he thrusted down harder.  


“That's it baby, grind down on it. You're so fucking tight around me.” Derek grunted meeting up to Stiles down thrust. Stiles smirked his nails bitting into Derek's chest before they slid down scratching into his chest, Derek made sure his mind stayed on those scratches he wanted them to stay. Stiles moaned his head falling back then he shot straight back up covering his mouth with his hands as he kept thrusting up and down. God Derek was going to film him one day just so he could play on a loop. Stiles was perfection, then that spark lit up in his stomach, race down his spine knotting felt nothing like actually cumming, if Stiles didn’t stop soon they wouldn't be stopping for a very long time.  


“You're getting bigger.” Stiles muttered.  


“Stiles baby. You gotta stop. Im close to knotting which as you know means I cant pull out. Your father is downstairs.” Derek grunted as his hips slammed upward his mouth was saying one thing but he wanted to knot Stiles more than he wanted to breath. And Stiles just kept going, his eyes lust clouded.  


“Knot me.” Derek's wolf growled, his mate wanted it so there was no problem.  


“I want to, but its not safe.” again his body moved on its own to keep Stiles there, firmly on his dick. This was bad, another shock went down his spine his balls growing heavy with cum, very bad. “Stiles please I cant stop this on my own.” there must have been some desperation in his voice, because Stiles eyes cleared up slightly and he pulled himself fully off and it was Derek's turn to whine at the lose. Stopping a knotting was not a fun experience.  


So while he may not be able to fuck his mate he was going to make sure he came. Pulling Stiles up his body he sat him over his face. Licking into his open hole, god it was sexy thinking his cock had made him this wide. Stiles moaned into his hands again, his hips rocking against Derek's mouth while his one hand moved over his dick. Derek reached one hand up to touch his while his other grabbed his own. The little pants Stiles made behind his single hand were driving Derek mad, as he vigorously jacked off into his fist.  


“Derek?” it was Noah, when had he gotten up? Stiles froze above Derek's lips but Dereks hand still jerked him off. Stiles was close those cute little tremors in his body told Derek so. Licking up again into his mate Stiles thrust down before realizing it and trying to push Derek away. Noah was moving slowly down checking his bedroom first. Derek had time.  


Releasing his own dick Derek with his free hand shoved two fingers in with his tongue, hitting Stiles on that sweet spot. Rubbing circles on it, it was the quickest way to get Stiles to cum. Shivering above him, his young mate looked down at him, there was worry yes but there was something else, somet

hing Derek wanted Stiles to say out loud on day when they weren't rushing for his orgasm to hit. And then those eyes rolled back again as cum landed on Stiles stomach and on his face.  
“Up here!” Derek called down. Shifting Stiles to the side to grab his pants, and then quickly looked around for his shirt. Stiles moved just as quickly yanking on boxers and using his shirt from today to wipe up the cum covering him before his father hit the landing.  


Noah looked them both over, Derek was sure they looked a mess, it also didn’t help that Stiles with his swollen lips and red cheeks looked so guilty. Noah's eyes looked around the room, but nothing was out of place, Derek had only come up here in his clothes and with his mate he didn’t need condoms.  


“Whats going on?” it was a simple question but there was heavy meaning behind it, if Derek didn’t come up with something good, there would be more to follow.  


“I was having an attack. Derek had been getting a glass of water when he heard me in my sleep, so he came up to check on me.” Stiles said easily but his scent reeked of salt and vinegar. Derek had also never seen one of his attacks, he got glimpses of his ADHD the first week they were together but he assumed Stiles had been taking his pills because he hadn’t acted up much since.  


“Are you taking your pills?” his father asked coming more into the room worry in his voice, which caused his wolf to perk up, even though they knew Stiles was lying.  


“Yes, its just been crazy around here I mean I just found out you've been beaten while I feel like I've been on a honeymoon.” Stiles shook his head. “I mean like I've have it super easy.” his face reddened. Noah moved to get closer to him, and Stiles held out his hand. “Im just going to take a shower and go back to bed, that what I was telling Derek. Please don’t worry about me. Go back to sleep.” Noah nodded his head but it would be weird if Derek didn’t head down first, so he did and he couldn’t even throw a look over his shoulder.  


His wolf whined as they walked into the kitchen to get the glass of water Stiles had been talking about. Noah came down as he was headed back to his room.  


“My son is very taken with you.” still searching but Noah didn’t know what for he was just looking for something.  


“I suppose. When forced to live with someone you kinda grow close.” Derek said, it's what he said in court all the time but the way Noah eyes narrowed he felt like he said something wrong.  
“Yeah he's a good kid.” it was the way he said kid that had Derek pausing before he took a sip of his water. He looked over at Noah again who was now looking over the living room but he wasn’t seeing it.He knew something was off, or maybe just after Jarret he was paranoid.  


“Yeah he is. I'd never let anything bad happen to him.” Derek let slip, Noah maybe his dad but Stiles was hit mate and husband and in werewolf packs mate's topped fathers not to mention Derek was now an alpha. Stiles bore an alpha's mark on his neck and he always would, not even his mates father was going to stake a higher claim.  


Noah frowned, then turned and walked back into his room, Derek wasn’t sure what he knew or if he knew anything at all. He hadn’t gotten Noah to talk about much of what happened to him, but he was figuring he wasn’t going to like what came out of his mouth when he finally did let it out.  


–  


Avoiding any prolonged contact with Stiles was difficult when the house they were staying in had exactly two floors. And he hadn’t been able to tell Stiles why he was avoiding him as much as he was. He could smell Stiles getting more sad by each day, any time Derek blew him off his scent grew worse. Derek missed his peaches.  


Derek had spent more time in his bedroom than he wanted to, hearing Noah and Stiles talk while having a good time hurt his heart. He wanted those laughs to be with him, but he couldn’t risk being with Stiles and not having Noah notice how his eyes lingered on his son.  


So he stayed in his room, and was bitter but he also needed food, he had skipped several meals because it meant he'd have to sit with the Stlinski men. Slipping out of bed, he yanked on a shirt and made sure he didn’t have an erection because being next to his mate without being able to release was doing awful things to his balls.  


He knew both men were in living room, they had changed the channels several times before picking some movie, that Noah liked. Walking past them he felt Stiles eyes on him as they tracked him into the kitchen Derek opened the fridge grabbing some meat and some mustard when he closed the door there was Stiles, the kitchen could be seen from the living room and Derek quickly caught a glimpse of Noah looking over at them. Fuck, not good.  


Derek ignored Stiles, moving to grab the bread Stiles followed him just out of the eye of the living room. This really wasn’t good. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's waist resting his head against Derek's back. A shiver raced down his spine, he wanted Stiles hands on him always.  


“Stiles don’t.” it was muttered low as Derek grabbed a butter knife to finish making his sandwich.  


“You've been avoiding me.” Stiles shot back moving along his body, so he now stood between Derek and counter. He smelled angry, and hurt.  


“Stiles, your dad is suspicion of us after our first night here. I cant have that happen, you'll get reassigned and I can not be apart from you.” his eyes flashed he knows they did, his wolf missed Stiles.  


“Okay, I just need a favor.” Stiles eyes darkened. He already knew Derek would do anything, he asked. “Tonight, please come and see me.” its far too risky but Stiles asked and Derek wouldn't tell him no. So he nodded, and Stiles being the tease that is when walking of ran his hand along Derek's crotch. Derek snagged it and even though he shouldn't have he held it there against him, for just a moment longer. Stiles fingers flexed around him before he moved on, and walked back into the living room after grabbing a glass of water.  


That evening Derek skipped dinner once again, he wasn’t even quite sure if he should still go and see Stiles. But disappointing his mate wasn’t high on his list of things to do, it was as if Noah knew Derek had plans to go up and see his son, seeing as he took tonight to just fuckin chill on the living room couch. Derek frowned, his muscles tightening as he rounded his shoulders trying to ease the tension. Looking at the clock Derek groaned it was already 2:30. Frowning he threw his head back against the pillow. Finally, Derek heard Noah shuffle and turn off the Tv, his hearing was never more acute as he listened to him come down the hallway. Noah legit stopped in front of Derek's door he just hovered there listening, then after an annoyingly long time he went into his bedroom. Derek paused waiting for him to get in bed before quietly opening his door and slipping upstairs. He made sure he didn’t make a sound, Stiles was in the bathroom upstairs, Derek followed his scent closing the bathroom door behind him.  


Stiles finished brushing his teeth that beaming smile on his face, as he looked at Derek through the mirror. Derek's cock jumped in his jeans, but Noah wasn’t even close to asleep. Stiles turned around licking his lips as he looked Derek up and down. Fuck.  


“Your father is still awake. I cant be up here long.” Derek muttered but he wanted to just stay up here for the rest of his life.  


“I know, I know. It's just I miss you, my chest hurts lately when I see you. Then it hurts more when I don’t see you. I don’t understand what happening.” Derek cursed under his breath, he hadn’t realized since Stiles was human that he would feel mate withdrawal. He didn’t know why that hadn’t crossed his mind, Stiles had called to him to breeding him of course he'd also feel mate withdrawal. Crossing the bathroom Derek brought their lips together. Stiles' fingers raced through his hair pulling him closer, they fit together like puzzle pieces.  


Kissing Stiles was like coming home, Stiles warm body molded to his own. A soft moan falling from his lips into Derek's mouth, and Derek pushed him up against the sink trying to ease his erection a little with the friction.  


“What the fuck is going on!?” they broke apart, just as quickly as they had come together. Derek moving to block most of Stiles body from his father who moved quieter than he should or maybe Derek just wasn’t paying attention when he was close to Stiles after a long time. This wasn’t good, his worse fear was happening and Stiles scent turned sour.  


“I can explain.” Derek said holding out his hands trying show he meant no harm. Noah's expression darkened.  


“You can Explain! Why you, a grown man is making out with my son! My 17 year old son!”  


“We were just kissing dad please.” this from Stiles behind him, who moved to look his dad in the face now even though Derek could tell he didn’t want this conversation to be happening.  
“Right now yes, but what if I wasn’t here? I entrusted my son in your care, I thought you were a good person and instead I find this.”  


“Noah-”  


“No! You'll ask for a reassignment and then you'll stay the hell away from my son.” That was absolutely the last thing Derek wanted, he didn’t even like being on a different floor than Stiles let alone not in the same house.  


“Dad!” Noah held up a hand.  


“Enough! You are in just as much trouble as Derek.” Derek's shoulder dropped there was no way of saving this.  


Derek's wolf perked up, but Noah wasn’t being aggressive enough to cause him to come out, sure he was mad but something was wrong. Derek tilted his head listening out, since Stiles clearly fogged his head it took a moment to hear what was out of sorts. But it was clear as day what Derek was listening for it, footsteps.  


“Well Derek what are you waiting for?” Derek held up a hand to quite him but that just went to piss him off more. “Don't fucking shhh me.” more than one person, not good, Derek wasn’t liking these odds.  


“There's people outside.” that shut him up as he tried to listen too, when he heard nothing he rolled his eyes.  


“Don't try to distract me. You cant hear anything out there.” They were on the font steps, reaching out Derek covered Noah's mouth as the front door was kicked in. Stiles jumped behind him but stayed quite. Three new scents and bad luck at least two were werewolves, Derek could have handled this if they were all human but maybe two werewolves would slow him down and with two people to protect odds went down even more.  


“We just want the charmer!” this probably from one of the werewolf, Derek's own wolf raced forward to meet his call, anyone who wanted his mate would have to really want it. His new pack was miles away and he wasn’t sure if the pack in this area were friends with the Hale pack.  


“Stiles, stay in the bathroom. Noah also stay in the bathroom. Ill be back in a few.” Derek moved to leave the bathroom as the three below started opening up the downstairs bedroom doors. Noah stopped him.  


“Im not useless.”  


“I never said you were, but Ive made promises that I would keep your son safe and I plan on keeping those. And while I may have been kissing your son a moment ago his safety is and always has been top of my list. If they get through me you'll need to keep him safe..” he looked at Stiles, again he wanted to confess his love for him but unlike last time when Stiles stopped him this time just didn’t seem like the right moment, Derek would make sure he got the chance to say it.  


Walking out of the bathroom and closing the door he headed for the steps when a nice shot rang past his head, so not the werewolf then. It was in fact a women, her red hair was tied back revealing her striking features. She looked stung out, not exactly ready to take on anyone, Derek could see her sunken cheeks from the top step or the fact that on a pretty light weight gun she seemed to be having trouble holding it. Moving down the steps she grabbed him her thin lips spreading into a overly wide smile.  


Something washed over him, it was the same type of feeling Stiles gave him. She was also a charmer. They had brought another charmer? But she was no match to Stiles, maybe because they were mates or maybe just because Derek had given up on the opposite sex after Kate. She looked so sick Derek moved quickly knocking her out as nicely as he could and moved her into the kitchen when another shot rang out and this time it was a hit in his lower back and since his werewolf hadn’t been near the surface Stiles was also safe since he took the grunt of it.  


Grabbing hold of the passed out charmers' gun he took shots of his, hitting the man in the chest another hit him in the hip as he moved quickly. Ah! So he's the werewolf. He advanced on Derek pushing him to the ground as he snarled.  


“Just tell me where the charmer is and Ill make this painless.” taking a deep breath Derek finally caught his scent, it was covered by other things like women's perfume and whatever he used to clean his clothes but it was also clear he didn’t fall near the top of his pack. And word may not have gotten around that Derek was no longer third in line for the Hale alpha but an Alpha still he was and no low ranking werewolf would threaten him. Letting his wolf come to the surface he watched as the man above him shrank back, not only was he not near the top of his pack he was submissive! They sent a weak wolf to take what was his? Derek allowed his power to fill the room, the submissive wolf wined where he shrank away too.  


Derek would come back for him, he wouldn't leave, he couldn’t Derek was an alpha and he needed answers and he hadn’t dismissed the weaker wolf to leave but there was still one more person in the house and he needed to get to them before they got upstairs. Walking out of the kitchen like in a friggin sitcom there he was as if he were just waiting to run into Derek. His eyes grew wide when Derek lunged at him wrapping his hand around his throat an then another wave of feeling, the weaker wolf had sent to charmers both ended up being human. How did they even find this many? Charmers weren't easy to come by. All of this had ended up being easier than he thought it would, he knocked out both charmers and now had a werewolf piss scared in the kitchen why even bothering sending these people?  


“Your pack name” eyes still red Derek allowed his power to seep out a little bit more, the smaller werewolf shrunk back. “Why would they send you and two charmers?”  


“Pack Carson, and normally with two charmers the wolves submit but we've never gone after an alpha you weren't supposed to be an alpha! Jarret never mentioned it.” his face turned an ugly shade of red.  
“It happened a few days ago. Pack Carson? You make a habit of collecting charmers?” Derek asked a little more power seeping out, then the smell of actual piss filled the air. Good he should be scared. Derek had never wanted to be alpha but he had never been happier to have this power to protect what was his.  


“Our alpha, hes mean and a masochist, Charmers keep him calm but it only ever last for so long. They don’t die they just seem to lessen in how well they work over time. When he's mad he takes it out on the pack! And I happen to like my fingers on my hand! We thought the sheriff was the charmer you see a few months back he worked a case with a werewolf and calmed him, so we attacked him. Then when Jarret finally had him it was like he was already broken so he realized it must be his son, and some of his charm must have just clung to his dad like they do in packs. But you got in the way! He tell us you were an alpha..” he dropped his shoulders in defeat.  


“You have to understand, we did it for our pack! He's got my mate until I bring a new charmer back. You cant blame me, she's my mate.” he looked down at the floor, looking over the two charmers Derek had taken out with ease.  


“I do, because that charmer you wish to steal is my mate. So you understand why Im not going to let this go.” the smaller wolf nodded his head.  


Then Derek made two phone calls one to call this in and close the case, and the second was to Peter he wasn’t his pack but he was family. Derek would not be allowed to let this other pack contuine what its doing, it was his duty as his alpha to protect other wolves. Leaving Stiles wasn’t something he wasn’t to do, but with Noah its not as if he'd be able to stay very close. Both of them would go through mate withdraw so keeping Peter close to Stiles would ease Derek.  


“My mates name is Megan.” Derek turned towards the lower wolf, frowning. “Jack Carson, is evil he rules with anger and torture, I know I came for you mate but if you go for Carson try and save mine, I beg you.” Derek frowned, this wolf shouldnt be asking for favors, but if Derek were in his position he'd probably ask the same. Though Derek would never allow his mate to be harmed.  


The local cops came in record time of Derek calling them, they were the ones to go up and get Noah and Stiles from the bathroom while Derek went about filling out forms. Since this case was over he'd have more to fill out at the office but for now Derek would be getting in his company issued car and going to hunt down a Mr. Jack Carson. While Noah and Stiles would be given a driver would take them to theirs. It all came to an end so quickly it was like waking up from a fever dream. Derek had never paid much attention to the feeling when a case came to an end because he typically didn’t care but the end of this case meant not seeing Stiles.  


Stiles would be going back to school and hanging with friends while Noah back to work, he be happy Derek was away from his son. Derek was swinging his bag over his shoulders when Peter entered the room. Stiles eyed him then Derek before looking away before his father noticed. Peter went and shook Noah's hand and for not the first time Derek was happy they didn’t look alike. If they did look alike, Noah would never allow Peter to be their driver back home. Peter didn’t work with the federation like Derek but on occasion would fill in if they needed someone quickly when Derek couldn’t. Derek wasn't entirely sure what his uncle did but it cleared him enough to work for the government.  


“Mr. Stikinski. Im Peter, Ill be your host driver back to your home.” Stiles head shot up as he looked between everyone.  


“Derek isn't driving us home?” To this Noah narrowed his eyes glaring at Derek. Derek's wolf snarled in his head, there wasn’t actually much he could do to keep Stiles away from him, but Derek wasn’t going to make it a habit of pissing off his father-in-law so early in the game. Eventually he'd have to drop the bomb that he was a werewolf and his son was already married. So he'd pick his battles for now.  


“I think Mr. Hale as given you enough of his time.” the message read clear, piss off, another snarl. Maybe this would be a battle.  


It was a wonder how Peter didn’t add his own joke in but he knew how much this meant to Derek, being away from Stiles wasn’t going to be fun. Derek took one last long look at Stiles their eyes meeting there was a clear question there, when would he see him again? Derek didn’t have an answer, he had no clue how long this would take, it could take months to hunt down the Carson pack and then seek revenge on them for what they had done. Peter would keep him safe, Stiles house happened to reside in the Hale pack territory so he wasn’t worried about him being harmed but the distance would kill him over time. Most mated couples don’t separate for months, some a full year yet Stile and him only had a week under their belt. Stiles being a charmer would ebb off some of the pain but not enough he'd still feel the withdrawal.  


A cop slipped into the living room, grabbing Noah's for a quick statement, seems the gods did wish to spare him a little mercy. Peter, moved along with them blocking any attempts Noah may have at glancing back at them. Derek moved towards the garage, moving into the small hallway there and Stiles was quick to follow him.  


“Im sorry.” it was pained “If I had been patient we wouldn't have gotten caught. Derek I'm so sorry.” Derek silenced him by kissing him quickly they really did not have a lot of time to be doing this. Stiles leaned into him, his hand cupping his cheek and Derek loved that feeling.  


“I'll come back to you as soon as possible, but I have to look into another pack, they're rounding up charmer such as yourself I cant allow you to stay in danger. The distance between your father and I will also calm his blood pressure.” Stiles pulled back fully a small smile on his face, god he was pretty.  


“My perfect husband, be safe.” then he heard his father clearing his throat and was gently pushing Derek more towards the door, at least he understood that if Derek could avoid leaving he would. “You better come back to me.”  


“God himself can not keep me from getting back to you.”Derek looked out towards the living room, could he risk another quick kiss? Stiles thought so since he leaned forward quickly, the scent of peaches filling his lungs. Then Stiles closed the door between them and his wolf was already missing his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thanks for making it to the end, I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> a part 2 will be coming.... not like soon soon because I'm in college, but it is coming.  
> thank you again for your time.
> 
> Much love  
> -T


End file.
